Catastrophs
by Kana Harisu
Summary: Di suatu tempat terpencil, yang tandus dan kering, aku menemukan katastrofe terakhir dalam kehidupanku./Alternate Universe/Sasuhina/Chapter 9, 10, 11 update! 3 chapter sekaligus
1. Drought

Deburan pasir terbang dalam sebuah kawanan besar, bagaikan kabut tebal yang menghalangi jarak pandang. Seorang pria bertopi, bermasker hitam rapat nampak sedang berdiam seorang diri di puncak gedung yang keropos luarnya. Pria itu duduk bersandar di bingkai jendela yang tak lagi utuh.

Kedua telapak bersarung tangan kulit, sama hitamnya dengan masker ketat yang ia gunakan. Dalam sekali gerakan, kedua tangan itu saling memanggul senapan laras panjang dan memposisikan senjata itu dalam posisi yang tepat.

Netra jelaganya mulai memindai lensa bidik, memasang target yang terletak tak begitu jauh dalam jangkauannya, seorang gadis belia dalam sebuah rumah bergaya timur tengah di jantung kota yang sudah mati. Gadis itu menghalangi jalan pelurunya.

Seumur-umur ia menjalani pekerjaan jahanam ini tak pernah sedikitpun ia merasa ragu; ia selalu sukses pada setiap misinya. Sekalipun harus membuang satu-dua nyawa itu tak masalah baginya. Apapun ia akan lakukan selama ia dapat menyelesaikan misi ini tanpa cacat sedikitpun,.

Ia tidak ragu sama sekali. _Seharusnya._ Tapi, untuk yang satu ini, kenapa ia merasa sangat kesal ketika melihat gadis itu masih berada di titik fokus lensa bidiknya?

 _Ia tidak mengerti. Sama sekali._

"Cih," pria itu mendecih kesal lalu mengumpat keras; sebuah panggilan masuk ke _earphone_ -nya. Dengan kasar dan sangat tidak ikhlas, ia menekan tombol di kepala _earphone_ untuk menjawab panggilan yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Habisi dia sekarang, _Hatter_!"

 _Sebelum kau menyuruhku sudah kuhabisi dari tadi keparat!_ Ia hanya berani membatin, tidak cukup tenaga untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya karena sudah diganggu.

Bukan berarti ia tidak berani pada pria yang menelponnya sekarang ini. _Tidak_ , tidak sama sekali. Bahkan sebaliknya, ia bisa saja menghabisi pria itu dalam sekali usaha saat ini juga. Sayangnya, ia tidak ingin membuang tenaganya sia-sia untuk hal yang pada akhirnya hanya merepotkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Yang benar saja_ , ia hanya dibayar saja untuk melakukan perbuatan kejam ini, bukan? Jadi, tidak ada salahnya ia menurut dan mendengar perintah menyebalkannya.

Walaupun ia sejatinya _tidak suka_. Tidak suka menuruti pria _bossy_ itu.

"Tapi jangan bunuh pelacur itu!" Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar permintaan di luar misi awalnya. Netra jelaganya bergulir kembali ke lensa bidiknya yang masih mengarah pada satu-satunya wanita yang ada di rumah itu, seorang perempuan berambut indigo panjang sepunggung—pelacur sewaan targetnya—itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu sembari mengubah arah bidikannya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kau hanya seorang pembunuh bayaran tak kurang, tak lebih! Akulah yang membayarmu, jadi laksanakan saja dengan cepat atau perjanjian kita batal!"

Pria itu malah terkekeh mendengar cercaan kliennya. Tempramen sekali pak tua yang satu ini. " _As your wish, Mister,_ " ucapnya dengan aksen British yang kental.

Panggilan dimatikan sepihak oleh si pembuat panggilan, dan pria itu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya sekarang: menghabisi targetnya dengan usaha seminimal mungkin. Mata elangnya kembali ke lensa, menangkap bidikannya masih terfokuskan pada wanita—pelacur itu—walaupun ia sudah mengubah posisi senapannya.

Pria itu bergumam tak jelas, hanya memperhatikan wanita itu lewat lensanya, dan sempat-sempatnya memuji lekuk tubuh yang dimiliki pelacur itu. Jika dia tidak salah menebak (tebakannya selalu tepat sasaran), pelacur itu umurnya sekitar awal dua puluh tahunan. Belasan tahun lebih muda dibandingkan dirinya.

Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya, tapi pria itu paham kenapa kliennya tidak menginginkan _pegawai-_ nya mati. Bagaimana tidak? Kulit putih seputih susunya, wajah oriental asli, ekspresi polos namun menggoda, dan jangan lupakan seperti apa lekuk tubuhnya itu … benar-benar selalu laku di pasaran.

Pria itu seketika terhenyak dari pikirannya. Ia telah kehilangan hampir satu menit waktunya hanya untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Bola matanya kembali bergulir memeriksa lensa bidiknya; pelacur itu masih dalam bidikan, dan itu sangat membuat pria itu kesal.

Berpindah tempat hanya membuang waktu, membuat kemungkinannya untuk berhasil dalam misi ini berkurang banyak. Ia telah menerima misi ini kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu, dan ia tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu seminggu yang dia miliki.

Dia ini tipikal orang yang memperhitungkan segalanya, ia telah menganalisa setiap titik yang memungkinkan untuk melangsungkan tembakan jarak jauh. Jadi, sudah jelas jika ia sangat tahu, hanyalah tempat inilah yang peluang kegagalannya paling rendah; keberhasilannya paling tinggi, lebih dari setengah persen.

Tapi, persetan! Pelacur itu masih tetap dalam jangkauan lenssa bidiknya. Ia mulai kesal dan tidak peduli dengan permintaan kliennya lagipula pria bajingan itu hanya berkata, "jangan bunuh" bukan berarti "jangan lukai" 'kan? Kalau pun seandainya, gadis itu hanya terkena peluru—tidak sampai mati—misinya akan tetap selesai dan ia bisa mengambil bayarannya, bukankah begitu perjanjiannya?

Ia pun menarik pelatuknya, mengabaikan semua resiko yang bakal terjadi pada penghasilan, karir, bahkan nyawanya. Bunyi ledakan kecil serta bau mesiu mulai menguar ke udara sesaat setelah pelatuknya benar-benar sudah ia tarik. Timah panas itu melesat memotong angin hingga menyasak udara gurun yang kering menuju seorang perempuan yang bakal menjadi targetnya.

Netra jelaganya terpaku menatap lesatan peluru yang sudah jauh di sana. Terbesit perasaan kecewa dan hampa di hati pria itu.

 _Perasaan kecewa yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya._

Ia pun mulai bersiap untuk melakukan tembakan kedua yang akan ia lakukan beberapa detik lagi—setelah peluru itu menancap di tubuh pelacur—tapi suatu kejadian tidak terduga terjadi dan membuat dirinya mematung tak percaya.

Pelacur itu selamat, tanpa luka sedikitpun. Justru targetnyalah yang terkena tembakan pelurunya.

Pria itu bersiul tidak percaya. Pelacur itu di detik-detik terakhir malah menukar posisinya dengan target, membuat pria yang sedang menggaulinyalah yang terkena tembakan dari pada dirinya.

Tapi pria itu lebih terkejut lagi ketika kepala gadis itu menoleh tepat ke arah lensa bidik yang masih mengarah ke dirinya. Wajahnya yang sedikit terpercik darah itu sembab, pipinya memerah hampir sewarna dengan cairan kental merah yang menghiasi sebagian mukanya, bibirnya bengkak tanda entah berapa banyak kecupan yang ia terima tadi, sorot matanya kosong yang kosong itu menatap lurus, seakan-akan mencari-cari sesosok manusia yang entah berapa ratus meter ada di sana.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Catastrophs  
**

 **|Rate M| Romance, drama|  
**

© **Kana2017** ** **© **MasashiKishimoto**** **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Warning. Because of sexual content, mature, and profanity]**

 **[Take your own risk]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have already warned you. Please, be considered!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[1]**

* * *

"Selamat datang Tuan Madara," mucikari itu tersenyum ramah menatap pria tua dengan rambut panjang tak beraturan itu, "Pesananmu sudah datang," lanjutnya tanpa meninggalkan senyum.

Sayangnya orang yang dipanggil Tuan Madara itu tak bergeming; ia memilih bungkam sesaat sambil memandang jijik mucikari yang berada di hadapannya sekarang, "Kuharap ia seperti di foto."

"Tentu saja Tuan Madara," ucap mucikari dengan semangatnya, "Ia didatangkan langsung dari Jepang, ibunya asli Eropa—Ukraina—tapi ayahnya orang Jepang asli, kulitnya lebih pucat dibanding orang Asia kebanyakan karena faktor gen ibunya … tapi wajahnya tetap menunjukkan keorientalan khas orang Asia."

Madara mengangkat sebelah alisnya; ia mulai tertarik, "Perawan?"

"Jelas," mucikari itu tidak ragu, "Kami sudah memeriksanya. Mulai dari fisiknya sampai latar belakang keluarganya. Keluarganya orang baik-baik; sifatnya sangat santun."

"Ia seorang yatim piatu, hak asuh ada pada keluarga pihak ayahnya, tapi sayang, keluarganya bangkrut lalu mereka menjualnya ke pasar perdagangan manusia."

"Dia sekarang seratus persen _barang_ dagangan _,_ keluarganya sudah membuat surat wafat untuknya. Tuan bisa membawanya pulang jika berkesan," ia menjedah sebentar sambil menyeringai tipis, "Dengan _uang_ tambahan, tentunya."

 _Penjilat._ Madara terkekeh dalam hati, "tunjukkan jalannya" titahnya tanpa mengubah intonasi suara.

Mucikari itu tersenyum puas, perasaan senang memenuhi relung hatinya selayaknya ia baru saja memenangkan lotre. _Sepertinya hari ini ia akan menang banyak._

Ia mengambil langkah terpanjangnya, mulai memimpin jalan. Tuan Madara beserta antek-anteknya berjalan mengikuti mucikari tinggi itu pergi. Mereka semua berjalan dengan diam. Tak satupun diantara mereka yang berani bersua.

Mengingat jabatan yang dimiliki Tuan Madara, tentunya membuat Si Mucikari mati kutu duluan. Bayangkan saja, seorang politikus sedang membeli barang di tokonya. Terlebih seorang politikus ternama di sebuah negara yang terkenal keadidayaannya. Sebuah kehormatan, _bukan?_

Maka dari itu, ia seberusaha mungkin untuk tidak berbicara jika bukan hal yang penting saja. Ia terlalu takut jika klien mahalnya ini akan membatalkan kontrak dan berakibat dengan rugi yang berkali-lipat.

 _Dia hanya tak mau rugi._

Mucikari itu masih melangkahkan kakinya, melewati gang-gang sempit kota yang sudah sangat bobrok dan tidak layak pakai. Jalanan becek oleh cairan keruh yang kental memenuhi penjuru jalan gang, menimbulkan bunyi cipratan ketika kaki tak sengaja menapaki genangan itu.

"Kuharap gadis itu seperti ekspektasiku, Danzo."

Danzo—mucikari itu—hanya meringis sekilas, "Tenang saja, Tuan Madara," ia menjedah ketika jalan mengalami belokan sempit, "Saya tidak akan mengecewakan Anda."

"Kuharap _begitu_."

Danzo pun berhenti ketika kakinya menapaki jalan setapak mulus. Terdapat rumah-rumah bergaya timur tengah dengan tenda di tiap beranda rumah. Satu rumah ke rumah yang lain berselang sekitar beberapa meter. Selang setiap rumah tumbuh pohon palem yang tinggi menjulang.

"Ke arah ini, Tuan Madara," Danzou berjalan menuju salah satu rumah terdekat, "Tempat ini memang terpencil dan sulit dijangkau dengan kendaraan, akses satu-satunya memang harus berjalan kaki," ia menjedah menatap lawan bicaranya.

Madara hanya memicing ketika mendapati kontak mata itu, menagih penjelasan selanjutnya.

"Demi kerahasiaan tempat ini tentunya," jelas Danzou dengan sedikit tercekat. Picingan itu sempat menakuti dirinya. Ia pun dengan terburu-buru mengambil kunci yang ada di saku celananya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika memutar kunci itu.

"Seluruh rumah ini bebas Anda gunakan, Tuan Madara, karena rumah ini memang digunakan untuk satu klien," Danzou membukakan pintu untuk Madara. Pria tua itu hanya mangut-mangut tanda paham lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah.

Untuk ukuran sebuah rumah di tengah gurun, rumah ini cukup mewah. Dindingnya terlihat kokoh walaupun cat luarnya sudah kusam. Rumah ini lebih mirip apartemen kecil. Sebuah meja duduk dengan karpet Persia dan bantal rumbai sebagai alasnya. Kasur ukuran _king size_ dengan kelambu sutra menjuntai sampai lantai. Ruangan yang tak begitu luas namun benar-benar terasa ekslusif.

Jujur, Madara merasa terkesan dengan fasilitas rumah yang tersaji, tapi ada satu hal yang ia harus pastikan. Ia pun berhenti mengagumi rumah ini, lalu mengetuk keras tembok rumah.

"Rumah ini jelas kedap suara," sahut Danzou seakan mengerti maksud dari kliennya itu, "Dan ah—Hinata!" teriak Danzou.

Seorang gadis berpakaian ala timur tengah—tunik putih pendek yang hanya menutupi gumpalan dadanya, rok panjang hingga menyapu lantai, dan sebuah kerudung dan cadar tipis transparan menghiasi kepalanya—keluar dari balik kelambu kasur. Bunyi gesekan fabrik pakaiannya terdengar halus ketika kakinya melangkah. Jalannya perlahan dan terkesan anggun dan berwibawa, menghipnotis mata Madara sejenak.

"Namanya Hinata. Persis bukan?" ucapnya sambil memperkenalkan seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan cadar yang menutupi setengah rupanya.

Mata jelaga Madara menatap lurus gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Ia masih kehilangan dunianya walaupun kesadarannya sendiri masih berdiri dengan utuh. Ia benci untuk mengakui kalau gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar sesuai ekspektasinya.

Tapi sayang, ego lebih mendominasi hatinya. Ia tidak mau memuji kecantikan gadis itu secara gamblang, jelas, dan frontal. Baginya, melakukan hal itu sama saja mengakui kehebatan mucikari berengsek nan licik itu.

"Ada apa dengan mukanya?"

Danzou terbahak keras. Suaranya melengking ke seisi rumah. "Itu rahasia Tuan Madara," ia berdeham singkat, menelan ludah yang sedikit mengganggu jalan bicaranya. "Sama halnya seperti barang, kau hanya bisa melihat tampilan luarnya, bukan dalamnya, kecuali …" ia menjedah, menyipitkan matanya sekilas, "kau melepas segelnya setelah membayar."

Tuan Madara mendecih, "dasar licik," ia mengangkat sebelah tangan membuat gesture yang ditujukan ke antek-anteknya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, antek-anteknya memberikan koper yang penuh dengan uang dolar.

Danzou sedikit terbelalak dengan isi koper tersebut yang tidak seperti bayangannya. Bahkan jauh di atas bayangannya. Tapi selayaknya seorang licik ia pastinya menginginkan yang lebih. Lebih dari sekedar _permukaannya._

Ia mendecak pelan, "maaf tuan, ini … belum cukup," ucapnya dengan tatapan sendu yang dibuat-buat. Drama sekali.

"Kau bercanda? Aku memberi hanya ini karena aku tak percaya padamu sebelum aku membuka cadarnya!"

"Tuan Madara … sudah berapa lama Anda memakai jasa saya? Apakah sampai sekarang Anda masih belum mempercayai saya setelah sekian tahun ini?"

Tuan Madara diam tak menjawab jawaban retoris itu. Ia memilih menatap tajam mucikari licik itu dibandingkan harus berdebat membuang tenaganya.

"Saya tidak berani menipu anda …" ia menjedah memutar bola matanya, "Anda pelanggan saya nomor satu."

Madara sedikit sangsi untuk langsung percaya kepada orang tua itu. Selain karena kelicikan dan kepicikan yang ia katakan tadi, orang ini adalah seorang mucikari—pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan benar—jadi, sudah jelas dia bukan orang _baik-baik_ dalam bekerja. Apalagi dalam berjanji.

 _Orang ini benar-benar meragukan._

"Anda masih tidak percaya pada saya?" Danzou tersenyum miring, "saya hanya ingin memberikan kejutan pada Anda," ia terkekeh seakan ini lelucon.

"Anggaplah ini sebuah kado, Anda tidak akan tahu sebelum anda membuka bungkusnya, bukan?"

"Lagi pula, gadis ini sangat langka, Tuan," _memelas?_ "Anda beruntung mendapatkannya," _memuji?_

"Saat ini sulit sekali mendapatkan gadis belasan yang masih perawan, terutama yang oriental," _benar-benar usaha yang keras._ "Mereka kebanyakan terseret arus globalisasi seks bebas yang sedang maraknya di barat," _argumen yang bagus._

Madara masih tak mau angkat bicara. Ia tak bergeming, membiarkan kata-kata itu seperti angin lalu yang tak ia gagas sama sekali. Ia masih merasakan dilema yang kuat di hatinya. Di sisi lain ia ingin mengambil gadis ini karena ia sangat _mirip_ dengan mendiang istrinya dulu. Di sisi lain ia tak mau ambil resiko jika Danzou termasuk bajingan yang hanya membuatnya merugi.

"Baiklah Tuan, jika Anda tak mempercayai saya," akhirnya Danzou mengalah, ia pun mendesahkan napas beratnya. Dengan raut kecewanya ia pun berbalik menarik pergelangan gadis itu berusaha mengajaknya untuk pergi dari rumah ini.

Gadis itu sedikit mengelak, ia berjengit ketika tangan Danzou mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Sekali tarikan membuat tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung. Tubuh kecilnya bergerak mengikuti arah kemana Danzou membawanya pergi dan tanpa sengaja, kedua bola peraknya bertemu dengan onyx milik Madara.

Sebuah sengatan mendadak menjalari sekujur tubuh Madara. Detakan jantungnya mulai berpacu seakan adrenalinnya mulai memanas.

"Saya undur diri Tu—"

"—Tidak, akan kubeli gadis itu."

Sebelah mata yang tak berpenutup itu melebar. Segaris senyuman sontak terpatri di bibirnya, "Anda berubah pikiran?"

"Apa harus kuulangi?"

"Tidak perlu," Danzou berbalik menatap kliennya kemudian tertawa singkat, "cukup kembali ke perjanjian awal, _bukan_?"

"Kau benar-benar—" Madara mendesis kesal, ia mengeram menatap nyalang mucikari berengsek itu, "—kuharap kau benar-benar jujur kali ini."

Madara mengangkat tangannya dan membuat gestur yang sama seperti tadi dan tak perlu menunggu lama, lima koper yang terisi penuh uang dolar amerika sudah ada tepat di depan mata.

"Ambil itu, dan wanitanya jadi milikku, _bukan_?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan Madara," ia menjedah mengambil segepok uang, mendekatkan lembaran kertas bernilai itu dan mengendusnya, "kuharap ini tidak palsu," bisiknya lirih.

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Tentu saja …" Madara melotot menatap Danzou, jawaban itu benar-benar menyinggung perasaan politisi ini. Seakan sebuah permainan, sedetik kemudian ia menyunggingkan seulas senyuman miring, "tentu saja, _tidak …"_ Danzou terbahak.

Ia mengambil semua kopernya hanya dengan kedua tangannya, "selamat malam dan …" ia menjedah melirik Madara sebentar, "selamat bersenang-senang," dan _blam,_ pintu rumah itu terkunci.

Madara menghela napas. Ia tidak peduli jika uangnya itu raib dibawa lari oleh mucikari itu. Toh, ia bisa mengambil yang lain nanti. Yang jelas, masalahnya di sini bukanlah uang ataupun hal-hal kantor yang tak pernah ia urusi itu. Masalahnya disini adalah gadis itu apa bisa memuaskan birahinya ini.

Kematian istrinya dua bulan lalu benar-benar membuatnya gila sampai harus mencari pelampiasan. Jika ia boleh berkata jujur, sejatinya ia tidak ingin membuang uangnya lagi ke tempat hina seperti ini. Cukuplah ia melihat istrinya yang mati dengan raut muka sakit hati karena tahu ia sering bermain kesini. Cukuplah. Ia tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi.

Tapi, nafsunya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia padamkan sendiri dengan mudah. Terlebih untuk ukuran pria dewasa seperti Madara, tipikal pria buas yang tak puas hanya sekali atau dua kali babak permainan.

Madara kembali menatap gadis itu, gadis yang masih diam—mematung—tepat di ambang pintu. Jika Madara tidak salah menebak, gadis ini, lebih cocok sebagai anaknya ketimbang menjadi pengganti istrinya. Dia terlalu muda untuk menyandang predikat _ibu pejabat._

 _Masa bodoh._ Ya. Masa bodoh. Lagi pula ia hanya selingan.

"Kau gugup?"

Gadis itu diam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dibalik cadar yang menutupi setengah rupanya.

"Ini yang pertama bagimu?"

Madara melangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis itu. Sadar akan jarak yang makin lama makin menipis, gadis itu mundur teratur, menghindari gencatan Madara.

"Jangan bilang kau takut padaku?

Pria tua itu bergerak cepat mendesak gadis itu secepat mungkin. Oh, ayolah, dia bukanlah tipe penyabar untuk bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini. Maka dengan cepat ia menghimpit tubuh gadis itu ke pintu rumah.

Madara menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata itu. Kedua bola mata yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan namun sarat akan kebencian yang kental.

"Kau benar-benar takut …" ucap Madara lirih lalu menyeringai penuh gairah.

Ia pun mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud untuk membuka cadar yang menutupi setengah wajah gadisnya—ralat—pemuas nafsu birahinya; dengan perlahan ia menarik cadar itu, melepaskan kain tipis yang menutupi wajah gadis di hadapannya. Seketika geraknya terhenti ketika wajah yang ia nanti-nanti itu sudah tak lagi terbungkus oleh cadar.

Benar saja, mucikari bajingan itu sama sekali tidak berbohong, apalagi menipunya.

Seorang gadis belia yang hampir setengah abad lebih muda dibandingnya ini benar-benar mirip mendiang istrinya. Seperti halnya sebuah cetakan, jika mereka berdua disandingkan pasti orang akan mengira gadis ini adalah anak atau versi muda mendiang istrinya.

Melihat replika istri tercintanya ada di hadapannya sekarang membuat Madara lepas kendali. Di matanya, gadis ini adalah istrinya; sebeda apapun sejatinya antara istrinya dan gadis ini, kedua bola matanya ini selalu menampilkan bayang-bayang semu istrinya.

Madara tidak dapat menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Ia menarik dagu gadis itu dengan cepat, membawa bibir merah dan lembabnya ke miliknya sendiri.

Sensasi kejutan listrik menjalari tubuhnya dengan cepat. Panas mulai mengalir dan membakar bara nafsu liarnya yang selama ini ia redam. Madara tidak tahan lagi, ia memaksa masuk lidahnya walaupun gadis itu memberontak minta dilepaskan pagutannya.

Bibirnya tertutup rapat. Berlainan hal dengan bibir Madara yang terbuka dan menjulur-julurkan lidahnya membelai daging kenyal atapun berusaha menyusup ke celah rapat itu. Madara merasa kesal; ia benci ditolak dalam sebuah permainan panas seperti ini. Tak tanggung-tanggung pun ia merobek paksa tunik putih yang membalut ketat buah dada gadis itu.

Kain tipis itu pun sobek, mengekspos sepasang bulatan penuh dada yang puncaknya mengacung tegang. Tangan kekar Madara menangkup bulatan yang berada di kanan, meremasnya dengan gaya tekanan penuh, menambah rangsangan pada benda menggiurkan itu.

Gadis itu mengeram, tapi ia masih tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Ia bersikukuh tetap pada pendiriannya, menolak mentah-mentah rangsangan panas yang Madara berikan padanya.

"Anak nakal …" desis Madara. Ia pun menjepit puncak buah dada itu dengan keras, menambah tegang puncak kemerahan itu. Ia menarik narik puncaknya, menjepit, lalu meremas kembali bulatan penuh dada itu.

Gadis itu tidak tahan; ia menggertakkan kedua rahangnya, menahan semua desahan yang minta dilepaskan saat itu juga. Ia berjuang mati-matian untuk tidak takluk kepada pria bangsat seperti Madara ini.

"Hey … aku tahu itu menyiksa," desah Madara pelan di telinga gadis itu, "aku tahu kau juga menikmati sentuhan ini …" sebelah tangan Madara yang bebas membelai pelan garis pinggul gadis itu.

"Aku memberimu dua pilihan …" tangan itu semakin naik dan mulai menangkup buah dada lain milik gadis itu, "bergabung denganku atau kusiksa sampai kau tidak bisa berjalan?"

Gadis itu diam. Ia menatap nyalang pria bau tanah itu dengan mata keperakannya. Ia mendesis, seakan menantang Madara dengan tatapan kucingnya itu.

"Kau ingin kusiksa? Kau tipe masokis, hm?" sarkatis. Ibu jari Madara membelai puncak dada kirinya yang tegang, menarik-narik kembali puncak kemerahan itu sepertihalnya sebuah mainan. Sedangkan telapak kanannya meremas dada yang lain dengan tempo progresif.

"Kita lihat sekuat apa dirimu …" Madara mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang gadis itu. ia menghisap kuat meninggalkan bercak merah yang pastinya tidak akan hilang selama seminggu. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya lagi, menjilat tiap sisi kulit putih seputih susu itu.

Gadis itu menjauhkan lehernya dari lidah kotor Madara. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri serta menggeser tubuhnya ke arah yang sama dalam sekali tarikan kuat. Akibat perbuatannya itu, Madara yang hanya bertumpu pada badan kecilnya limbung menatap tembok di depannya. Wajahnya yang selalu menampakkan raut stoik itu mengantam kaca jendela yang tertanam di sana. Sejurus kemudian, gadis itu mampu membalikkan keadaan, mengurung Madara dalam kungkungan kedua lengan kurusnya.

PRANG!

Tepat ketika wajah Madara menyentuh permukaan kaca, sebuah peluru melesat ke hidungnya. Madara terpekik, tubuhnya jatuh menubruk tubuh gadis itu yang tepat berada di depannya.

"GAAAAHHHKKK!" Madara berteriak merintih kesakitan. Timah panas itu melesak ke dalam rongga hidungnya itu, menyumpal jalan masuk udaranya, dan meremukkan semua tulang rawan yang menyusun indera itu.

Darah merah kental mengucur dari kedua lubang hidung Madara yang sudah tak berbentuk. Tubuh besar berototnya sontak kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh bersandar pada tubuh gadis yang baru saja ia cumbui beberapa detik yang lalu.

Pandangannya mengabur dipenuhi kabut air matanya sendiri; kucuran darah yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya masih belum berhenti. Pening mulai menjalari kepala Madara, ia merasakan anemia yang mendadak mendera seluruh organ tubuhnya.

Gadis itu terpaku sesaat. Seluruh sistem syaraf yang ada di otaknya memberitahu bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk menghabisi pria berengsek yang jatuh tepat di depannya itu. Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan emas ini, ia meraih pisau lipat yang ia simpan lipatan roknya lalu ia menusukkan ujung pisau itu ke perut Madara.

 _Naas_ , pisau itu meleset dan hanya menyayat baju Madara yang berlapis itu. Bahkan sayatan itu sangat tipis dan tidak berarti apa-apa untuk menumbangkan pria besar seperti Madara.

Tubuh besar Madara mundur beberapa langkah. Ia sedikit terhenyak ketika menyadari titik mana yang menjadi sasaran pisau lipat itu.

Sayatan itu mungkin saja tidak berarti apa-apa. _Sekarang_. Tapi jika ia terlambat sedetik saja, nyawanya sudah melayang sekarang kealam baka sana; pisau itu pasti sedang menancap di daerah vitalnya, tepat di jantungnya.

"K—KAU!" seru Madara keras lalu membanting tubuh gadis itu ke dinding rumah, menghimpit tubuh kurus itu dengan tubuhnya.

Kedua tangannya melingkar erat di leher jenjang gadis itu, mencekik tenggorokannya dalam sekali tekanan kuat. "Siapa yang membayarmu sekarang?! Pak Tua Danzou itu, HA?!"

Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya. Urat syaraf di pelipisnya mengencang, mukanya yang seharusnya putih pucat itu sudah memerah karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

"K—Kkkhh—le—pas …" kedua tangannya mencakar-cakar telapak tangan Madara, berusaha keras untuk menyingkirkan ikatan kuat yang mencekik lehernya itu.

Sayangnya Madara tidak mungkin melepaskan seekor kelinci yang cantik sekalipun jika kelinci itu berpotensi untuk membahayakan nyawanya. Sudah pasti insting Madara memilih menghabisi kelinci itu hidup-hidup saat ini juga.

Madara menambah tekanan pada cengkraman tangannya pada leher gadis itu, tidak peduli jika gadis itu malah mati sebelum ia bisa bersenang-senang memuaskan nafsu gilanya.

"Apa? Melepasmu?" desis Madara pelan, ia mengendurkan tangannya yang mencekik leher gadis itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Madara membanting lagi tubuh gadis itu ke tembok dalam sekali sentakan kuat.

BRAKK!

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, HAA?!"

BRAKKK!

"Kau ingin kulepaskan, HA?!"

BRAKKK!

"Seperti ini?!"

BRAKKK!

BRAKKKKKK!

Madara berteriak sejadi-jadinya; ia membanting tubuh kecil kurus gadis itu berkali-kali, melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya yang sudah tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Mukanya memerah, dan urat-urat di wajahnya menegang menampilkan semua ekspresinya. Amarah telah membakar sumbunya yang pendek, sadar akan fakta Danzou telah menjebaknya, membuat Madara frustasi setengah mati.

 _Hei, bukannya kau memang mau mati, Madara?_

"Le … le … pas …." Gadis itu mengerang pelan. Tubuhnya mati rasa, ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Seakan tidak peduli akan rasa sakit yang gadis itu rasakan, Madara malah semakin menekan tubuh gadis itu ke dinding dengan semua tenaga yang ia punya. Tak peduli bahwa darah mengucur dari luka yang menganga di batang hidungnya; tak peduli sepening apapun ia, yang hanya Madara lakukan sekarang ialah melampiaskan amarahnya pada gadis yang sama sekali tidak bersalah.

Atau mungkin sangat bersalah. _Di matanya_.

Madara menjepit kedua pipi gadis itu dengan kelima jemarinya. Ia mencengkram pipi itu lalu mengangkat wajah yang memandangnya penuh kebencian. "Kau pikir aku akan takut?" desahnya pelan dengan penuh tekanan.

Gadis itu diam sejenak dan dengan seenaknya, ia melempar ludahnya ke wajah stoic Madara yang sudah memerah darah itu.

"… bereng … sekkhh …" ucapnya lirih.

Rahang bawah Madara mengeras. Sebuah penghinaan ketika seorang manusia rendahan seperti pelacur melempar ludah ke wajahnya.

"DASAR JALANG!—"

BRAAKKKKK

Pintu kayu rumah itu yang seharusnya kuat dan kokoh mendadak hancur seketika. Madara sontak mematung, kedua matanya menatap lekat-lekat sosok yang menjebol pintu rumahnya secara paksa. Seorang pria tinggi jangkung bertopi dan bermasker hitam ketat masuk dengan seenaknya tanpa permisi.

"Siapa kau?!" Madara membentak dengan keras. Amarahnya kembali tersulut ketika seorang pengganggu datang mengusik aktivitas _seksualnya._

"Aku? Malaikat pencabut nyawamu, _mungkin?"_

"Apa katamu? Malaikat pencabut nyawaku? Berani-beraninya—"

DOR!

Bunyi tembakan terdengar dari pistol yang pria itu simpan dibalik tubuhnya. Timah panasnya melesat cepat, membelah udara yang memenuhi ruang, sampai pada akhirnya menyasar tepat ke jantung Madara.

Darah termuntahkan dari mulut Madara. Warnanya merah gelap dan sangat kental karena bercampur dengan lendir liurnya. "K—Kau—"

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Beruntun. Pria itu terus menembaki Madara pada titik yang sama dengan cepat, tak peduli berapa banyak darah yang ia muntahkan, sehancur apa daging serta seputus apa serat otot yang membungkus _thorax-_ nya, ia menghabiskan hampir separuh peluru dalam selongsong pistol hanya untuk membunuh pria jahanam itu.

Tubuh besar Madara jatuh menghantam kerasnya lantai batu rumah, pancuran darah mengucur dari dada bidangnya itu menciptakan genangan kental di lantai rumah. Tubuh besar itu mengejang beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya benar-benar mati tak bernyawa.

Wangi mesiu yang bercampur dengan bau anyir darah merebak memenuhi rumah. Hening akhirnya menyelimuti lagi. Pria itu diam sejenak mengatur napasnya yang agak tersengga. Setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat gadis itu berdiam sekarang.

Gadis itu terpaku menatap pria yang telah menolongnya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Pria berengsek yang disebut Madara itu telah meregang nyawa oleh seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia sangka-sangka.

Pria itu seperti akan berbicara. Namun kata-katanya malah tertelan kembali. Segaris senyuman tipis gadis itu layangkan sebagai balas jasa karena telah menolongnya.

"Terima … kasih …" ucapnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Senin, 13 Maret 2017** , written by KanaLKentangky


	2. Lost

Matahari telah terbenam beberapa jam yang lalu dan digantikan oleh cahaya-cahaya indah lampu-lampu jalan. Hujan baru saja berhenti tadi sore, hawanya semakin mendinginkan suasana malam ini.

Kamar bernuansa monokrom itu terlihat teduh. Jendela besar yang tertanam di tembok bagian timur ruangan menampilkan gemerlap malam kota. Kasur ukuran _King-sized_ berada di dekat jendela; menghadap ke utara tembok kamar. Di atas kasur gelap itu terbaring seorang gadis muda yang sedang terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya.

Sasuke duduk di samping kasur monokrom itu; kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam panjang itu benar-benar pas melekat di tubuhnya. Rambut hitam ravennya terurai berantakan, kulitnya putih pucat serta rahangnya yang tegas memberikan kesan yang berbeda pada umurnya yang tidak lagi muda.

Kedua mata Sasuke terkunci pada satu objek, gadis yang terlelap di atas kasurnya. Rambut indigo terurai bebas di bantal, helaian panjangnya itu tersebar luas sampai menyentuh kasur. Mirip seperti aliran sungai yang tenang. Kulit putih pucatnya sedikit memerah karena cuaca dingin yang berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar.

Pipinya tirus. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang telah gadis itu lalui sampai saat menjadi seperti itu. Sakura— _temannya—_ bilang kalau gadis ini mengidap malnutrisi sedangkan tubuhnya dipenuhi memar dan luka lebam saat Sasuke temukan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Lengkap sekali.

" _Terlambat sedikit saja mungkin ia bisa mati Sasuke, tekanan darahnya rendah, dia juga terkena anemia."_

 _Sasuke hanya terdiam saat itu. Netra jelaganya menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang terbaring lemah di kasur. Selang infus menancap di tangan kirinya, memberikan nutrisi yang tidak sempat ia dapatkan di kondisi seperti ini._

" _Kapan ia akan bangun, Sakura?"_

 _Sakura agak terkejut. Gadis musim semi itu seharusnya tahu kalau pria di sampingnya ini juga tahu betul ilmu kesehatan. Mereka ini sama-sama lulusan kedokteran universitas terbaik di sini, apalagi Sasuke juga menyandang lulusan terbaik. Apa pria ini hanya mau menghina Sakura dengan pertanyaan bodoh seperti ini?_

" _Apa?! Kau berniat menghinaku sekarang, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Gadis ini … bukan gadis sembarangan …. Dia salah satu aset pak tua keparat yang menggunakan jasanya beberapa minggu lalu dan Sasuke sendiri masih ingat betapa pak tua itu sangat mempertahankan gadis itu agar tetap hidup.

Pak tua itu bukanlah orang yang akan ikhlas begitu saja ketika melihat salah satu hartanya hilang begitu saja. Tidak. Cepat atau lambat Pak Tua itu pasti akan tahu jika gadis itu ada padanya, dan itu jelas masalah yang cukup merepotkan untuk seorang kriminal berat seperti Sasuke.

" _Aku tidak tahu di mana kau menemukan gadis ini. Yang jelas, sebaiknya kau cari orang orang tuanya! Pasti mereka khawatir dengan keberadaan gadis ini, dan lagi, ia butuh penanganan lebih lanjut di rumah sakit."_

 _Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia mengabaikan semua saran Sakura yang ditujukan "khusus" untuknya._

" _Aku tahu kau pintar. Tapi tolong, jangan mencoba melakukan semuanya sendirian. Kau hanya menyusahkan dirimu."_

Apa yang dikatakan Sakura tempo lalu benar. Teramat benar dan Sasuke pribadi mengakui kebenarannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis itu. Jangankan kenal, nama saja ia tidak tahu! Satu-satunya yang ia tahu tentang gadis ini adalah hubungannya dengan pak tua cacingan itu.

Seharusnya tidak ada halangan untuk melepaskan gadis itu begitu saja. Seharusnya, Sasuke seperti itu saja, meninggalkannya mati mengenaskan di tempat berpasir nan kering. Tapi kenapa perasaan tidak terima mengganjal di hatinya ketika melihat gadis itu sedang sekarat?

 _Sasuke tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak._

Selang infus masih menancap di lengan gadis itu. Sama halnya dengan tabung oksigen. Selang penghantar udara bersih itu mengalir ke hidungnya, memberikannya nutrisi yang ia butuhkan selama tidak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke menarik ke atas selimut yang membungkus gadis itu sampai sebatas bahunya, menatap wajah pucatnya, lalu beranjak dari kursi yang selama ini ia diami sedari tadi itu.

Tapi, sebelum ia beranjak dari kursinya, gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Catastrophs**

 **|Rate M| Romance, drama|  
** **Kana2017** **MasashiKishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Warning. Because of sexual content, mature, and profanity]**

 **[Take your own risk]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have already warned you. Please, be considered!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[2]**

* * *

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamarnya; tanpa sadar segaris senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya. Gadis itu baru saja sadar beberapa saat yang lalu, Ia bahkan sudah sanggup untuk berbicara bahkan berjalan. Rasanya munafik jika Sasuke tidak mengakui bahwa rasa senang sedikit memenuhi hatinya.

 _Ya …. Sedikit. Sedikit_ senang _._

Sasuke menuruni tangga kayu rumahnya. Dengan langkah panjangnya, tidak sulit bagi Sasuke untuk berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat ia turun tadi.

Sasuke sejatinya berniat memasakkan gadis itu makanan. Dia baru saja bangun setelah tidak sadarkan diri hampir dua minggu, pastinya ia membutuhkan makanan yang sehat dan bergizi tinggi. Tapi langkahnya mendadak terhenti ketika ia baru memasuki ruangan yang bernuansa merah-hitam-kelabu itu. Ia ingat kalau ia tidak pernah menyimpan satupun makanan di dapurnya.

Sasuke jarang sekali berada di rumah. Pekerjaannya selalu memaksanya untuk meninggalkan rumah dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Bagi Sasuke, menyimpan makanan adalah suatu tindakan yang bodoh dan sangat membuang uang.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa memakai seluruh bahan makanan yang ia simpan. Bahan makanan itu sudah akan keburu busuk sebelum sempat ia gunakan. Selain itu, ia tidak tahu caranya memasak.

Ia hanya bisa memasak air. Itupun gosong.

Sasuke berniat menelpon restoran keluarga terdekat saja untuk mengisi perutnya dan perut gadis itu. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko membeli bahan makanan lalu memasaknya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu makanan-makanan di restoran itu belum tentu baik untuk pasien yang baru saja bangun dari masa _hibernasi_.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak bisa memasak dan ia juga tidak mau meracuni pasien yang baru dalam proses penyembuhan dengan masakannya.

Ponsel di saku celananya tiba-tiba bergetar. Sontak Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang baru saja meraih gagang telepon rumah. Dengan malas-malasan ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel pintar itu, lalu mengangkat panggilan yang rasanya sangat menyebalkan.

"Oh, Sasuke! Aku sudah menemukan informasi tentang anak itu."

Ah, ternyata salah satu rekan kerjanya **.** Sangat tidak beretika sekali."Langsung ke intinya saja," ucapnya ketus.

"Cih, selalu saja menyuruh. Kau tidak tahu? Betapa susahnya aku mencari informasi gadis itu sampai ke seluk-beluknya? Keparat si tua Danzou itu! Ia menyembunyikan semua identitas gadis itu dengan sangat rapi, ia benar-benar terobsesi untuk menjadikan gadis itu sebagai alat pencetak uang."

Sasuke mulai bisa menebak, tapi ia tetap butuh kepastian. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti?! Namanya Hinata—Hyuuga Hinata—kau harusnya mengenalnya karena kau pernah berurusan dengan Pak Tua Hyuuga yang sangat kolot itu!"

Hyuuga? Sepertinya kenal. Ingatan Sasuke terasa samar.

"Kau pastinya tahu bukan, Hyuuga yang satu itu seperti apa? Dia terlalu banyak bermain dengan mafia dan Yakuza dalam menjalankan usahanya."

"Semenjak kematian ayahnya, anak itu diasuh oleh paman dari pihak ayahnya. Selain karena masih di bawah umur, ia juga membutuhkan seorang wali untuk keperluan sekolahnya."

"Payahnya, Pak Tua Hyuuga itu belum menuliskan satupun surat wasiat. Ketika ia meninggal, anaknya masih bocah, kau tahu selanjutnya, kan?"

"Perusahaan itu bangkrut karena diambil alih oleh pamannya."

"Haha, pintar seperti biasanya, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu sinis, ia kesal sekali jika pria raven itu sudah menunjukkan intelegensinya yang sangat gila itu. "Sejak awal perusahaan itu terlilit hutang pada mafia, ketika perusahaan itu bangkrut, pamannya tidak punya pilihan lain selain memberikan bocah itu untuk jaminan."

"Dan dia berakhir di pasar perdagangan manusia, huh?"

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi, Sasuke," ada jedah, "Aku sudah mengirimkan surat-surat penting yang mungkin akan kau butuhkan nanti lewat pos, beberapa ada yang kukirim lewat email—kau tahu bukan, seketat apa pengiriman pos akhir-akhir ini?—semua data itu akan hangus tak bersisa ketika selesai kau unduh."

"Terima kasih, aku berhutang padamu, dan kuharap kau tidak tertangkap oleh bajingan berengsek itu," tawa Sasuke pelan.

"Cih! Sial! Kalau aku tertangkap, kau harus memberikan mobilmu yang keren itu! Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Yang benar saja," Sasuke menjeda sejenak, melihat jam dinding di rumahnya, "Aku harus pergi—"

"—tunggu," Suigetsu memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan cepat, "Apa yang kau rencanakan untuk bocah itu, sekarang?"

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk gadis itu sekarang? Dia sudah sadar, dan beberapa hari lagi ia sudah cukup sehat untuk hidup sendiri bahkan untuk kembali ke kehidupannya semula bukanlah hal yang sulit. Lagipula identitasnya jelas, mencari perlindungan ke kedutaan besar pasti bukan menjadi halangan untuknya.

 _Tidak seperti dirinya. Haha._

Sasuke mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran gadis itu akan kembali ke dunianya lagi. Meninggalkan dirinya yang sudah menjadi malaikat penolongnya, dan kembali ke kehidupannya yang tenang sebagaimana mestinya. Menuntut ilmu, menghabiskan waktu bersama teman sebayanya, dan lagi … berkencan. Gadis itu pantas untuk menikmati kebebasan itu.

Tapi satu hal yang Sasuke lupakan. Gadis itu sudah tidak memiliki rumah untuk pulang.

 _Tidak akan ada yang menyambutnya. Iya kan?_

Dan fakta itu membuat Sasuke berpikir dua kali untuk mengembalikan gadis itu ke tempat _semulanya._

"Kau tidak berniat untuk menahan gadis itu terus bersamamu, kan?"

Sasuke merasa tertohok tepat di jantungnya ketika pertanyaan itu terlontarkan. "Kau bercanda? Itu tidak lucu, Suigetsu."

"Justru kau itu yang jangan bercanda!" Suigetsu meninggikan suaranya, sedikit kesal. Oh ayolah, ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dibuat candaan jika sudah menyangkut hidup dan mati. Terlebih untuk ukuran seorang Sasuke yang sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya.

"Dengar, kau ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi? Dia ini aset! Aset paling berharga yang dimiliki Danzou! Dia ini terobsesi pada gadis itu untuk menjadikannya mesin pencetak uang di pasar pelacuran!"

"Kau tahu berapa harganya saat di pasar pelelangan perdagangan manusia? Kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan kata-kataku, kau bahkan bisa membeli sebuah mansion besar!" Suigetsu tertawa sambil menyindir.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Otaknya sibuk bekerja mencerna semua informasi yang baru diterima olehnya. Mendengarkan ocehan Suigetsu hanya membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Dia ini buronannya Danzou sekarang. Cepat atau lambat, Pak Tua bajingan itu pasti memburumu karena kau orang yang membawa lari asetnya!" ulang pria ubanan itu berkali-kali sampai Sasuke hapal sendiri.

"Kau tahu bukan, dia orang seperti apa? Bajingan kikir yang tidak mau rugi! Ia juga tidak akan segan-segan mengambil nyawa orang yang berani menghalanginya! Bahkan dirimu sendiri akan habis dibantainya."

Sasuke masih diam tak berniat menjawab penjelasan panjang yang direntetkan Suigetsu barusan. Danzou bukan masalah karena pak tua itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan butiran debu sekalipun. Suigetsu terlalu banyak menggunakan hiperbola dalam kata-katanya.

Lagipula, Sasuke percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Pada kemampuannya yang hampir diakui oleh rekan seprofesi di seluruh dunia. Baginya, mencabut nyawa seekor mafia licik seperti Danzou bukanlah suatu hal yang sulit mengingat julukannya adalah Dewa Kematian.

 _Tunggu_ , kenapa dia berpikir demikian seakan-akan ingin mempertahankan gadis itu untuk tetap di sisinya? Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Sasuke. Aku bahkan tidak tahu setan mana yang membuatmu membawa bocah yang sedang sekarat itu padaku dua minggu lalu," Suigetsu menjeda seakan menunggu respon Sasuke.

Sayangnya, pria itu masih enggan untuk buka suara perihal yang satu ini. Ia lebih memilih menutup semuanya rapat-rapat bahkan pada teman serekan yang _paling_ ia bisa percayai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, Sasuke yang kukenal pastinya meninggalkan seorang gadis yang hanya merepotkannya di sana, sendirian, lalu membiarkannya mati membusuk perlahan di tempat yang kering itu," Suigetsu menjeda sejenak ucapannya, masih menunggu respon Sasuke yang sangat minim.

Hening kembali menyelimuti kedua orang itu, hanya suara kemerisik sinyalah yang memecah obrolan senyap mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu apapun selain menjaga kerahasiaan ini karena hutang budiku, kuharap kita impas sekarang. Selain itu, aku angkat tangan jika sudah berurusan dengan bajingan berengsek itu, aku tidak ingin mati konyol, dan kuharap kau juga begitu, haha."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar ungkapan Suigetsu. "Terima kasih, kau sangat membantuku, Suigetsu."

Panggilan pun dimatikan sepihak oleh lawan bicaranya. Panggilan yang berdurasi lebih dari tiga menit itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin pusing dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Sasuke sendiri bingung dengan apa yang telaj ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ia membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengikut sertakan Suigetsu bahkan ikut mengaitkan Sakura yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya ke dalam masalah ini.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, benar-benar _tidak_.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring sekali. Sontak Sasuke tersentak dari pikirannya.

 _Siapa yang datang malam-malam seperti ini?_ Pikirnya kesal.

Maka, dengan langkah malasnya ia berjalan menuju interkom, untuk memeriksa siapa yang sedang menunggui pintu rumahnya. Seorang perempuan berambut sewarna bunga sakura itu sedang berdiri tegap sambil menatap jam tangan _rolex_ yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

Sakura, teman kuliahnya dulu. Ia datang sambil menenteng dua kotak besar yang Sasuke sinyalir sebagai makanan sehat.

Tanpa pikir panjang pun Sasuke menyambungkan interkomnya, lalu mengatakan "Masuk," sebagai tanda untuk Sakura. Kunci rumahnya pun terbuka, Sakura pun dengan modisnya melenggang masuk ke rumah yang cukup besar itu.

"Sasuke, aku bawa makan malam banyak hari ini, kita bisa makan bersama ya," ucapnya sambil mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Kebetulan sekali aku sedang membutuhkan _banyak_ makanan," ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai. Kedua kakinya pun melangkah menuju _counter_ di dapur rumahnya untuk mengambil beberapa piring dari dalam kabinet yang menempel di dinding dapur.

"Sungguh? Wah, kebetulan sekali," Sakura dengan langkah riangnya mengikuti jalan Sasuke. Ia menaruh kedua kotak bekalnya yang besar itu, membantu Sasuke menyiapkan makanannya, "Kau tahu hari ini aku—tunggu, tiga piring? Ada yang akan ikut bersama kita? Jangan bilang Naruto?!" ucap Sakura kesal sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Salah, untuk kali ini kau tidak beruntung," Sasuke agak tertawa hambar, "Gadis itu sudah sadar, dia pastinya butuh makan 'kan?"

Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya sesaat. Rasanya seperti sebuah batu terjun bebas menghantam dirinya beserta masakan-masakannya yang susah payah ia buat itu. Ada perasaan tidak suka ketika menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian dengan Sasuke seperti biasanya.

"A … kau benar," Sakura hanya bisa mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Ingin hati ia menunjukkan kecemburuannya secara gamblang, tapi binar mata hitam pekat kesukaannya itu memaksa dirinya untuk makan hati.

"Tepat sekali, dan aku—"

Suara debuman orang jatuh terdengar dari lantai dua rumah Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit terpaku ketika debuman itu lewat di telinganya.

"Siapa itu, Sa—" dan tepat sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Sasuke sudah melesat cepat menuju lantai atas rumahnya.

"HINATAA!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata berjalan pelan memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar tempat ia terbangun tadi. Kamar mandi ini cukup besar. Sebuah kaca besar dan westafel untuk menyikat gigi ataupun mencuci muka berada di sisi kirinya dekat pintu masuk. Di belakang ruang terdapat _bathtub_ yang bisa menampung dua orang atau lebih. Sedangkan di atas dinding kanan _bathtub_ tergantung sebuah _shower_ dengan dua keran air: panas dan dingin.

Kedua kaki telanjangnya melangkah ke arah _bathtub_ itu— _shower—_ ia berniat untuk membilas bersih tubuhnya.

 _Tubuhnya yang kotor._

Ia pun melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya lalu menyalakan keran _shower_. Titik-titik air pun turun menghujaninya. Seperti hujan lembut yang sangat ia sukai dulu.

 _Dulu._

Ia menggigil. Air yang menuruni tubuhnya memang air yang hangat, tapi rasanya mendadak dingin seperti tusukan jarum ketika menyentuh kulit putih pucatnya.

Hinata merasakan kepalanya berputar. Tubuhnya masih lemas. Tangannya mengepal di dinding mencari pegangan agar tidak jatuh kembali. Pria itu bilang ia sudah hampir dua minggu lamanya tidak sadarkan diri. Selain terkena malnutrisi ia juga terkena anemia. Pantas saja kepalanya pusing bukan main saat ia mencoba untuk bangun tadi.

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ada di mana dia. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia ingat hanyalah kilasan-kilasan mimpi buruknya di neraka.

Ia tidak kenal siapa pria itu sebenarnya. Wajahnya terasa sangat asing banginya. Tapi dibalik rasa asingnya itu, tersimpan déjà vu yang kuat ketika ia melihat wajah pria itu.

" _Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Hinata menggeleng dengan lemah. Seorang pria berumur tiga puluhan duduk di samping dirinya. Pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ia artikan sendiri. Rautnya terlalu datar, tapi kedua matanya terlalu berekspresi. Terlalu menyiratkan arti._

" _Kau bisa berjalan?"_

 _Hinata mencoba menggerakkan kakinya perlahan. Sayangnya, kedua kaki telanjangnya hanya merespon dengan lemah. Tidak ingin berlama-lama terjebak dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini, ia pun tetap memaksakan kedua anggota gerak bawahnya itu untuk berjalan. Alhasil, ia malah jatuh karena kekurangan tenaga._

 _Tapi pria itu lebih sigap. Sebelah tangannya yang kokoh itu memegang pinggang rampingnya lalu memapahnya kembali untuk berdiri._

" _Kau yakin bisa berjalan?"_

 _Lingkaran tangan itu terasa posesif. Mendekap erat tubuh Hinata ke tubuhnya yang tegap dan atletis itu. Hinata merasakan napasnya hilang sesaat, degup jantungnya bertalu-talu membuat dadanya semakin bertambah sesak._

" _K—kumohon …" Hinata agak tercekat, "Lepaskan aku, T—tuan."_

" _Ah, maaf," pria itu menjedah tapi ia tidak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Hinata. Justru sebaliknya, ia malah mengeratkan tangannya, seakan-akan takut kalau tubuh yang kecil ini akan jatuh lagi._

" _Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu jatuh lagi," desahnya pelan._

 _Hinata agak terpaku. Kedua tangannya yang ada di bahu pria itu tanpa ia sadari meremas pelan bahu kemejanya. "K—kumohon … a—aku tidak bisa untuk saat ini."_

 _Pria itu terbahak keras, "Tenang … aku tidak seperti Madara berengsek itu, aku hanya ingin membantumu, Nona."_

 _Hinata sangsi. Ia tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia mempercayai orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui setelah apa yang telah ia lalui selama ini? Tidak … ia tidak bisa. Baginya semua pria sama saja. Sama saja seperti buaya._

" _Oh, ayolah, jangan menatapku seperti aku yang jahat di sini," pria itu menjeda menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, senyuman menghina lebih tepatnya._

" _Aku hanya ingin membantumu … tidak kurang tidak lebih."_

 _Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan. Mendengar penuturan pria itu membuat dirinya bingung dan bimbang. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak seharusnya langsung mempercayai orang yang baru saja ia lihat; ia seharusnya belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah pernah terjadi di hidupnya._

 _Tapi pria itu seakan memaksanya untuk menyadarkan diri pada dirinya. Kenapa dunia begitu keras pada Hinata?_

 _Hinata kesal. Ia lelah dengan semua konfrotasi yang ia ciptakan sendiri._

" _M—mohon bantuannya …" ucapnya lirih. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kuat bahu pria itu, berusaha mencari pegangan agar tidak kembali terjatuh. Sedangkan pria itu semakin melingkarkan tangan kokohnya secara protektif di pinggang Hinata yang ramping itu._

 _Pria itu sepertinya terlalu bebal dan keras kepala. Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata pertama kali ketika pria itu bersikukuh memapah Hinata bahkan sampai membantunya berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di sisi lain ruangan ini. Tapi, hal itulah yang membuat Hinata yakin kalau pria ini murni ingin membantunya. Bukan memanfaatkannya._

 _Tidak seperti Pak Tua mesum nan bajingan itu._

" _Kau bisa memakainya," ucap pria itu sambil membukakan pintu kamar mandi._

" _Jangan khawatir untuk baju ganti, aku akan menyiapkannya. Setelah selesai mandi kau bisa keluar untuk makan bersamaku."_

 _Pria itu melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari pinggang Hinata. Perasaan lega yang bercampur tak rela mendadak memenuhi hatinya. Hinata merasa dirinya sudah tidak waras._

" _Jangan menatapku seperti itu; kau akan membuatku gila," ia menjeda, "Apa harus aku ikut masuk untuk memandikanmu?"_

 _Hinata pun menggeleng cepat lalu menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi saking kagetnya._

Pipi Hinata memerah seketika. Ingatan itu benar-benar mampu meningkatkan detak jantungnya dua kali lipat. Pria itu benar-benar mesum. Yang benar saja, ia memberikan candaan kotor pada orang yang baru saja ia temui!

Benar kata pepatah, semua pria memang buaya. Buaya darat.

Tapi terlepas dari buaya darat ataupun tingkat kemesuman pria itu, ada satu hal yang Hinata tidak ketahui. Mengapa ia merasa familiar dengan muka pria itu? Padahal ini baru kali pertama mereka bertemu, bukan?

 _Iya 'kan?_

Hinata mengambil sabun cair yang ada di rak, menuangkannya pada telapak tangan lalu mengusapkan cairan itu ke seluruh tubuhnya. Wangi pinus menyeruak memenuhi indra penciuman Hinata. Wangi yang sama dengan wangi pria itu ….

 _TIDAKKK! Jangan biarkan dirimu terlena, Hinata!_

Dengan cekatan ia membersihkan setiap inchi tubuhnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kembali terpedaya oleh daya pikat pria itu yang terlalu mengerikan. Tidak akan lagi! Selamanya!

Setelah menyabuni badannya, membersihkan rambut panjangnya, ia bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. Handuk yang menggantung di kamar mandi ia sambar asal-asalan. Tidak peduli handuk itu punya siapa sebenarnya.

Ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi setengah basah. Atau sangat basah kuyup. Rambut panjangnya masih menyimpan banyak air. Alhasil tetes-tetes air tercipta sepanjang jalannya dari kamar mandi menuju kasur tempatnya tidur tadi.

Sebuah _sweeter_ rajut berwarna krem lembut dan rok panel warna pastel ukuran midi, sudah pria itu siapkan untuknya. Bahkan pakaian dalamnya juga sudah terlipat rapi di kasur.

Hinata lekas mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ia kenakan tadi. Rambut panjang yang seharusnya ia keringkan dengan benar agar tidak rusak itu malah ia usap kasar dan asal-asalan dengan handuk.

Setelah merasa yakin rambutnya sudah kering ia menyambar pakaian dalamnya. Tapi ia mendadak terhenti ketika ia memasangkan bra.

 _Kenapa bra ini terasa sangat pas?_

Dan pertanyaan ini menjadi heboh di kepala Hinata.

 _T—ti—ti—dak mungkin kan pria itu … meremas dadanya saat ia sedang tidur?_

Hinata melepaskan bra itu, lalu memeriksa ukurannya dan ternyata, ukuran bra itu tiga nomer di atas ukuran asli branya. Hinata bisa merasa sedikit lega ketika ukuran itu tidak benar-benar pas jadi masih ada kemungkinan kalau pria itu cuma menebak-nebak saja.

Hinata meyakinkan dirinya, ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran kotornya itu. Ia mencoba berpikir positif kalau pria itu—pria yang umurnya lewat kepala tiga itu—adalah orang yang baik-baik, tidak akan memanfaatkan kesempatan di balik kelonggaran yang ada.

Pria itu pasti pria yang baik, walaupun otaknya sangat mesum tapi pria itu pastinya dan sudah semestinya tidak—

dan dan kembali mematung ketika ia berhasil mengaitkan bra itu pada tempatnya. Bra itu benar-benar pas di dadanya.

 _Tidak mungkin …._

Hinata baru ingat kalau ukuran yang tadi ia bandingkan adalah ukuran dadanya 3 tahun lalu dan pria itu memberikan bra yang ukurannya sangat pas dengan dadanya.

Menebak pun juga seharusnya tidak setepat ini. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia ….

Hinata mundur selangkah. Selangkah lagi dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa ingat kalau lantai yang sedang ia pijak saat ini sedang basah karena rambutnya. Alhasil, ia tergelincir dan jatuh menghantam lantai.

Bunyi debuman terdengar. Tidak begitu memekakkan tapi cukup menggema. Kaitan di branya lepas karena tadi ia hanya memasang di salah satu kaitannya.

Pintu kamar yang sedari tidak dikunci pun terbuka dengan lebar, menampilkan pria itu yang masuk dengan raut khawatir.

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa-a—" dan kata-kata pria itu tertelan kembali ketika melihat posisi Hinata yang sangat tidak etis.

Ia Jatuh dengan posisi miring, kedua tangan sebagai penyangga tubuhnya dan ia hanya memakai celana dalam yang modelnya— _ahsudahlah—_ ditambah branya terlepas dan turun memperlihatkan kedua bongkahan dadanya dengan puncak yang memerah dan mengacung tegang.

Sasuke merutuk melihat pemandangan itu _. Nikmat dunia mana yang kamu dustakan?_

" _Sasuke! Ada apa?"_ suara sayup-sayup itu pun terdengar memecahkan suasanya kaku yang menyelimuti.

Sadar akan namanya dipanggil, pria itu langsung melesat keluar dari kamar, menutup pintu lalu berlari ke lantai bawah rumahnya.

Sedangkan Hinata? Ia hanya merutuki kebodohannya dan berdoa semoga ia masih bisa menikah setelah apa yang menimpa hidupnya saat ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi … namamu, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata menatap perempuan itu ketakutan dan dengan ragu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada yang aneh ketika Hinata bertemu dengan perempuan yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Haruno Sakura. Terlalu aneh sampai-sampai matanya tidak bisa lepas dari perempuan itu.

Umurnya sekitar lebih dari tiga puluh tahunan—seumuran dengan pria aneh yang duduk sambil menyeduh teh oolong di sampingnya, wanita itu—wajahnya cantik, kulitnya putih mulus, rambut _pinkish-_ nyaitu tidak sama sekali kelihatan norak. Bahkan terlihat alami untuk dirnya.

Pakaiannya sangat elegan walaupun hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratasnya hilang. Celana kain model _cut bray_ warna khaki itu terlihat pas dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang kurus. Jam tangan _rolex_ ada di pergelangan tangannya yang ramping, sedangkan kalung emas yang melingkar di lehernya. Benar-benar membuatnya semakin elegan dan _modis._

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau ingin membuat makanan menjadi dingin?"

Hinata balik menatap orang yang baru saja menyindirnya itu. Rasanya cukup kesal jika seseorang menyuruhmu makan dengan sindiran yang kontras; Hinata jelas tidak suka. Ia akan makan dengan sendirinya, dengan kemauannya sendiri, bukan karena disuruh oleh pria itu.

Memangnya Hinata itu apanya? Barangnya? Pria itu sukses membuat Hinata kesal bukan main kali ini.

Hinata jelas lebih memilih mengambil kursi yang berhadapan Sakura; pria itu ada di samping Sakura. Ia enggan mengambil kursi yang mengharuskannya berhadapan dengan pria itu. Melihat wajah sengak dan menyebalkannya dari kejauhan saja sudah mampu membuat Hinata emosi, apalagi jika harus berhadapan dalam radius kurang dari semeter.

Tidak … tidak …. Hinata tidak akan tahan barang sedikitpun.

"Berapa umurmu, Hinata? Kau terlihat sangat muda," tanya Sakura.

Pikiran Hinata pecah kembali. Pertanyaan itu mendadak seperti petir baginya. Hinata merasa ragu kalau harus mengatakan identitasnya secara gamblang untuk saat ini.

Dia bukan perempuan bodoh yang akan jatuh pada pertanyaan basa-basi. Tiga tahun hidupnya seharusnya sudah cukup membuat Hinata belajar dari pengalaman: tidak akan langsung mempercayai orang yang baru saja ia temui.

Terlebih … instingnya memberikan sinyal agar ia harus menjaga jarak dengan wanita itu sekarang sampai seterusnya. Insting apa ini namanya? Hinata tidak tahu.

"A—"

"—itu tidak penting Sakura," pria itu memotongnya dengan cepat, entah sengaja atau tidak, Hinata tidak yakin, tapi pria itu meliriknya sekilas dengan lirikan yang sulit Hinata sendiri artikan. Lirikan yang aneh seperti sedang … menggodanya?

 _Mungkin?_

Hinata merasakan perutnya jatuh seketika.

"Dia baru sadar, tubuhnya masih belum pulih dengan benar," Sasuke agak menjedah sejenak mengaduk makanannya yang panas, "Kau tidak lupa 'kan tentang trauma fisik juga psikisnya? Kau ini dokter, Sakura."

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, Sasuke, lagipula kita harus tahu identitasnya, bukan?"

Jantung Hinata melambat seketika. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Seluruh sirkuit di otakknya mulai bekerja keras menciptakan scenario yang tepat untuk mengelabui dua orang itu. Ia tidak ingin dicurigai lalu dibuang lagi ke tempat itu.

 _Semoga mereka tidak menaruh curiga yang banyak pada dirinya._

"Kau ini asalnya dari mana, Hinata? Bahasa Jepangmu fasih sekali, kau sedang sekolah di sini, hm?"

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia mengambil makanannya lalu menyuap dalam diam. Gelagatnya seperti orang cuek yang tidak mau peduli dengan keadaan aneh yang menyelimuti ruang makannya. Terutama tensi berat yang menyelimuti kedua mahluk perempuan yang ada di sana.

"Aku … tidak—aku … hanya berlibur."

"Berlibur? Wah seru sekali …" komentar perempuan itu, "Dan kau menginap di rumah Sasuke-kun? Apa hubunganmu dengannya sampai dia membolehkanmu tinggal?"

"Ah aku—"

"—Sudahlah Sakura," potong Sasuke cepat, "Duduk dan makan, kau baru sembuh, bukan?" kata Sasuke sambil menatap gadis yang terpaut satu meter dengannya.

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya dari mulut gadis ini, aku tidak tahan dengan sikap diammu ketika aku menanyakannya," potong Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Kau tahu? Sasuke sangat menghawatirkanmu; ia bahkan rela begadang hanya untuk menungguimu."

Pria itu hanya mendecak kesal, lalu memutar kedua bolanya malas. Kenapa sikap perempuan ini terasa lebih menyebalkan daripada biasanya?

"Kau itu siapanya? Keluarganya? Adik? Sepupu—ah—pacarnya?" tanya Sakura lirih sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya—"

"—Bukannya lancang atau apa, aku sempat memeriksamu saat kau tidak sadarkan diri—aku ini dokter—dari mana kau dapatkan luka lebam seperti itu?"

Kedua tangan Hinata mengepal, meremas kain roknya. Ia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada perempuan itu. Haruskah ia berkata jujur, lalu menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya selama ini pada orang-orang yang bahkan baru ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu? Tidak … tidak … yang benar saja, Hinata jelas tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri sekarang.

"Aku hanya—"

"—Apa kau sudah menelepon orang tuamu? Keluargamu? Apa mereka tidak khawatir dengan dirimu? Mengingat kau sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama dua minggu," ada jeda, "Kau ini … siapa sebenarnya? _Pelarian_?"

Jantung Hinata mendadak berhenti berdetak sejenak. Kata-kata itu melesat cepat menusuk jantung Hinata, menohok hatinya bak tertangkap basah melakukan suatu kejahatan besar. Hinata merasa, tidak seharusnya ia berlama-lama di sini.

"Sakura! Kau terlalu kasar padanya—"

"—tidak perlu repot-repot, Tuan," ucap Hinata tercekat, tenggorokannya yang kering itu semakin menambah keras degupan jantungnya, membuatnya semakin lemas dan tidak berdaya. "Aku sudah berencana akan pergi sekarang … terima kasih atas bantuan, Anda."

Hinata pun membungkuk pelan, lalu berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu rumah Sasuke. Pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kedua manusia yang sedang menatapnya dengan dua pandangan yang berbeda.

Sasuke menatap kepergian figur itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kepalanya mendadak berdenyut ketika Hinata sudah benar-benar lepas dari jangkauan matanya. Sebagian dari dirinya mendadak hilang tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" tanya pria itu sinis ketika melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Aku? Hanya bertanya? Bukankah itu wajar? Lagipula aku hanya bercanda dari tadi," balas Sakura dengan nada yang cuek. Ia yang mengisi kursi di samping Sasuke itu pun mulai mengambil makanan ke mangkoknya yang kosong.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Baginya, ucapan Sakura itu terlalu berlebihan, mengingat _backround_ gadis itu—Hinata—yang jauh dari kata _normal._

Tapi apa daya? Sakura tidak mengerti apapun tentangnya juga tentang gadis itu. Dia memiliki dunia yang berbeda darinya apalagi gadis itu. Hidupnya bahagia, jauh dari kesuraman dan kesulitan. Jelas, ia tidak akan bisa paham apalagi menerima keadaan Hinata yang sangat tersiksa.

Dia sendiri sejatinya tidak ingin melepaskan Hinata begitu saja. Semenjak pertemuan mereka di daerah timur tengah sana, Sasuke sudah merasakan perasaan aneh setiap kali ia melihat gadis itu. Perasaan aneh yang selalu membuatnya terus terbayang-bayang akan sosok rapuhnya, sekalipun baru kali ini mereka bertemu secara langsung.

Sasuke tidak mengerti, ingin sekali ia mengejar gadis itu, menyeretnya untuk tetap berada dalam jangkauannya selama mungkin atau bisa dikata Sasuke ingin sekali untuk—

"— _Ne,_ Sasuke-kun, minggu depan aku mau berlibur ke pulau tropis, daerah asia tenggara sana, bagaimana kalau kau ikut?" dan suara nyaring Sakura kembali menyadarkannya dari pikiran aneh ini.

Sasuke terkesiap, ia memandang Sakura sekilas lalu kembali menatap makanannya yang tinggal sedikit. "Entahlah …" jawabnya asal.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa? Apa karena pekerjaanmu itu? Ayolah … ini akhir tahun … tidak bisakah kau cuti?"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh singkat. Apa katanya? Cuti? Yang benar saja, dan lagi, ia pribadi tidak begitu tertarik dengan ajakan Sakura yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Musim panas di pulau tropis memang selalu menarik perhatian orang-orang yang hidup di daerah subtropis sepertinya ini. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia berkeingingan untuk pergi ke sana … bahkan pergi bersama Sakura sekalipun … tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya.

Saat ini yang ada di pikiran pria dewasa itu hanyalah dia, Hinata, sosok gadis kecil yang ia temukan beberapa tempo lalu. Sasuke _benar-benar_ ingin menarik tangan perempuan lalu memeluknya saat ini juga.

Obsesi yang aneh ….

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke-kun, apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum kau pergi lagi? Aku bisa menemanimu."

Sasuke masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ajakan-ajakan yang Sakura ucapkan dari tadi hanya terdengar seperti angin lalu di otaknya. Tidak penting dan tidak perlu untuk—

Dering nyaring ponsel memecahkan lamunan singkatnya. Suigetsu, nama yang tertera di layar ponsel. Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah, heran dengan sikap orang yang satu ini. Tidak biasanya manusia ubanan itu meneleponnya sampai dua kali dalam sehari jika mereka tidak dalam sebuah misi bersama tapi sekarang? Mereka tidak.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura, mata _emerald-_ nya mencoba melirik layar ponsel Sasuke. Menyadari gerak gerik mata Sakura, Sasuke memilih beranjak dari kursinya lalu menjawab panggilan tidak wajar itu di ruang tamunya, yang hanya disekati oleh lemari buku kaca dengan dapur.

"Sasuke, ini gawat!" ucap Suigetsu dengan panik di seberang sana.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke masih mempertahankan suara tenangnya, namun otaknya mulai berpikir ada apa gerangan yang terjadi di seberang sana. Pasalnya, suara Suigetsu yang seharusnya terdengar aneh dan urakan itu mendadak lirih dan agak tertahan.

"Pak tua keparat itu … Danzou … dia—"

Suara Suigetsu terdengar tidak jelas, napasnya yang terengah-engahlah yang hanya terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke masih tetap pada diamnya walaupun perasaannya mendadak tidak enak ketika mendengar nama bajingan itu dari mulut Suigetsu.

Ini pasti ada kaitannya dengannya. Pasti dan Sasuke tidak suka akan fakta kalau Danzou masih belum mau melepaskannya.

"Cepat katakan, keparat!" bentak Sasuke keras sampai mengagetkan Sakura.

"... dia … Danzou … mengejarmu sampai ke sini … kau harus lari …."

"Lari? Apa kau menghinaku?!"

"Argh! Berengsek! Kau itu jadi buronan mafia! Seluruh mafia mencarimu—juga gadis itu—bahkan kepalamu sudah dihargai lebih dari jutaan dollar! Kembalikan gadis itu pada Pak Tua bajingan itu atau kau akan mati, Sasuke!"

Sasuke membanting ponselnya keras ke lantai. Benda mahal selebar lima inchi itu langsung pecah seketikanya menghantam ubin lantai yang keras. Sakura hanya bisa mematung di pojokan begitu melihat amarah Sasuke yang memanas. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu apa yang Sasuke dan pria yang di telepon itu bicarakan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu masalah yang melibatkan pujaannya ini.

"Sasuke—"

"—pulang Sakura," potong Sasuke cepat lalu menyambar mantel kulit panjangnya yang tergantung dekat pintu rumah.

"Tunggu, Sasuke," Sakura berusaha mengejar pria itu, "Kau mau kemana?!" tanyanya pasrah.

"Aku, harus pergi sekarang, Sakura."

"Tidak! Tunggu—" Sakura mencekal tangan kekar Sasuke sebelum pria itu melenggang pergi meninggalkannya, "Ceritakan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang."

Sasuke berbalik menatap perempuan itu. Kedua mata _onyx_ -nya menatap langsung emerald Sakura untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini. Namun satu hal yang Sakura harus tahu, tatapan itu jauh dari tatapan yang selama ini ia harapkan.

 _Itu bukanlah tatapan yang penuh cinta._

"Aku harus pergi, maaf," ucap Sasuke sambil mengacak pelan puncak kepala Sakura. Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu sendiri dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **FAQ**

 **Sasu dan Hina sudah kenal kah?** ._. **Apa arti dari katastrofe?** Judul mengintepretasikan isi cerita, jadi kalau aku ngasih tahu artinya, ngga surprise lagi dong. Hehe. **Kana duh karyamu bikin deg deg, jangan sampai ngga dilanjut.** Fortunately, I have done until chapter 4, so just wait me patiently, guys. I love all of you so much. **Penasaran siapa yang nolong Hinata, semoga itu Sasuke.** Does he? :) **Inget sama kisahnya Zoe dan Adora.** Actually nope. Aku lupa inspirasi cerita ini dari mana dan siapa walaupun aku baper sama kisah cintanya mereka.

Regards,

 **Kamis, 13 April 2017** , written by KanaLKentangky


	3. Rain

Hinata terus berlari menyusuri jalan stapak yang membelah kota. Entah sudah berapa kali kaki telanjangnyanya menginjak kerikil yang tajam, ataupun menginjak genangan-genangan air yang dingin, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa.

Aneh. Hinata merasakan sakit di dadanya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasakan ini selepas angkat kaki dari rumah pria itu.

Terlepas dari sikap mesumnya yang menyebalkan di awal pertemuan mereka, Hinata akui pria itu adalah pria yang baik. Sangat baik malah. Ia bahkan dengan sukarela menyelamatkannya dari kematian tanpa mengambil kompensasi atas tubuhnya.

Hinata terperdaya. Dia mungkin telah jatuh pada pandangan pertama pada pria itu. Tapi kenyataan bahwa pria itu bukanlah siapa-siapanya dan ia sendiri harus meninggalkan pria itu cepat atau lambatlah yang membuat perasaan Hinata menjadi tidak karuan dan semakin tidak stabil.

Angin dingin malam menerpa tubuhnya yang kurus. Tetes-tetes hujan turun perlahan dari langit untuk membasahi tubuhnya; Hinata menggigil kedinginan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, ia paling tidak bisa bersahabat dengan hawa itu.

Hinata merasakan kepalanya berputar, pusing, dan anemia kembali menyerangnya. Tapi, selelah-lelahnya dia, sesakit apapun dirinya—bahkan—setidak berdayanya tubuhnya untuk bergerak, Hinata harus terus melangkahkan kakinya, melewati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang.

Ia harus secepat mungkin pergi dari tempat ini agar bisa selamat. Pak tua Danzou itu kemungkinan masih mencoba untuk mengejarnya, mencarinya, lalu menyeretnya untuk masuk ke neraka itu lagi.

Malam semakin larut; lampu-lampu jalan bersinar terang, saling sorot menyorot, menciptakan silau terang yang menyakitkan mata Hinata. Plang-plang tanda jalan yang seharusnya membantu orang tersesat itu malah semakin menyulitkan Hinata; tulisan-tulisan latin aneh yang tidak Hinata ketahui memenuhi seluruh plang yang tertempel di tiang-tiang kota.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak tahu dirinya ada di mana sekarang. Tempat ini terasa asing, orang-orang yang memiliki ciri fisik yang jauh berbeda dengannya memenuhi jalanan kota. Wajah datar dengan garis tegas serta tubuh mereka yang tinggi besar itu semakin menciutkan nyali Hinata yang sudah kecil.

Hinata bisa merasakan kedua kakinya melemas; kekurangan nutrisi jelas membuat keseimbangannya melemah. Tubuhnya yang tidak tersokong dengan baik pun terjatuh ketika menabrak tubuh orang yang jauh lebih besar dan kekar dibanding dirinya.

Pria besar itu memakinya dengan bahasa yang tidak ia ketahui. Mukanya bulat berlemak, kulitnya putih pucat dipenuhi bercak hitam di dekat hidungnya, napasnya bau alkohol membuat kepala Hinata semakin pusing. Hinata sama sekali tidak mengenalinya, dan Hinata sendiri terlalu takut untuk melawan.

Pria itu menarik tangan Hinata; Hinata terkesiap. Tubuhnya bergidik ketika tangan kekar itu menarik lengannya secara paksa. Hinata berteriak keras, menciptakan atensi besar di sekelilingnya.

Seluruh orang yang ada di trotoar itu memperhatikannya. Cengkraman tangan pria itu pada tangannya mengendur perlahan, Hinata pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan menghempaskan tangan pria itu dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya lalu berlari meninggalkan kerumunan yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga. Peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya itu bercampur dengan tetes-tetes air hujan yang dingin dan sepah. Bajunya basah, dingin semakin merasuki tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya kering, napasnya sesak, tabuhnya menggigil. Hinata sudah tidak kuat untuk berlari lagi dan ia jatuh tersungkur di tengah jalanan yang sepi.

Napasnya terengah hebat. Kepulan asap mengepul dari mulut dan hidungnya, memperlihatkan betapa dinginnya udara yang menyelimutinya saat ini. Mata kelabunya bergerak cepat menyusuri daerah yang ia tempati saat ini. Sebuah gang sepi yang dipenuhi vandal di sana sini. Sekali lagi, Hinata menyadari kalau dirinya _benar-benar_ tersesat saat ini.

Bunyi tapak kaki memecahkan keheningan telinganya. Kepala Hinata berputar cepat menatap sosok hitam yang ada di belakangnya. Sosok hitam tinggi menjulang dengan sebuah payung yang sama hitamnya dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Warna kulitnya putih pucat sepucat tembok. Parasnya tirus dan segaris senyuman psiko terpatri di bibirnya.

Hinata menelan ludah keringnya. Tubuhnya gemetar berusaha untuk lari. Namun kakiknya terlalu lemah untuk berdiri.

Ia sangat kenal dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang ia kenal cukup _baik_ , tangan kanan Danzou. Sai simura.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hinata," sapanya dengan senyuman sadis.

Hinata terkesiap, tangannya meremas aspal yang keras itu. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah, berusaha keras untuk menghindari keberadaan pria itu yang terus saja mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu? _Onii-san-_ mu ini sangat kesepian ketika kau pergi, kau tidak ingin pulang?"

Sebuah payung hitam besar memayungi Hinata dari guyuran Hujan. Hinata mendongak, menatap Sai yang sedang membungkukkan badannya hanya untuk memayungi dirinya. Segaris senyuman manis yang kelewat misterius itu tidak pernah absen dari bibirnya. Hinata sealalu merasakan ketidaknyamanan tiap kali melihat senyuman pria itu yang terasa ganjil di matanya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras, ia terus memundurkan tubuhnya dalam posisinya yang terduduk. Ia tidak ingin kembali bersama orang yang mengatai dirinya " _Onii-san_ " itu selamanya, dan sampai kapan pun juga. Walaupun pria itu menyeretnya hidup-hidup sekalipun.

"Ayolah … Danzou-sama merindukanmu … kau tidak rindu dengannya?"

Tidak sama sekali. Ia bahkan memilih mati dibandingkan harus kembali ke _pelukan_ pria bangsat bau tanah itu.

Jika Danzou berusaha untuk mengambilnya kembali, maka Hinata akan berusaha melarikan dirinya. Hinata tahu kalau Danzou bukanlah sembarang orang. Memang benar, dia hanyalah seonggok pria bangkotan lemah yang sangat bergantung pada tangan-tangan kanannya. Dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah serta jaringan koneksi yang luas, berengsek itu selalu menghalalkan setiap cara untuk memuaskan obsesi serta egonya yang tinggi. Membunuh satu dua nyawa baginya bukanlah hal yang masalah. Dan bagi Hinata sendiri, tidak ada bedanya kembali ke sisi pria bangsat itu atau mati kelaparan dan kedinginan di pinggir jalan.

Hinata harus kuat, ia harus bisa melarikan diri dari Danzou dan kroni-kroninya secepat mungkin. Terlebih ia harus lepas dari cengkraman Si Psikopat Sai yang sekarang ada di hadapannya ini.

Tapi, Sai telah mengurungnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia bisa beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Dengan kedua tangannya, Sai mengunci pergelangan tangan Hinata yang kecil itu. Meraup setiap inchi bibir Hinata, lalu memaksa masuk lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Hinata. Memagut bibir itu secara paksa, walaupun penolakan saja yang ia terima.

Hinata merasa harga dirinya kembali diinjak-injak.

Hinata mencoba melawan. Ia tidak ingin dinodai lebih jauh dari ini. Berkali-kali ia mencoba memutus pagutan itu, berkali-kali pula ia menampar-nampar pipi Sai. Namun naas, dirinya yang lemah ini tidak sebanding dengan tenaga seorang pria dewasa.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata … sangat …" ucapnya lirih dengan nada rendah di sela-sela ciumannya, "Tidakkah kau juga mencintaiku? Aku bisa menyelamatkanmu dari pria bau tanah itu …."

Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat. Kedua mata kelabunya menatap nyalang pria yang mengungkapkan perasaan cinta sepihaknya. Tak pernah sekalipun Hinata sudi untuk mencintai seorang pria yang menjerumuskannya ke neraka. Tidak pernah. Sekalipun Hinata mati sekarang.

Sai mendekat, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh kurus Hinata. "Ayo kita mulai semua dari awal lagi; hanya aku, kau, dan cinta kita."

Hinata berusaha mengeluarkan protesnya, tapi Sai sudah membungkam mulutnya lagi dengan ciuman agresif keahliannya.

Ia memiringkan wajahnya, berusaha memperdalam tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata yang terbungkam erat. Ego mulai menguasai pria itu, nafsunya yang liar tidak bisa hanya dipuaskan oleh sebuah ciuman sepihak belaka. Kedua tangannya bergerak pelan memasuki sweeter longgar Hinata yang basah.

Punggung kecil nan mulus milik Hinata itu benar-benar memikatnya. Tangan kekarnya bergerak pelan ke atas ke bawah membelai kulit yang membungkus rangka itu, lalu berakhir melepas ikatan bra yang gadis kecil itu kenakan, dan sejurus kemudian, ia menarik pakaian dalam itu keluar dari tubuh kecil Hinata.

Sebelah tangannya bergerak keluar dari sweeter, meremas dada Hinata yang penuh dan berisi dari luar sweeter. Jemarinya berhenti pada puncak dada Hinata. Memilin pelan daerah itu dan merangsang puncaknya agar mengeras dan membesar perlahan.

Hinata terpekik. Refleksnya berkerja cepat menendang pria itu dengan seluruh sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

Pria itu terjengkang ke belakang. Payung yang sedari tadi bersandar di bahunya itu terpelanting jauh membuatnya basah karena kehujanan. Menyadari kesempatan emasnya, Hinata memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berlari meninggalkan pria itu sendiri.

Pria itu hanya menatap datar kepergian gadis kecilnya. Senyum manis nan sadis masih terpatri di bibirnya. Guyuran huyan turun semakin lama semakin lebat, membasahi tubuh atletis penuh otot miliknya, menciptakan lekukan-lekukan eksotis pada leher serta dada bidangnya.

Seorang pria bertubuh kekar berlari memasuki gang tersebut dengan tergopoh-gopoh, mengambil payung yang terpelanting tadi lalu memayungi pria itu. "Sai-sama! Gadis itu kabur!" ada jeda, "Dan lagi … _Hatter … Grimm Reaper_ itu sudah membabat habis Divisi 10."

Sai menatap pria itu dengan wajah tersenyumnya, kedua netra jelaganya melirik kembali pungguh kecil Hinata yang bergerak menjauh. "Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi panggung seniku yang terbaik," ucapnya datar lalu tertawa keras.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Catastrophs**

 **|Rate M| Romance, drama|  
** **Kana2017** **MasashiKishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Warning. Because of sexual content, mature, and profanity]**

 **[Take your own risk]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have already warned you. Please, be considered!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[3]**

* * *

Sasuke mengeram frustasi. Danzou telah bergerak lebih cepat dari perkiraannya; bahkan dia juga sudah mengetahui tempat persembunyiaanya selama ini. Sialan! Sejauh mana bajingan bau tanah itu tahu tentang dirinya?!

Hujan turun perlahan. Titik-titik air itu turun membasahi tubuh tingginya secara berkala. Sasuke terengah-engah, kepulan asap keluar dari rongga mulutnya menciptakan kabut tipis di udara. Ia telah menyusuri jalan setapak di sekitar rumahnya dan sampai sekarang pun ia tidak menemukan gadis yang ia cari-cari itu.

Kedua mata _onyx_ -nya bergerak cepat, menyusuri pedestrian kota yang ramai dipenuhi orang-orang. Mereka semua berjalan dengan cepat, berpacu dengan waktu. Namun, kerumunan orang di seberang jalan berkumpul di tengah-tengah, sedang mempermasalahkan suatu hal.

Seorang pria tua gemuk berkepala bulat berlemak menjadi sentral dari kerumunan itu. Wajah pria itu memerah, seorang polisi nampak sedikit kesulitan untuk berbicara dengannya. Pria tua itu meracau dalam bahasa inggris. Suaranya yang keras itu terdengar sampai seberang jalan.

Sasuke sedikit menyipitkan matanya; ia menemukan sesosok pria yang lebih menyita perhatiannya ketimbang pria berlemak tadi. Seorang pria tinggi bermantel hitam panjang dengan payung yang melindungi tubuhnya dari guyuran hujan, sedang berjalan pelan melewati kerumunan tersebut.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, pria itu berjalan pelan menuju gang yang berjarak lebih dari dua ratus meter dari kerumunan tersebut. Tapak kaki bersepatu kulit mahal, serta caranya berjalan itu tampak familiar di mata Sasuke. Ia merasa pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya.

 _Tapi … di mana?_

Pria itu berbelok memasuki sebuah gang yang tidak terlalu sempit. Sontak Sasuke sadar siapa pria itu sebenarnya; Sai, tangan kanan Danzou.

Tak ingin membuang waktu semakin lama, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menyeberangi jalanan kota yang saat itu sedang sepi, mengabaikan segala aturan pejalan kaki yang seharusnya Sasuke taati, ia berlari mengejar Sai secepat yang ia bisa.

Sasuke bergerak cepat. Ia berlari melewati kerumunan itu, menghindari padatnya pedestrian kota, memilih gang sempit untuk memotong jalan. Yang lebih sepi, dan bagi orang awam ketahui hanyalah gang buntu biasa karena letaknya di belakang sebuah pabrik tua yang kumuh.

Lima sampai tujuh orang telah berkumpul di belakang gang sambil menunggu kedatangannya. Mereka semua bertubuh tinggi besar dan kekar. Warna pakaian mereka serba hitam, puncak kepala yang seharusnya terkena hujan itu tertutup oleh sebuah topi _bowler_ yang hampir menutupi setengah mukanya. Satu di antara mereka membawa senapan laras panjang, sisanya hanya berbekal tangan kosong serta tatapan sengak.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Sai yang berengsek itu benar-benar telah memprediksikan jalan pikirannya, sampai mau repot-repot menyiapkan sekumpulan orang untuk mengulur waktu berharganya ini.

Sasuke sebenarnya berpikir untuk lari, tapi satu ketujuh pria itu maju melayangkan tinjunya; dengan cepat tubuhnya bergerak untuk menghindari serangan itu lalu membelokkan serangan itu ke kanannya, tepat menghajar pria lain yang sedang mencoba menyerangnya selagi dirinya lengah.

Pria pertama tadi tubuhnya limbung akibat serangannya dibelokkan oleh Sasuke. Menyadari kesempatan emas itu, Sasuke memukul telak tengkuknya, memelintir pergelangan tangannya hingga bunyi patahan tulang terdengar keras menggema di gang itu.

Sebuah peluru melesat memotong angin tepat di samping kiri telinga Sasuke. Mata elangnya bergerak mencari tersangka penembakan dirinya, seorang pria kurus yang berada di belakang kerumunan, tepat di bawah pipa gas yang karatan sedang memangku senjata laras panjang, serta membidiknya lewat sebelah matanya yang sipit.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat, meraih kedua pistol yang tersimpan dalam mantel kulit panjangnya. Berbekal kedua pistol tersebut, Sasuke menembakkan pelurunya bergantian, menyasar empat pria terdepan sekaligus dalam delapan kali tembakan beruntun.

Peluru-pelurunya bergerak cepat, wangi mesiu yang bercampur anyir darah bergabung menjadi satu lalu menguar memenuhi udara pengap gang ini. Sasuke sedikit terengah, ia menembakkan kembali pelurunya ke tangan dan kaki keempat pria tadi. Tanpa ragu sedikit pun ia mengancurkan kedua anggota gerak atas mereka, menghilangkan peluang mereka untuk bisa menikmati karunia Tuhan itu.

Kini musuhnya tersisa satu di depannya—si penembak—dan satu di belakangnya—si korban jotos tadi. Si penembak mulai menyiapkan senapannya, berniat untuk menyerang Sasuke saat ini juga. Sedangkan si korban jotos diam-diam menyiapkan sebilah pisau tajam untuk menikam Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke memilih untuk meladeni tantangan si penembak. Ia mengabaikan korban jotos tadi sekalipun ia tahu sebilah pisau berusaha menikamnya punggungnya. Lagipula, ia memiliki rencana yang cukup bagus untuk menghabisi dua bocah ini bersamaan.

Sasuke mulai mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Musim dingin memang bukan kesukaannya untuk membantai tujuh orang sekaligus. Udara yang dingin akan memperlambat proses pembusukan organ-organ mereka, sehingga kemungkinan kematian mereka akan lebih berkurang walaupun mereka juga bisa mati perlahan karena terkena hipotermia.

Kedua pistol di kedua tangannya sudah ia persiapkan. Ujung senjata api itu juga telah terangkat menodong hidung si penembak itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke pun menembakkan pelurunya, bersamaan dengan korban jotos yang berlari untuk menikamnya. Sedangkan si penembak terlambat satu detik dari Sasuke ketika menarik pelatuk senapannya.

Tembakan Sasuke meleset jauh. Yang satu menyasar pipa gas di atas si penembak, dan sisanya hanya mengenai tangan pria yang sedang memegang senapan. Tidak satupun peluru milik Sasuke menyasar organ vital penembak itu sampai menciptakan luka dalam yang berarti. Penembak itu hanya mengalami luka kecil akibat tembakan, dan kepalanya sempat tertiban besi tua karatan yang cukup tajam, hasil dari ledakan kecil pipa gas itu.

Peluru si penembak sudah lepas dan bergerak cepat menyasar tepat ke jantung Sasuke. Sasuke dengan refleksnya—yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi—menjatuhkan dirinya ke aspal dan berguling ke depan untuk menghidari laju timah panas itu.

Timah panas itu lewat begitu saja di atas tubuhnya, lalu menyasar tepat ke jantung korban jotos yang saat itu, berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Korban jotos itu menghentikan serangannya, pisaunya jatuh ke aspal menciptakan bunyi dentingan yang khas. Darah merah kental mengucur dari dada kirinya, menetes ritmis membasahi aspal jalanan yang basah karena air hujan.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua pistolnya lagi sebelum dirinya benar-benar jatuh menghantam tanah. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke dua arah yang saling berlawanan—si penembak dan si korban jotos—pada hitungan ketiga, ia menembakkan kedua pelurunya tepat di kedua jantung mereka.

Wangi lembab anyir yang kini bercampur dengan mesiu dan gas memenuhi rongga Hidung Sasuke. Bunyi kecipak genangan air hujan yang bercampur hemoglobin bersuara untuk terakhir kalinya. Seluruh musuhnya telah mati dan satu tidak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke mengambil napas panjang, lalu menyibak helaian poninya yang panjang ke belakang. Sasuke mungkin boleh bersenang hati melihat seluruh musuhnya telah tumbang, tapi dia belum boleh puas karena belum menemukan Hinata.

Ia pun kembali bergerak, berlari menuju celah sempit gang yang berada di sudut tembok gang. Sebuah triplek kayu menutupi celah itu, dan dengan sekali tendangan keras, kayu lapuk itu jebol menunjukkan jalan yang lebih dari sekedar celah.

Namun bunyi nyaring ponsel menghentikannya. Bunyi nyaring ponsel-ponsel yang saling sahut menyahut satu sama lain. Tanpa perlu diberi tahu pun Sasuke tahu, bahwa semua ponsel-ponsel yang berdering itu adalah milik korbannya yang sudah meregang nyawa.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat para korbannya jatuh terbunuh itu. Ia mengambil ponsel salah satu dari mereka dengan asal. _Young Boss._ Nama pemanggil yang masuk ke ponsel itu, _kebetulan_ sekali.

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun Sasuke mengangkat panggilan; otak jeniusnya berkata, bahwa panggilan itu jelas-jelas diperuntukkan kepada dirinya. Benar saja, seketikanya panggilan itu terjawab, suara berat maskulin yang paling ia benci itu telah menyambutnya dengan nada yang jelas sangat menghina.

" _Kau sudah nikmati makanan pembukamu? Hatter-sama?"_

Sasuke mendecih keras. Ia mengeram ketika menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar masuk dan terperosok ke dalam jebakan milik si bajingan Sai itu. Keparat sekali ….

"Katakan … di mana Hinata _sekarang_!" tanya Sasuke pelan menahan amarah yang membuncah.

"Gadis itu? Tenang … ia bersamaku, ucapkan salam, Nona Hinata," suara cambukan keras serta teriakan nyaring terdengar dari ponsel tersebut dan Sasuke yakin suara itu milik Hinata.

"Berengsek!"

Pria itu tertawa keras menghina cacian yang jelas-jelas mengatainya itu. Suatu kesenangan tersendiri bisa merasakan amarah pembunuh bayaran nomor satu di dunia yang terkenal akan sifat dinginnya bukan main.

Lantas, jika seorang Sasuke bisa terbakar amarahnya sampai seperti ini … gadis ini—Hinata—pastinya orang _penting_ bagi Sang _Hatter_ itu, mengingat begitu agresifnya dia untuk merebut kembali gadis kecil yang bahkan tidak memiliki sangkut paut maupun relasi dengannya.

Mendadak, Sai merasa bersemangat ketika mengetahui panggung teaternya kali ini akan penuh romansa dan drama yang indah ….

" _Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar, Hatter-sama?"_

Sasuke mendecih kesal, kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan segala emosinya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu Hinata ada di mana, satu-satunya orang yang ada bersama gadis itu hanyalah Sai bajingan itu. Sasuke punya pilihan lain, ia bukanlah orang yang suka mengikuti jalan permainan orang lain, tapi ia juga bukanlah orang yang bodoh dan bertindak gegabah. Sasuke tahu bahwa ia harus mengikuti kemauan pria berengsek itu jika ingin Hinata kembali.

" _Kuharap itu sebagai iya,"_ kata Sai dengan nada datar yang sinis, _"Kuberi waktu lima belas menit untuk menemuiku di dalam pabrik tua yang ada di depanmu itu—ah ya, dan lagi—jangan pernah mengikutsertakan polisi ke dalam permainan ini—walaupun aku yakin kau tidak akan mau melakukannya, kita sama-sama buronan, bukan?—baiklah, sampai jumpa di dalam pabrik._ "

Sasuke membanting ponsel itu keras ke aspal. Amarah yang sedari tadi ia tahan itu terlampiaskan sempurna ke benda canggih itu. Sai, bajingan bangsat itu benar-benar tahu cara mencampuradukkan emosi orang. Bahkan untuk seorang sadis sepertinya.

Sasuke mengatur _timer_ yang ada di jam tangannya sesuai yang diminta: lima belas menit. Senjata laras panjang bekas si penembak tadi ia rampas, seluruh sisa peluru cadangan yang ada di kantongnya tidak lupa Sasuke ambil juga. Setelah mengatur semua persediaannya, Sasuke pun berlari menuju jalan tikus yang ia buka barusan.

Jalan tikus itu terbelah menjadi dua jalan. Satu lurus sedangkan satu belok ke kiri. Sasuke tahu ia harus ke mana; ia berlari mengambil jalan yang ke kiri.

Langkah kaki Sasuke yang cepat berderap menggema di sepanjang gang. Wangi lembab dan pengap serta minimnya pencahayaan tidak sama sekali mengurangi nyali Sasuke apalagi menghalanginya untuk melewati tempat ini. Sasuke sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan suasana yang ia rasakan ini.

Setelah melewati gang yang panjang, Sasuke sampai di pintu belakang pabrik yang dimaksud. Pintu itu cukup tua, terlihat dari warnanya yang coklat kemerahan khas besi karatan. Sasuke mendobrak pintu reyot itu dengan tubuhnya. Dalam sekali percobaan, pintu tersebut berhasil menjeblak terbuka dengan baut yang terlepas tanpa terkecuali

Debu-debu halus maupun kasar terbang melayang-layang di udara, jaring-jaring laba-laba menggantung panjang dari langit-langit gedung. Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya lagi memasuki pabrik itu, menghiraukan seluruh debu maupun jaring laba-laba yang mungkin sedikit mengganggunya.

Bunyi cicitan tikus terdengar sesekali, gemerisik insekta yang tidak ia lihat terdengar di kedua telinganya dengan jelas. Sasuke memelankan langkahnya, mencoba memahami medan yang ia lalui sekarang.

Pencahayaan gedung ini jauh lebih minim dibanding pencahayaan di gang tadi. Terima kasih terhadap ventilasi kecil ukuran 20x5 cm yang membolongi dinding lorong ini. Berkat celah sempit itu, cahaya redup rembulan yang berasal dari luar pabrik itu berhasil masuk dan memberikan setidaknya cahaya yang jauh dari remang.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan ritme yang sama. Ia tidak mempercepat ritmenya seperti yang sudah ia lakukan sebelumnya. _Timer_ di jam tangannya terus bergerak, berjalan di menit ke 13, waktunya sudah semakin menipis.

Ia harus menemukan pria itu secepat mungkin jika ingin Hinata selamat. Sai bukanlah tipikal pemain bersih dalam sebuah permainan. Besar kemungkinan jika pria itu menjebaknya lagi dengan game-game aneh yang ia ciptakan setelah ini.

Jelas, Sasuke sendiri tidak ingin membuang waktunya untuk bermain dengan pria psikopat itu. Terlebih jika sampai menyeret sosok gadis kecil yang menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi.

Sebuah ruangan cukup besar berada beberapa meter di depannya. Sasuke mulai mempercepat langkahnya untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Bunyi kasak-kusuk suara orang terdengar dari tempatnya berjalan, pertanda adanya mahluk hidup yang sedang mendiami tempat itu. Sasuke merasa kalau ia telah dijebak lagi.

Napas Sasuke agak terengah; ia berusaha mengatur derunya ketika sudah sampai di ruangan itu. Netra jelaganya beredar pelan menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan itu. Ruangan yang pencahayaannya cukup terang dibanding lorong yang barusan ia lewati. Kipas angin dinding yang menempel di sisi-sisi ruangan memberikan akses yang cukup bagi sinar rembulan. Namun, cahaya terangnya itu muncul secara periodik karena terhalang baling-baling yang berputar dalam tempo tertentu.

Tribun panjang yang mengelilingi ruangan itu ada di atasnya—beberapa meter di bawah kipas angin itu—kedua mata Sasuke memicing menatap tempat yang nyaris gelap itu. Sesosok pria jangkung tinggi dengan sosok lain yang terduduk dip agar tribun. Dengan langkahnya yang tak sabaran, Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju anak tangga yang bakal membawanya ke tribun itu.

Namun sekumpulan orang yang lebih dari sepuluh kepala berjalan pelan dari belakang ruangan seakan menghalangi langkah Sasuke. Mereka semua memiliki badan yang tak jauh kekar dengan pasukan lain yang sempat mengepungnya tadi.

Tinggi mereka di atas 180 cm, dan terdiri dari bermacam-macam ras serta kemampuan fisik yang jelas berbeda dengan dirinya. Benda-benda keras dan tajam seperti _metal bat,_ pistol, _katana,_ bahkan tangan kosongsekalipun melengkapi aksesori pejantan-pejantan tangguh itu.

Sasuke mendecih pelan, dengan cepat ia mengisi longsongan pistolnya yang tidak terisi penuh itu. Kedua mata hitamnya berkilat penuh amarah. _Timer_ di pergelangan tangannya terus berjalan, menunjukkan menit ke 12. Melihat kawanan preman itu membuat Sasuke sadar akan arti _lima belas_ menit yang bajingan itu katakan di telepon tadi.

"Selamat datang, _Hatter-sama!_ Selamat datang di bentengku!" ucap suara berat itu dengan menggema.

Bulatan _onyx_ Sasuke bergulir ke atas—ke tribun yang berada kira-kira 15 meter dengannya—menatap sosok yang sedang menyambutnya dengan _suka cita_ itu. Sosok berkulit pucat sepucat tembok; sosok yang selalu mengumbar senyuman sadisnya, Sai, tangan kanan Danzou.

"Aku terkesan pada kemampuanmu membantai divisi terbaikku, _Hatter-_ sama, tapi apa kau bisa ke sini—ke tempatku, di sini—dan memenangkan permainan ini? Aku ragu sekali …."

Sasuke masih tetap pada diamnya; ia memilih untuk mencermati situasi dan kondisi yang sedang ia alami saat ini. Sai berada di atas sana—di tribun—sedangkan Hinata sedang terduduk di pagar pembatas tribun dengan kedua mata dan mulut terkunci serta lilitan tali tambang mengikat erat lehernya ke langit-langit pabrik.

 _Bajingan itu pasti berniat menggantung Hinata._

Sai memiringkan leher Hinata ke kiri sedikit, menyibak helaian panjang rambutnya, sampai mengekspos sebelah lehernya yang jenjang dan polos. Tubuh tinggi tegapnya membungkuk perlahan, ujung hidung mancungnya bergerak pelan menciumi perpotongan leher yang menggoda itu.

"Dengan sisa waktumu, _Hatter-_ sama, seberapa cepatkah kau menyelamatkan nyawa gadis ini dari kematian?" ucap Sai pelan sembari menyusupkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam sweater longgar Hinata, membelai lekukan-lekukan menggiurkan yang tersembunyi di dalam sana lalu memeras pelan dengan tempo progresif.

 **DOR!**

Bunyi tembakan mesiu memecah situasi mencekam yang menyelimuti tempat tersebut. Sasuke telah menembakkan pelurunya tanda permainan babak dua di mulai. Timah panas itu melesat cepat nyaris mengenai lengan kanan Sai, bahkan lesatan timah itu terus menembus hingga membolongi dinding beton di belakangnya.

Sai membatu, tembakan itu benar-benar membekukan aksi cabulnya. Sasuke tidak bersua sama sekali, kedua mata jelaganya menatap nyalang Sai, memberi peringatan terakhir agar ia segera mengenyahkan tangan menjijikkannya dari tubuh Hinata.

Tembakan lain terdengar, pria-pria preman yang menghalangi jalannya mulai menyerang Sasuke, menembakkan pistol mereka dari jarak lebih dari sepuluh meter. Sasuke menghindari lesatan peluru itu dengan mudah, lalu membalas tembakan itu secara membabi buta, membiarkan peluru-pelurunya bergerak cepat menyasar pria-pria kekar yang menghalangi jalannya.

Tiga dari sepuluh pria itu tumbang; mayoritas dari mereka mendapat serangan tepat di jantung serta dahi mereka. Darah segar termuntahkan dari mulutnya, bunyi kecipak darah terdengar menetes mewarnai lantai pabrik yang kotor. Mereka semua sekarat tidak sanggup untuk bangkit dan melawan Sasuke kembali.

Ketujuh lainnya sempat shock ketika melihat ketiga temannya telah mati kurang dari dua menit permainan mereka berjalan. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, mereka kembali pada pikiran mereka beberapa detik kemudian. Mereka mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Persenjaan mereka yang dimayoritasi senjata berat itu telah mereka panggul masing-masing sambil mengacungkan matanya tepat ke hidung Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat kembali, menembakkan pelurunya ke bawah, ke kaki-kaki mereka sampai mereka tidak bisa berjalan. Timah panas itu bergerak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, rangka kakinya yang semula baik-baik saja pun hancur setengahnya karena mendapat serangan yang bertubi-tubi.

Empat dari mereka jatuh tersungkur menghantam lantai, tapi mereka masih mencoba untuk bangkit dan memberikan serangan balasan. Sasuke menembakkan pistolnya lagi untuk menyasarkan pelurunya ke kepala mereka sampai memecahkan isinya.

Mereka sudah mati, kondisi tubuh mereka mengenaskan karena seluruh tembakan Sasuke memang ditujukan untuk menghancurkan semua organ vital yang mereka punyai. Mereka mati dengan keadaan sia-sia.

Sisa dari ketujuh gerombolan itu masih berusaha terus bergerak mengenyahkan kenyataan bahwa rekan-rekan mereka sudah lebih dari setengahnya. Mereka tinggal bertiga, tanpa takut sedikit pun mereka kembali mengangkat senjata mereka— _katana_ dan pistol— untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat pistolnya, namun peluru yang ia harapkan keluar sama sekali tidak melesat. Merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi, Sasuke melempar asal senjatanya ke lantai.

Satu dari ketiga orang itu membawa _katana_. Bilah besi panjang itu bergerak cepat menyerang dada kiri Sasuke menyasar ke jantungnya. Dalam satu tarikan, Sasuke menarik tangan yang menodongkan _katana_ lalu mengambil alih senjata itu untuk menjadi miliknya. Berbekal lima tahun belajar ilmu pedang, Sasuke mengayunkan bilah besi berat itu dengan cepat, menyayat tubuh pria asli _pemilik_ pedang tersebut.

Sebuah peluru menyasar telinganya, namun gerak tangan Sasuke yang terlatih mampu mengibaskan peluru itu dengan sekali tebasan. Sasuke menatap nyalang penembaknya; ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan agresif, menyasar seluruh titik vital pria itu, lalu menyayat habis seluruh tubuhnya.

Bunyi gemercik darah memenuhi telinga Sasuke, gumpalan merah kental itu telah mewarnai jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam legam itu. Sasuke menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam, menikmati bau anyir darah yang bercampur dengan mesiu serta lembabnya hawa pabrik benar-benar memacu adrenalinnya yang selama ini ia pendam. Membuatnya semakin hilang kendali.

Musuhnya kini tinggal satu, seorang pria gempal pembawa metal bat; ia sedari awal permainan hanya melihat. Tidak banyak berusaha keras seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Sasuke tebak, dia kartu as yang di miliki Sai sekarang.

Tapi itu terserah. Sasuke tidak peduli kalaupun itu adalah as ataupun angka dua sekalipun. Semua yang menghalangi jalan Sasuke untuk merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya ia miliki itu akan terlihat sama di kedua mata hitamnya.

Sasuke melempar _katana_ -nya, meregangkan tubuh atletisnya yang sedikit kaku lalu menatap datar pria gempal yang sengak itu. Kedua mata sipitnya balas menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang, jari telunjuknya terangkat seraya berkata agar Sasuke maju duluan untuk menyerangnya.

Segaris senyuman miring tergaris di bibir Sasuke, dalam sekali gerakan ia mengambil senapan curian yang ada di punggungnya, lalu menembakkan seluruh pelurunya ke tubuh pria gempal itu tanpa kira-kira.

Serangan itu terlalu banyak. Belasan peluru menyasar ke tubuh pria itu yang ditutupi lemak. Tubuh tinggi besarnya itu pun terhuyung, darah merah dan kental mengucur dari tiap-tiap lubang tembakan yang Sasuke ciptakan, dan sebelum ia jatuh menghantam lantai, muntahan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke mendesah, netra jelaganya melirik ke jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Kurang lima puluh detik lagi, dan Sasuke telah menghabiskan hampir seluruh tenaga yang ia punya.

Bunyi tepuk tangan menggema. Sai dengan senyuman sadisnya bersorak sarkastis ketika melihat langsung dengan kedua matanya sendiri betapa hebatnya seorang _Hatter_ yang ramai diperbincangkan itu _._ Sepuluh orang kurang dari sepuluh menit? Boleh juga.

"Kembalikan dia sekarang," ucap Sasuke parau sambil berjalan pelan mendekati tribun

Sai tertawa pelan. Ia tidak yakin bisa menepati janjinya tempo lalu; ia tidak menyangka kalau gelar _Grim Reaper_ yang dimiliki pria itu bukanlah gelar kosong semata. Sasuke benar-benar mengerikan dan liar dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ternyata apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang itu benar adanya."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh pria yang mukanya mirip anonymous itu.

"Tapi kau tahu? Hal yang paling kubenci adalah kalah dari manusia sepertimu."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Sai mendorong tubuh Hinata, mendorong tubuh kurus itu agar terjun bebas lalu menggantung di langit-langit pabrik yang penuh debu itu.

"HINATA!" Sasuke menembakkan senapannya sekali lagi, memutus tali yang menggantung di lehernya, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari mengejar tubuh Hinata yang jatuh perlahan dari ketinggian.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kamis, 20 April 2017** , written by KanaLKentangky


	4. Warmth

Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas begitu sampai di tempat kejadian perkara. Hal yang paling ia benci di dunia ini adalah panggilan tugas datang di saat yang tidak tepat: ketika ia sedang mencoba merayu Sakura- _nya_.

Seharusnya ia bahagia— _seharusnya—_ semenjak ia naik pangkat dan pindah tugas ke kota ini, jalannya untuk mendekati perempuan yang sudah ia cintai hampir seumur hidupnya itu menjadi jauh lebih mudah dibanding sebelumnya.

Apartemen Sakura hanya berjarak kurang dari lima ratus meter dari kantornya; bukan hal yang sulit untuk menemuinya dikala Naruto sedang bosan, bukan?

Terlebih Sasu- _teme_ juga ada di kota ini. Pastinya ia tidak akan kesepian kalau ingin sedang bebas tugas, mengingat pria gelap itu adalah _partner in crime-_ nya semasa ia kuliah dulu.

Naruto sebenarnya sangat mencintai pekerjaannya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. _Sungguh_. Cita-citanya untuk menjadi kepala kepolisian pusat membuat Naruto sangat menyukai pekerjaannya, walaupun sering kali nyawanya yang jadi taruhan di sini.

Tapi, teman, keadaan memaksa Naruto untuk melanggar prinsipnya sendiri. Panggilan tugas ini tampak sangat menyebalkan sekali karena datang di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Oh ayolah, kalau orang tua bilang "Jangan pernah tinggalkan wanita yang kau cintai dalam keadaan bersedih hati akibat putus cinta, karena saat itulah yang tepat untuk memenangkan hatinya!"

Terdengar konyol memang tapi terserah. Naruto mempercayai idiom itu, bahkan ia sangat ingin mencobanya saat ini juga kalau tidak terhalang panggilan tugas. Sialan!

"—Naruto, fokuslah sedikit!" dan suara datar itu memecahkan lamunan singkatnya.

Naruto balas menatap malas orang yang mengganggu lamunannya itu. Gaara Sabaku, pria maskulin dengan rambut merah menyala idola setiap wanita— _ugh_ —Naruto benci fakta yang satu itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya dia lagi.

Naruto hanya menatap kosong pria di depannya ini. Ia bingung kenapa pertanyaan yang pria merah itu ajukan sudah sampai pada kesimpulan. Otak kecilnya yang dari awal tidak mendengarkan penjelasan pria itu, jelas tidak sanggup untuk mencerna bahkan untuk memberikan jawaban.

"Mereka … melarikan diri?"

"Kau menghinaku?" Gaara memukul telak kepala Naruto, "Apa yang ada di otak siputmu itu, Bajingan?!"

Naruto meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit. Ia hanya bisa memaklumi sikap rekan kerjanya yang sering kali marah-marah itu. Pekerjaan mereka menuntut keseriusan tinggi walaupun situasi dan kondisi tidak mendukung. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Aku berpikir jika ini perbuatan teroris," dan Naruto terbahak mendengar penuturan Gaara barusan yang kelewat konyol.

"Oh, apakah film Terminator dan Star Wars meracunimu? Sadarlah wahai Gaara Sabaku," cela Naruto tanpa pandang bulu.

Gaara menatap Naruto jengkel, menyebalkan sekali jika harus mengusut kasus rumit seperti ini bersama dengan Naruto yang terkenal konyol dan onar. "Jangan sok mengajariku, kaulah yang seharusnya sadar kalau kita sedang bertugas," ucap Gaara kesal lalu berbalik meninggalkan Naruto menuju sisi lain dari pabrik, "Jika kau tidak berniat menyelesaikan kasus ini, silahkan mengundurkan diri; aku tidak keberatan jika harus menyelesaikan ini sendirian."

Naruto mendecih, "Dasar, sok cuek," ucapnya asal lalu berjalan pelan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Gaara tadi.

Garis-garis kuning polisi masih memutari setengah ruangan pabrik. Sepuluh jasad pria dengan rentang umur 30-45 tahun tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai pabrik yang dingin. Anggota-anggota kepolisian yang lain sedang mengambil sampel dari tempat kejadian perkara tersebut. Beberapa ada yang melewati garis kuning untuk mengambil foto.

Gaara menatap serius tempat kejadian perkara. Ini pertama kali dalam jejak karirnya di kepolisian, ia mengusut kasus pembunuhan serumit dan serapi ini. _Menarik_.

Sekitar jam dua pagi tadi, kantor kepolisian mendapat laporan dari seorang warga yang menemukan jasad-jasad manusia mati tersungkur di sebuah gang kecil. Jasad-jasad itu sudah membeku; pembusukan berjalan lambat karena udara yang dingin. Perkiraan kematian sekitar tiga atau empat jam yang lalu, cukup lama rentangnya dari waktu kematiannya. Aneh.

Seluruh jasad diidentifikasi meninggal karena luka tembak. Lebih dari lima tembakan menyasar di setiap tubuh jasad-jasad tersebut. Tembakan itu begitu rapi dan tepat sasaran, terlihat dari peluru-peluru yang menyasar ke titik-titik vital tubuh. Bahkan, tidak jarang tembakan itu sampai mampu menghancurkan organ yang hanya sebesar kepalan tangan manusia.

Gaara mengira ini semua perbuatan teroris yang saat ini sedang marak-maraknya di daerah timur tengah sana. Tidak mungkin orang awam yang melakukan ini semua; tidak mungkin juga ada orang awam yang bisa menggunakan pistol bisa serapi dan setepat ini—dan lagi—kasus ini terasa semakin janggal ketika kepolisan tidak bisa menelpon kembali warga yang melaporkan kejadian.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa CCTV?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Pria bersurai merah itu hanya mengangguk biasa untuk menjawab manusia urakan itu, "CCTV-nya diretas orang, kita tidak bisa melihat apapun di waktu itu."

Naruto hanya bergumam. Kedua kelopak matanya menyipit menampilkan ekspresi yang sangat menyebalkan. Membuat Gaara ingin sekali menghajarnya saat ini juga.

"Kalau menurutku …" Naruto diam agak ragu. Kelopak mata yang semula menyipit itu menyeblak terbuka seakan mengetahui sesuatu.

"Apa?" Gaara agak malas untuk meladeni manusia yang satu itu, tapi demi pekerjaan apa sih yang tidak? Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan prestasinya di kepolisian hanya karena sebuah misi yang naasnya dikerjakan bersama Naruto. Tidak, dia jelas tidak mau.

"Kasus ini … bukanlah kasus terorisme."

Netra jade Gaara melebar ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto yang benar-benar kontradiktif dengan pendapatnya tadi. Secara kasat mata, jelas-jelas terorisme lah yang paling mendekati kasus ini. Tidak mungkin kalau kasus ini hanyalah pembunuhan berencana biasa ataupun kasus-kasus kecil yang tidak penting. Senjata api, korban yang cukup banyak, apalagi cukup menimbulkan keresahan, jelas-jelas motif dari terorisme.

"Kau bercanda, Naruto?" sindir Gaara secara kontras. Ia berpikir kalau bocah jabrik itu sedang bermain-main dengannya

"Tidak … kau melupakan satu hal, Gaara," jeda Naruto lalu memalingkan kedua matanya menatap jasad yang tersungkur itu, "Mereka mati sekitar tiga sampai empat jam yang lalu, dan selama kurun waktu tersebut, tidak ada laporan yang dikirim dari masyarakat, jelas ini bukan terorisme."

"Tujuan utama terorisme adalah menyebarkan teror—ketakutan—membunuh satu dua orang apalagi sepuluh orang belum tentu akan menyebarkan teror. Kalau mengancam atau menyandera orang sudah cukup untuk menciptakan ketakutan, untuk apa mereka membunuh?" Naruto menjedah lalu tertawa singkat, "Ingat … membunuh orang bukanlah tujuan utama dari terorisme."

Gaara masih tidak mengerti pola pikir pria jabrik itu. kedua netra jadenya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datarnya yang sulit diartikan. Antara ingin mengakui atau menentang pendapat Naruto tadi.

"Apa masyarakat sekitar tahu tentang penembakan ini?"

Gaara hanya menggeleng, "Sebagian dari mereka mengakui adanya suara tembakan sekitar jam 10 malam, tapi banyak di antara mereka merasa tidak yakin dengan suara tembakan itu."

"Jika kasus ini adalah kasus terorisme, pastinya kita akan mendapat laporan tentang kasus ini tiga jam lebih cepat—atau mungkin—saat kejadian itu terjadi, karena saat mereka beraksi, saat itulah mereka menyebarkan teror di kalangan masyarakat; mereka tidak akan bersikap tertutup seperti ini."

"Ah, kau benar," Gaara mulai bisa mengikuti jalan pikiran Naruto, "Kita menerima laporan ini baru saja, sedangkan kejadian berlangsung sekitar tiga sampai empat jam yang lalu, jika mengasumsikan dengan waktu kematian orang-orang itu."

Tidak ada laporan-laporan yang cukup berarti masuk ke kantor kepolisian semalaman ini. Selama kurun waktu tersebut mereka sedang melancarkan aksinya dan tidak satupun masyarakat yang melaporkan, bahkan sekedar tahu akan kejadian itu.

Besar kemungkinan jika mereka mengeleminasi orang-orang yang menjadi saksi atas kejadian tersebut. Tapi mungkin juga mereka memang sengaja menipiskan hawa keberadaan agar tidak ada orang atau pihak lain yang mengganggu. Seperti kepolisian misalnya?

 _Konflik internal?_ Gaara agak tidak yakin.

Tapi yang jelas, baik kemungkinan satu ataupun dua yang benar, mereka tidak ingin mengekspos aksi mereka secara frontal. Mereka sengaja menutup-nutupinya.

"Dibandingkan terorisme, aku lebih meyakini kalau kasus ini adalah perbuatan mafia" ada jeda, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara?"

* * *

.

.

.

 **Catastrophs**

 **|Rate M| Romance, drama|  
** **Kana2017** **MasashiKishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Warning. Because of sexual content, mature, and profanity]**

 **[Take your own risk]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have already warned you. Please, be considered!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[4]**

* * *

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Hinata pelan-pelan ke ranjang empuknya. Tubuh kecil kurus itu yang semula dingin sedingin es, mulai menghangat setelah seluruh pakaiannya yang basah kuyup diganti dengan yang kering. Rambut ungu kebiruan miliknya basah. Helaian-helaian panjang itu tersebar luas di bantal, telihat gelap dan lembab karena menyimpan banyak air.

Netra pekat Sasuke tidak sedetik pun lepas dari sosok yang jatuh terlelap di atas ranjangnya itu. Figurnya yang kecil dan rapuh benar-benar membuat hati Sasuke yang keras dan kejam itu luluh seketika.

Umurnya jauh lebih muda dari Sasuke lebih dari lima belas tahun, tapi ia sudah melewati banyak hal menyakitkan sendirian. Seorang diri, tanpa siapapun di sampingnya yang mau berbagi beban dengannya.

Sasuke tahu itu. Ia _sangat_ tahu bagaimana kehidupan perempuan ini jauh sebelum pertemuan _pertama_ mereka tempo lalu.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang—di samping Hinata—melihat rambut panjang milik gadis itu basah membuat Sasuke ingin mengeringkan tiap-tiap helainya. Tidak baik tidur dengan rambut yang basah di musim yang dingin seperti ini, dan Sasuke sendiri tidak ingin melihat Hinata semakin jatuh sakit.

Kedua tangan kokohnya mengangkat tubuh kurus itu, lalu menyandarkannya pada sebelah bahunya yang bidang. Kepala Hinata tepat berada di perpotongan leher Sasuke, bersandar penuh pada tubuhnya yang hampir dua kali lebih besar tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke mengusap pelan punggung gadis itu, memberikan kehangatan pada punggung rapuhnya. Wangi musk menguar dari perpotongan lehernya yang jenjang. Wangi yang sama dengan wangi tubuhnya sendiri. Namun terasa lebih memikat dan menggiurkan ketika menyadari wangi itu menguar dari tubuh gadis yang ada dalam dekapannya saat ini.

Rambut-rambut itu panjang melebihi pertengahan punggung. Helaiannya halus dan berkilau di saat bersamaan. Warnanya gelap tapi memiliki sinar keunguan tiap kali ditempa oleh cahaya. Sasuke sangat menyukai warna yang diciptakan oleh helaian-helaian itu.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, pria yang berumur lebih dari pertengahan tiga puluh tahun itu mengusap rambut panjang Hinata dengan handuk yang berada di tangannya. Sesekali ia menyisir pelan rambut Hinata dengan kelima jarinya agar helaian itu lebih cepat kering.

Sorot matanya terlihat intens. Seakan-akan mengamati tiap inchi rambutnya, selayaknya orang yang sedang merawat benda pecah belah.

Hinata mengerang tanpa sengaja. Kedua kelopaknya terbuka perlahan. Sebuah handuk tebal menutupi hampir seluruh kepalanya sedangkan sepasang lengan kekar sedang merengkuhnya secara posesif. Hinata sadar, bahwa ia sedang bersandar di bahu orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenali.

Sejurus kemudian Hinata menyentakkan tubuhnya. Ia mundur tiba-tiba ketika Sasuke sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Kedua mata kelabu itu menatap nyalang Sasuke, bola mata pucat yang selalu menatap datar sesuatu itu memanas, berusaha mengeluarkan air untuk mendinginkan suhunya.

Degup jantung Hinata berpacu dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Kilasan-kilasan mengerikan bekas trauma psikisnya berputar-putar di kepalanya. Membuat ia mual dan pusing secara bersamaan.

Hinata frustasi. Ia tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sosok Sai yang mengerikan masih teringat jelas di otaknya. Datang dari belakang perlahan, merengkuh tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang kotor, mencium bibirnya secara paksa lalu menjamahinya di titik-titik yang sensitif.

Hinata merasakan dirinya hancur seketika.

Hinata meremas kuat-kuat rambutnya. Surai lembut yang masih basah itu perlahan kusut karena remasan kuat kedua tangannya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar, sentuhan-sentuhan mengerikan itu masih terasa jelas di tubuhnya, seakan membekas meninggalkan luka.

Suara baritone rendah milik Sai terus saja terngiang di telinganya. Memaksa Hinata untuk terus-menerus mengingat-ingat kilasan mengerikan itu. Membuat Hinata semakin tenggelam dalam kegilaannya.

Hinata berusaha berteriak, tapi tak satupun teriakan keluar dari mulutnya. Air matanya mengalir, namun mengering di saat yang bersamaan. Hatinya sakit, tapi ia tidak bisa menangis.

"A—aku—" tenggorokannya kembali tercekat. Laringnya terasa kering sehingga seluruh kata-katanya tertelan kembali.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya dalam sekali tarikan. Hinata memberontak, berusaha keras agar pria dewasa itu mau melepaskan dirinya. Namun, Sasuke sama kerasnya dengan Hinata. Semakin keras tangan Hinata memukul dadanya, semakin erat pula pelukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

Hinata menyerah. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memaksakan egonya dan lagi, tenaganya habis entah hilang kemana. Hinata sadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyerah pada pria itu.

Kedua tangan Sasuke terasa hangat dan posesif. Telapak tangannya yang lebar dan kekar itu mengusap-usap pelan kepala Hinata, memberikan afeksinya yang selama ini tidak pernah ia bagi pada siapapun. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang ramping Hinata. Menekan perlahan tubuhnya, mengurungnya seerat mungkin agar tidak bisa pergi lagi darinya.

 _Sasuke tidak bisa melihat Hinata merasa sakit yang lebih dari ini._

Dada Hinata terasa sesak. Pria itu membenamkan seluruh wajah Hinata ke dada bidangnya, seakan berkata, "Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah di dadaku".

Pria itu sepertinya tahu bagaimana cara memenangkan hati wanita. Sifatnya yang dingin dan menyebalkan itu berubah hangat dan dewasa, mampu menenangkan perasaan Hinata yang gundah. Hinata merasakan matanya terus memanas. Pandangannya kabur perlahan karena titik-titik air mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Hinata menangis tanpa ia sadari.

"Tidak apa-apa … tidak apa-apa, Hinata …" ucap Sasuke lirih sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya sesekali, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi … tidak akan pernah."

Hinata meremas kemeja kelabu yang pria itu kenakan. Tangannya kecilnya bergetar. Pipi putih pucatnya basah karena air mata. Isakannya terdengar perlahan memotong jalan napasnya. Hinata merasa ia telah sampai pada batasnya, ia tidak bisa menahan semua emosinya sendiri lagi.

Sasuke terus merengkuh tubuh Hinata. Kedua tangannya terus bergerak mengusap-ngusap kepala Hinata. Sesekali ia mencium dahi gadis itu, meyakinkan bahwa Hinata tidak akan sendirian lagi.

Masing-masing dari mereka saling bertahan dalam posisi itu. Tidak ada yang berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu. Baik Hinata mapun Sasuke nampak menikmati kehangatan dari masing-masing tubuh mereka. Hingga tak satu pun dari mereka sadar bahwa mereka berdua telah jatuh terlelap dalam pelukan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, dan hari pun nyaris berganti. Bunyi dengungan kapal ferry serta bau amis laut terasa kuat ketika pria itu menapakkan kakinya di dermaga. Cahaya kuning mercusuar bersinar terang, memberikan tanda untuk kapal-kapal yang masih terapung di laut sana agar tidak tersesat.

Pria jangkung itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Mantel kulit hitam panjang yang ia kenakan itu melambai-lambai akibat gerak kakinya yang cekatan. Kerah tinggi model dari mantelnya itu menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, sedangkan topi model fedora terpasang di atas kepalanya, menutupi kedua matanya dengan bayang-bayang remang yang benda bundar itu hasilkan.

Dermaga saat itu sangat sepi, jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Beberapa petugas keamanan tetap siaga, namun banyak dari mereka hanya berdiam di pos-pos penjaga—atau di gedung cukai yang jauh lebih besar, terang, dan hangat di sana—sedangkan sisanya hanya melakukan patroli ringan di pinggiran dermaga.

Tidak sataupun dari petugas keamanan itu bersikap seolah menyadari keberadaannya—atau mungkin memang tidak menyadari adanya sosok yang menerobos gerbang dermaga dengan mudahnya—mereka telah terhanyut dalam obrolan tengah malam mereka selagi pekerjaan tidak terasa padat di kala siang.

Pria itu mungkin terbiasa untuk tak acuh dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia tidak peduli dengan keberadaan petugas-petugas keamanan itu. Entah yang serius bekerja, ataupun yang tidak. Lagipula kecepatan kaki serta kelihaiannya dalam menyusup dapat ia andalkan ketimbang harus melumpuhkan semua petugas itu.

Siapa yang suka kerja dua kali? Tidak ada, begitu juga dia.

Sesampainya di bagian barat dermaga, pria itu berbelok menuju ke belakang gedung usang yang tidak begitu terawat. Gedung itu memiliki cat putih yang kusam, sehingga warna putih yang seharusnya seputih tulang itu lebih mirip awan kelabu yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi langit.

Terdengar derit nyaring ketika ia membuka pintu besi gedung itu. Cicitan tikus serta derapan langkah reptil kecil yang tidak ia lihat turut bersuara membarengi deritan tersebut. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, memasuki gedung tua yang gelap dan pengap. Langkah kaki pelannya agak bergema, menciptakan derap di ruang penuh debu dan barang rongsok ini.

Bunyi longsongan pistol dapat pria itu dengar. Ia hanya tertawa keras lalu mengangkat tangannya. "Hei … hei … aku melakukan apa yang kalian minta, bukan?"

Tak ada jawaban yang berarti. Namun derap langkah pelan yang lebih menggemalah yang bersuara. Seorang pria berambut hitam gelap berjalan mendekati pria itu dengan sebuah pistol yang teracung tinggi menyasar hidung pria itu.

"Kau menipuku."

Pria itu terbahak lagi, "Menipumu? Apa aku sudah gila? Aku sudah memancingnya untuk menemuimu, keparat!"

"Ya, kau memang memancingnya, dan aku sendiri menikmati drama melankolis yang dia buat—"

"—lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Apa masalahnya? Kau itu bodoh apa pura pura tidak tahu, ha? Kau memperingatinya dengan membocorkan rencanaku …" ada jeda, "… benar begitu, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu terbahak keras ketika mendengar dakwaan yang diucapkan oleh lawan bicaranya. Terbongkar sudah kedoknya selama ini, dan sekarang, ia hanya bisa memanjatkan doa agar ia tidak mati secara mengenaskan besok.

"Kita semua tahu kalau aku memang berteman baik dengannya. Aku akui kalau aku memperingatinya untuk segera melepaskan gadis itu, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu," Suigetsu mendekat lalu menepis pistol yang tertodong tepat di hidungnya itu, "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun membocorkan rencana kita."

Pria itu menelan ludah keringnya, perasaan sangsi jelas memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Suatu kebodohan jika ia langsung mempercayai perkataan orang yang memiliki gelar "Kucing Picik" di atas kepalanya itu.

Suigetsu bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa diajak setia. Dia selalu mencari untung-rugi dalam menjalin sebuah kerja sama dengan seseorang. Kalau daerah ini tidak lagi menguntungkannya, maka ia tidak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk berpindah tempat ke daerah lawan.

Tapi … bukankah itu resikonya bekerja sama dengan kucing picik ini? Seharusnya pria itu sadar dan bisa menerima konsekuensinya apabila Suigetsu tidak bergerak sesuai harapannya.

Lagipula mereka disini sebagai rekan yang saling menguntungkan. Bukan sebagai siapa yang membayar siapa untuk melakukan hal yang diinginkan pihak tertentu.

Manusia terlalu egois. Bahkan dalam bekerja sama sekalipun.

"Apa aku perlu menunjukkan bahwa aku serius pada rencana kita, _Sai-sama_?"

Mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan, darah dalam tubuh pria itu mendadak memanas. Sai mengeratkan buku-buku tangannya pada pistol. Alhasil senjata api itu bergetar sesaat sebelum pelatuknya ditarik.

DOR!

Peluru itu melesat nyaris mengenai telinga kanan Suigetsu. Keberuntungan memang sedang berpihak pada pria jabrik itu. Suigetsu hanya bisa mendecih sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum miring yang sarat akan penghinaan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan meragukanmu lagi, aku yakin kau akan membawa gadis itu padaku esok hari."

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengecewakan rekan kerjaku, asal kau tahu."

Kedua mata Sai menyipit, menatap sinis lawan bicaranya itu. "Kuharap begitu … kau tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kita tempo lalu 'kan?"

"Orang yang berkhianat pantas untuk mati saat itu juga?" Suigetsu hanya tersenyum miring. Ia mengedikkan bahunya santai. "Tentu saja, dan aku siap menanggung akibatnya jika itu terjadi."

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun keesokan harinya. Ia terbangun di ranjangnya dalam keadaan sendiri, seorang diri di ranjang. Bagian lain ranjangnya yang itu terasa dingin. Tubuh Sasuke terlonjak seketika, begitu menyadari Hinata telah menghilang entah kemana.

Seharusnya Hinata ada di sampingnya sekarang. Seharusnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh terlelap di ranjang yang sama selepas kejadian semalam.

Sasuke menyibak selimutnya asal-asalan. Dengan cepat, ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari sosok yang _seharusnya_ ia lihat pertama kali ketika matanya terbuka.

Bunyi derik air dalam ceret terdengar sayup-sayup jauh sebelum ia selesai menuruni tangga. Bunyi kemerisik plastik serta dentingan piring agak memperlambat jalan Sasuke. Kecepatan kakinya mendadak turun drastis ketika kedua kakinya telah selesai menuruni tangga.

Sesosok perempuan yang ia cari selama ini berada di dalam dapur. Tubuh kecilnya berdiri membelakangi diri Sasuke, menghadap ke kompor yang selama ini tidak pernah Sasuke gunakan. Gerakannya pelan namun terlihat cakap. Benar-benar memikat mata.

Wangi masakan yang tidak Sasuke kenali menyeruak masuk ke rongga hidungnya, membuat perut Sasuke keroncongan meraung-raung minta diisi makanan. Wangi sedap masakannya memang terkesan murah dan penuh micin, tapi sukses membuat Sasuke merasa seperti anak-anak busung lapar di Afrika.

"Tuan, selamat pagi," sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum sekilas. Tangannya yang telaten mengaduk-aduk pelan masakan yang ada di panci dengan sendok sayur. Uap panas mengepul dari wadah logam itu, semakin menguarkan wangi sedap khas rempah-rempah yang tajam.

Sasuke semakin merasa kelaparan. Bahkan gadis kecil yang ada di hadapannya itu terlihat lebih dari lezat di mata Sasuke.

Ia ingin memakan gadis itu sekarang juga, _kalau ia bisa_.

"A—aku hanya menemukan ramen instan ini di lemari," Hinata menjeda sedikit gugup, "Jika Tuan tidak keberatan, aku sudah memasaknya untuk sarapan hari ini."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Mulutnya membisu, tubuhnya membatu kaku. Ia tidak tahu apa yang perempuan itu bicarakan—maksudnya—ramen instan yang dia bicarakan barusan. Sejak kapan Sasuke punya ramen instan? Dia tidak ingat pernah membeli benda semacam itu.

Lagipula sikapnya itu. Perlu dihentikan sekarang juga atau tidak Sasuke sudah memakan gadis itu hidup-hidup sekarang.

"Aah, maaf kalau aku terlalu lancang, a—aku hanya ingin memasaknya karena besok sudah kadaluarsa."

Kadaluarsa …. Apa itu kadaluarsa …? Apakah itu sejenis makanan?

Ah … salah. Ternyata Sasuke lupa kalau ia telah membeli puluhan ramen instan setahun yang lalu. Benar-benar pikun.

"Tuan …?"

"A …" kata pertama Sasuke pun terucap. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sasuke merasa dirinya bodoh untuk alasan yang konyol.

Pantaskah ia gugup hanya karena seorang gadis kecil polos seperti Hinata? Sasuke merasa sangat tidak yakin untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Lakukan sesukamu, aku tidak peduli."

Apa kepribadianmu sekarang berubah _, Sasuke-kun?_ Sejak kapan kau bersikap kekanakan seperti itu? Tidak seperti umurmu yang sudah tua saja.

"Terima kasih Tuan, terima kasih …" ucap gadis itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Tubuhnya yang tidak seberapa itu membungkuk penuh 90 derajat, tanda ia sangat berterima kasih pada ucapan Sasuke yang bahkan ucapannya itu sebenarnya terasa sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

Hinata tidak peduli. Mau sedingin atau secuek apa sikap Sasuke padanya, Hinata tetap berterima kasih pada pria yang telah menyelamatkannya sebanyak dua kali itu. Gadis kecil itu tidak begitu ambil hati ketika mendengar perkataan ketus itu. Bahkan ia terlihat senang bukan kepalang ketika mendengar respon Sasuke itu.

Ucapan Sasuke mungkin terdengar cuek dan tidak berperasaan, tapi itu seribu kali lebih baik dari pada ia didiamkan saja apalagi di usir secara _halus_ seperti tempo lalu. Hinata menyukai setiap karakter yang Sasuke miliki, walaupun sikap mesumnya kemarin itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Kedua kaki Sasuke tergerak untuk bergabung di meja makan, ia mengambil kursi yang bersebrangan dengan gadis itu sehingga posisi mereka saling berhadapan sekarang. Sebuah panci penuh berisi ramen dengan kuah kental penuh bumbu itu mengepulkan asapnya yang wangi, membuat Sasuke harus meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali karena saking kelaparannya.

"Ini," sebuah mangkuk keramik berisi penuh ramen yang Sasuke idam-idamkan itu tersodor tepat di hadapannya, "Selamat makan," ucap Hinata sambil mengumbar senyum manis.

Ini mungkin kali keduanya Sasuke bersikap konyol di hadapan gadis itu. Kedua matanya terpaku seakan-akan tidak bisa lepas dari sosok yang selalu mengumbar senyumnya dari tadi sampai sekarang. Mulutnya yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu terbuka sedikit, karena subjek yang ada di depannya saat ini terlalu menyita perhatiannya.

 _Dia … terlalu manis …._

Sasuke sadar, bahwa dirinya sudah gila.

Hinata kembali tersenyum ketika Sasuke telah mengambil mangkuk yang ia sodorkan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia harus menelan ludah kecutnya.

Tugasnya sudah selesai sekarang. Ia harus pergi karena disini bukanlah _tempatnya_.

Pria ini sudah menolongnya, bahkan dua kali dalam hidupnya. Tapi Hinata sendiri tidak mau menyalahartikan itikad baik darinya.

Dia masih terikat dengan Danzou. Pak tua itu akan mencari-carinya selama ia masih hidup dan masih mampu menghasilkan uang untuk kantongnya. Berada di samping pria ini, hanya akan merepotkannya seorang, dan Hinata tidak suka ide itu.

Hinata harus pergi secepatnya. Secepat mungkin yang ia bisa, sebelum Danzou mengejarnya lalu menyeretnya untuk menjadi budak pundi-pundi uangnya lagi.

Hinata menaruh sendok sayur dari tangannya ke meja. Berusaha menatap mata pria itu, Hinata memantapkan pilihannya. "Tuan … terima kasih sudah menolongku …" ia menjeda mengambil napas, "Dan—mungkin ini agak terburu—tapi aku—"

"—tenanglah," potong Sasuke cepat. Seakan-akan mulai jengah dengan keadaan ini.

Pria itu tahu apa yang ada di pikiran perempuan itu. Pikirannya terlalu simpel dan mudah sekali dibaca selayaknya buku yang terbuka lebar. Sasuke sendiri jelas tidak mau mendengar perkataan itu. Bahkan dari mulut kecilnya sekalipun.

 _Sasuke sama sekali tidak rela. Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa rela._

"Aku tidak tahu rencana apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini, tapi kau harus tahu, pergi atau tetap di tempat ini tidak akan merubah fakta bahwa Danzou masih mengejarmu walaupun kau lari sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun," ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan tersirat. "Kau hanya membuang waktu, tenaga, bahkan nyawamu untuk hal yang sia-sia."

Kedua mata hitam gelapnya menatap Hinata intens, mengintimidasi gadis dihadapannya. Walaupun sorotnya itu tajam dan mengintimidasi Hinata agar mau mengakui kenaifan serta bodohnya pilihan yang ia buat tadi, tapi tidak satupun sorot tajam itu yang terkesan menyakitinya apalagi menyinggung perasaannya.

Malah terkesan memohon Hinata dengan sangat.

 _Mungkin._ Hinata sendiri tidak yakin dan tidak ingin begitu memikirkannya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, cepatlah sehat, lalu pikirkan masa depanmu dengan jernih, aku tidak keberatan jika harus menampungmu sampai kau bisa memutuskan apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini."

Hinata hanya bisa membisu. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering; kedua netra pucatnya memanas. Kabut putih tipis mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

Hinata mengusap matanya pelan. Berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang seringkali tidak stabil. Setidaknya … untuk saat ini … biarkan Hinata berharap bahwa ada satu tempat yang bisa menerimanya kapan saja.

"Terima kasih Tuan … terima kasih … saya berhutang nyawa pada Anda."

Kali keduanya tubuh Hinata membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke. Juga kali keduanya Sasuke merasa canggung dan merasa kesal dengan sikap gadis itu yang terlalu sopan.

Sasuke tidak keberatan kalau gadis itu banyak bergantung padanya. Justru sebaliknya, ia ingin gadis itu lebih mengandalkannya lagi untuk kedepannya. Terima kasih bukanlah balasan yang tepat untuk kebaikannya selama ini.

Ayolah, Sasuke tidak menginginkan satupun ucapan terima kasih. Sasuke ingin lebih dari sekedar ungkapan ekspresi kosong belaka.

Sesuatu yang melibatkan … tindakan?

Di detik itu pun Sasuke merasa kalau ia berubah menjadi penjahat kelamin. Sadarlah wahai Sasuke! Dia itu lebih muda darimu lima belas tahun!

Tapi … tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, 'kan? Sasuke sangat _menantikannya_.

"Apa seperti itu caramu berterima kasih? Aku sudah bilang tidak keberatan, bukan? Lagipula …" Sasuke agak menjedah, memikirkan sebuah rencana gila di otaknya, "… Jika kau ingin membalas budi, lakukanlah yang lebih baik dari pada sekedar bicara omong kosong."

"A-apa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu, Tuan?"

Ah … sial … pertanyaain ini …. Benar-benar menguji Sasuke luar dalam.

Sasuke harus sabar jika ingin menjadikan gadis itu menjadi miliknya. Perempuan itu terlalu rapuh, setelah apa yang telah ia lalui selama ini. Sasuke terlalu takut untuk menyentuhnya dan ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya kalau gadis itu kembali terluka, apalagi terluka karena dirinya.

Ia hanya ingin perempuan ini—perempuan yang memikat hatinya—bahagia.

Sasuke berdeham sedikit, melegakan tenggorokannya, sekaligus menahan rasa aneh yang sempat menusuk hatinya itu.

"Duduklah di depanku."

"Di sini?" Hinata menunjukkan kursi kosong yang ada di depan Sasuke; Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan maksud gadis itu.

Hinata sudah menempati tempatnya. Itu bagus. Setidaknya Sasuke masih bisa menahan diri dalam jarak minim seperti ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Tuan—"

"—Hilangkan kata 'tuan' itu, kau membuat telingaku sakit."

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Panggil namaku—Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata."

Tidak ada yang tidak takluk dengan pesonanya. Sasuke yakin itu karena selama tiga puluh lima tahun ia hidup tidak pernah sekalipun wanita menolaknya. Bahkan wanita intelek sekelas Sakura saja selalu mengekorinya. Gadis kecil kecengan seperti Hinata pastinya bukan masalah karena—

"—Baiklah, Uchiha _jii_ -san."

Petir pun menyambar Sasuke seketika. Jantungnya berhenti mendadak ketika mendengar dua kosakata terakhir yang gadis itu ucapkan barusan.

 _Jii-san …._

Apa katanya? _Jii_ -san? Apa dirinya sudah gila?!

Sasuke pun merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ditolak mentah-mentah setelah selama tiga puluh lima tahun hidup dikelilingi cinta dan rayuan. Harga dirinya jatuh seketika menyadari orang yang menolaknya pertama kali adalah seorang gadis kecil yang bahkan umurnya kurang dari dua puluh tahun?! Apa dia bercanda?!

"A-ada yang salah, _Jii_ -san? Wajahmu memerah …."

Apa-apaan ini … kenapa ia yang malah terlihat bodoh? Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti posisinya sekarang.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke makanan. Melihat wajah gadis itu membuat dirinya semakin gerah. Ia tidak suka terlihat memalukan di depan gadis kecil itu.

"Tidak ada, tidak ada yang salah," jawabnya cepat dengan pandangan yang masih teralihkan, "Makanlah, kau butuh banyak tenaga."

Hinata hanya bisa memasang senyumnya ketika mendengar jawaban itu. Pertemuan mereka memang bisa dihitung dengan jari tapi Hinata merasa mulai bisa memahami dan memaklumi sifatnya yang tidak seperti orang-orang pada umumnya.

Ia dingin, ketus, dan irit bicara. Apa yang dia ucapkan lebih rasional dan beralasan. Terkadang terdengar menyakitkan dan terkesan tidak mendukung, namun arti dibalik ucapannya itu malah memberikan solusi yang terbaik untuk Hinata.

Ia bukan tipikal oraang yang mengatakan apa yang orang ingin dengar, tapi apa yang orang butuhkan.

Uchiha- _jii_ -san ini … mengingatkan Hinata akan figur ayahnya yang telah meninggal.

Dengan perasaan senang, Hinata mengambil porsinya dari panci. Bunyi dentingan sumpit dengan piring mulai beradu setelah itu.

Terdengar suara yang paling keras dan berisik keluar dari mangkuk Sasuke. Pria dewasa itu terlihat sedikit emosian ketika melahap untaian-untaian panjang mie. Seakan-akan ia kesal terhadap hal yang tidak jelas juntrungannya.

Oh, apa semenyebalkan itukah dipanggil _Jii-_ san, Sasuke? Kenapa kau jadi sensitif begini?

Lagipula ini baru pertama kalinya ditolak oleh wanita dan lagi, Hinata sepertinya tidak cukup untuk diperhitungkan mengingat teman-teman kencan Sasuke dulu sangatlah berkelas dan modis. Jauh dibandingkan Hinata yang hanya bermodalkan tampang manis serta kepolosan yang bukan main.

Seharusnya begitu. Tapi Sasuke nampaknya masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ia telah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang gadis kecil kecengan. Malang sekali ….

"Ughk—" dan Sasuke tersedak karena acara makannya yang heboh. Tenggorokannya yang tidak siap itu terbuka di saat makanan masuk dan itu julas mengganggu jalan napasnya.

Sasuke terbatuk keras. Pedasnya kuah ramen menjalar kuat sampai ke telinga dan hidungnya. Sungguh menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Jii_ -san?" Hinata tergopoh-gopoh membawakan segelas air hangat untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil air yang Hinata sodorkan lalu meneguk cairan itu pelan-pelan. Sungguh, kalau ada kontes hari terkonyol di dunia, Sasuke dengan senang hati akan menobatkan hari ini sebagai salah satunya.

Hinata mengambil kursi kosong di sebelah Sasuke, sebelah tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul pelan punggung Sasuke untuk meredakan batuk yang dialami olehnya. " _Jii_ -san tidak seharusnya makan dengan cepat seperti itu, nanti bisa tersedak," nasehat Hinata dengan raut yang polos.

Sasuke melirik Hinata tajam dari sudut matanya. Salah siapa juga yang membuat dia jadi begini?!

Sasuke rasanya ingin berteriak tepat di wajah gadis itu sekarang. Benar-benar menyebalkan ketika gadis itu terus-terusan melihat sisi konyol Sasuke.

"Pelan-pelan …" ucap Hinata lagi ketika melihat Sasuke meneguk cairan beningnya dalam sekali teguk, "Kau tidak apa-apa, _Jii_ -san?"

Kedua mata putih pekatnya menatap khawatir Sasuke. Sebelah tangannya masih bergerak ritmis memukul punggung lebar Sasuke. Dari jarak minim seperti ini, Sasuke bisa merasakan deru napas gadis itu menerpa batang Hidungnya. Helaian-helaian indigo panjang yang semalam ia keringkan itu jatuh perlahan, seakan menutupi kedua wajah mereka yang saling tatap-menatap.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengeram kesal. Kenapa perempuan ini bisa menyebalkan dan menggemaskan di saat yang bersamaan? Membuat Sasuke tidak tega untuk menyerangnya sekarang juga.

Tapi kalau mengganggunya sekali saja, tidak salah, bukan?

"Hei …" Sasuke memanggilnya dengan nada terendahnya, "Kau tidak tahu kalau kau dalang dibalik semua ini?"

Hinata jelas terdiam. Ia sendiri sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan. Ucapannya terlalu banyak menggunakan konotasi, bahasa tingkat tinggi yang tidak ada dalam kamus Hinata. Dia tidak merasa bersalah; lalu siapa yang menjadi dalang di sini? Hinata tidak habis pikir siapa sebenarnya.

"A-apa? Tidak! _Jii_ -san, aku—" kata-katanya tertelan ketika menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang jauh berbeda dari tatapan-tatapan sebelumnya.

Tatapan aneh yang membuat perut bagian bawahnya bergejolak aneh.

Hinata meremas kain roknya perlahan; ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Membuat gumpalan daging itu terlihat dua kali lebih lembab dan bengkak. Sasuke bisa-bisa kehilangan kendali dirinya setelah ini. Pikirannya sudah berkelana kesana-kemari entah kemana hanya karena melihat bibir lembab nan bengkak itu.

"Hinata—"

Dan bel rumahnya pun berbunyi memecahkan suasana panas yang hampir memenuhi seisi ruang.

Sasuke bersyukur atas kedatangan pengganggu yang menyebalkan itu. Dengan langkah gontainya, Sasuke berjalan memeriksa interkom rumahnya. Tampak seorang pria dengan wajah familiar di kepalanya sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah dengan pose malasnya.

Suigetsu. Telah menunggunya dari luar sana.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Minggu, 14 Mei 2017** , written by KanaLKentangky


	5. Promise

Naruto mungkin terkenal dengan sikapnya yang kasar, urakan, dan spontanitasnya yang kelewat batas. Tapi, di balik itu semua, Naruto sering merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas pilihan yang ia pilih—bahkan dalam hal pekerjaan—Naruto kerap kali meragu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Bukan berarti Naruto tidak menyukai pekerjaannya. Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Justru sebaliknya, Naruto sangat mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai polisi lebih dari apapun. Ia bahkan pernah menolak ajakan kencan Sakura hanya karena sebuah panggilan tugas kecil. Menangkap perampok bank, misalnya.

Naruto bukan orang yang bodoh, apalagi menyalahkan keadaan. Ia jelas paham setiap konsekuensi dari setiap pilihan yang ia ambil; ia bahkan lebih dari mengerti seperti apa medan yang bakal ia tempuh jika ia mengambil resiko menjadi polisi.

Naruto sesungguhnya tidak pernah merasa menyesal. Ia tidak pernah menyesal menolak Sakura malam itu—malam dimana Sakura menangis karena diusir dari apartemen Sasuke; malam yang sama ketika ia menangani kasus rumit yang terjadi di antara mafia—ia bahkan tidak pernah menyesal karena memilih polisi sebagai pekerjaan tetapya.

Setiap pekerjaan memiliki tantangannya tersendiri, dan Naruto sendiri selalu menikmati setiap tantangan yang ada dalam pekerjaannya. Namun, untuk kali ini, Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa mengenyahkan ketakutan dalam hatinya sekalipun ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Aneh. Naruto belum pernah merasakan perasaan serumit ini. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan ini sekalipun ia ingin. Itu membuat dirinya frustasi.

"Mungkin ini bisa membantumu."

Naruto terhenyak. Seorang pria berambut merah menyala dengan tato aneh di dahi telah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyodorkan segelas karton kopi panas kesukaannya—kopi yang dijual di _coffee shop_ depan kantor.

"Ambilah. Aku yang traktir, tenang saja," gurau Gaara.

Naruto nyengir sesaat. Ia pun meraih gelas karton itu tanpa pikir panjang. Rasa hangat dan lembut sontak menjalar dari ujung jari Naruto lalu menyebar ke tubuhnya. Uap tipis yang menyembul keluar lewat celah sempit gelas itu menguarkan wangi biji kopi yang khas. Naruto tersenyum sekilas, ia menyesap cairan pekat itu perlahan sambil sesekali menghirup aroma pekatnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau tampak aneh kalau diam. Orang akan mengiramu sakit jiwa jika kau terus-terusan begitu," Gaara berucap sambil menyesap kopinya sendiri. Tubuh tinggi atletisnya yang dibalut setelan formal itu mengambil tempat kosong di sisi kanan Naruto.

"Aku tahu kasus akhir-akhir ini terasa rumit dan juga … aneh, tapi kau harus ingat, kita harus profesional, Naruto. Kita ini adalah polisi, dan orang percaya bahwa kita bisa melindungi mereka. Jangan buat mereka kecewa hanya karena kesalahan sepele—Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang seperti itu sekalipun dari luar kau terlihat nakal dan urakan."

Naruto masih terdiam. Ucapan yang Gaara lontarkan tadi terasa seperti angin lalu banginya, dan dibandingkan menjawab "petuah" itu, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menyesap kembali kopinya.

Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan—apalagi menjelaskan—kondisi perasaan Naruto sekarang ini. Semuanya terasa rumit, sulit dijelaskan, bahkan diceritakan. Jika biasanya Naruto selalu punya pilihan untuk memilih jalannya, untuk kali ini, Naruto merasa dipaksa untuk menunggu sampai perasaan bingungnya ini terjawab satu persatu.

Terlalu banyak anomali yang terjadi dalam suatu kehidupan. Manusia sebagai lakon utama hanya bisa menerima dengan lapang dada, mencoba untuk merubahnya, ataupun menunggu hingga anomali-anomali itu terjawab dengan sendirinya.

Terdengar tidak adil. Tapi seperti itulah realitanya.

Hujan kembali turun dari langit. Titik-titik air yang dingin dan berat itu turun seakan tidak memberikan ampun. Aliran periodik air hujan telah tercipta di permukaan kaca jendela besar milik ruangan itu. Alirannya bercabang, konstan, juga menenangkan.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, Naruto. Kita adalah teman, dan teman selalu membagi masalahnya sekalipun hanya tersirat."

Naruto kembali menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. Kedua tangannya mengerat pada badan gelas karton yang ada dalam genggaman. Tanpa ia sadari, Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

"Kuharap begitu" Naruto mengeluarkan napas beratnya, "Kuharap aku dapat menceritakan rasa cemasku akhir-akhir ini …. Tapi, Gaara, perasaan itu tidak nyata … aku belum menemukan akar masalahnya."

"Tenang saja, aku selalu ada untuk mendengarkan ceritamu. Kau tak usah terburu-buru; aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk cerita sekarang," ucap Gaara sembari meremas gelas kartonnya yang sudah tidak lagi menyimpan cairan.

"Mungkin kau bosan mendengarnya, tapi—tenanglah—tidak ada masalah yang timbul tanpa alasan. Jika itu hanya sebatas firasat, pasti perasaan itu adalah pertanda agar kau lebih waspada."

Bunyi debukan kecil terdengar sesaat setelah Gaara melempar remasan gelas kartonnya itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Naruto masih menyimpan kata-katanya. Kopi miliknya masih tersisa setengah, dan dalam satu kali tegukan, cairan pekat itu tandas.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak seharusnya terpuruk seperti ini. Terima kasih, teman."

"Tentu saja itu tidak masalah …" Gaara mendadak berhenti bicara, ia bergumam pelan seakan mempersiapkan suatu hal. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu, tapi kau harus janji untuk menjaga mulutmu yang kelewat lebar itu. Aku tidak ingin mereka membicarakannya—kau tahu bukan, manusia itu seperti apa?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan perubahan sikap Gaara yang sangat tiba-tiba ini. Seingatnya, Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang memperhatikan omongan orang lain tentang dirinya. Aneh.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

Gaara menjeda sejenak, menarik napasnya pelan, menghilangkan keraguan yang sempat terbesit di benaknya. Setelah merasa yakin, ia mengambil satu tarikan napas lagi, lalu membuangnya untuk lebih memantapkan hatinya.

"Aku dan Ino akan menikah bulan depan … kuharap kau bisa datang, Naruto."

Kedua netra biru laut Naruto membulat seketika, dan bukannya mengucapkan selamat, Naruto malah menepuk bahu Gaara dengan keras. "Benarkah?! Akhirnya kau menikahinya? Woah … apa-apaan ini, Gaara? Apa Ino sedang hamil jadi kau menikahinya?"

"Ya—maksudku, tidak— _bukan_ , kemungkinan, bisa iya bisa tidak—argh! Bisakah kau tidak menyakan hal itu, berengsek?!"

Naruto terawa mendengar alasan Gaara yang kelewat lucu itu. Bahkan, Naruto bisa merasakan perutnya sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. "Tidak … bukan begitu maksudku … tapi serius, dia sedang hamil, bukan? Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku, teman."

Gaara hanya mendengus pelan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Umurnya sekitar tiga minggu—itu cukup mengagetkanku karena aku selalu memakai pengaman setiap berhubungan dengannya," Gaara menjedah seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, aku memang memiliki niat untuk menikahi Ino sejak setahun lalu …"

"… adanya anak atau tidak … hanya pelengkap, kurasa."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Bukan karena suasana yang tiba-tiba mendingin ataupun karena tensi mereka yang mendadak panas. Terlalu banyak hal yang tiba-tiba terjadi sampai membuat mereka kehilangan kata-kata. _Sepertinya_.

"Aku sendiri juga sebenarnya tidak mengira, Naruto. Ini begitu tiba-tiba … jika kau bertanya apa aku siap atau tidak, jawabannya … tidak—aku tidak tahu—ini begitu rumit, sama seperti perasaanmu saat ini."

Naruto tertegun sesaat. Pengakuan Gaara barusan terkait masalahnya secara tidak langsung membuka perspektif baru dalam pikiran Naruto.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku harus bertindak cepat atau lambat."

Dengung suara pendingin ruangan, beresonansi dengan suara air hujan yang deras. Menciptakan simfoni aneh yang melingkui ruangan, Naruto kembali menjadi pendengar pasif untuk kali ini.

"Gaara, kau tidak seharusnya—"

"—Aku mencintai Ino, Naruto, dan aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk meninggalkannya sekalipun mungkin keputusan ini akan memberatkan pekerjaanku … aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan Ino begitu saja. Terlebih ia sedang mengandung anakku."

Anomali-anomali yang terjadi pada kehidupan mereka mungkin terasa memberatkan. Bahkan terkadang terlalu menlelahkan untuk dijalani. Namun mereka seharusnya tahu bahwa di saat yang tepat, anomali itu akan terurai dengan sendirinya. Menemukan penyelesaian dari untaian-untaian masalah yang terjadi. Memberikan akhir dengan rasa yang berbeda-beda.

"… dan harapanku itu nyata, Naruto. Aku ingin kau benar-benar datang. Bukan sebagai nama yang kosong, tapi sebagai teman yang akan berdiri di sisiku nanti."

Semuanya terasa jelas. Antara kebingungan dan ketakutan terlihat sekat dan perbedaannya. Seharusnya Naruto menyadari itu dari awal.

Firasat itu nyata adanya. Gaara pun juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau dan aku itu sama, Naruto. Kita berdua sama-sama takut mati. Takut jika esok adalah hari terakhir kita. Takut jika esok kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawab kita."

* * *

.

.

.

 **Catastrophs**

 **|Rate M| Romance, drama|  
** **Kana2017** **MasashiKishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Warning. Because of sexual content, mature, and profanity]**

 **[Take your own risk]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have already warned you. Please, be considered!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[5]**

* * *

Naruto memasuki ruang rapat bersama dengan Gaara dengan wajah yang terlihat agak segar dibandingkan biasanya. Terima kasih kepada kopi yang Gaara berikan tadi. Kafein yang terkandung dalam minuman panas itu setidaknya bisa membantu Naruto menahan kantuk barang semenit.

Jangan pernah lupakan fakta bahwa Naruto kerap kali tertidur saat rapat. Kebiasaan jeleknya ini terlalu sering dilakukan sampai melegenda di kalangan kepolisian. Entah itu golongan tua, maupun yang muda, mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa yang namanya Naruto itu doyan tidur saat rapat.

Tapi, terlepas dari etis atau tidaknya, Naruto tidak begitu ambil pusing akan masalah itu. Ia tipikal orang yang tidak suka memaksakan dirinya. Jika ia tidak kuat, maka ia akan mundur; jika ia mengantuk, maka ia akan tidur. Seperti itulah moto hidupnya.

Terdengar simpel … dan pantas untuk dikecam—tentu saja! Mana bisa seorang polisi bisa seenaknya seperti itu. Kalaupun polisi itu bisa, hanya Naruto seorang di dunia ini.

"Aah … Naruto, Gaara, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum sembari melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Naruto ikut menyengirkan senyumannya begitu menyadari siapa yang sedang memanggilnya sekarang. Asuma Sarutobi—kepala kepolisian di distrik tempat Naruto ditempatkan—telah berada di ruangan besar ini jauh sebelum Naruto dan Gaara tiba.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap menjulang itu bangkit dari kursinya yang berada di ujung meja rapat hanya untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Sebelah tangannya yang kekar juga ikut terjulur untuk menyalami bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak asuh itu secara formal. "Cuacanya sedang jelek, kuharap kalian tidak kena flu."

Naruto nyengir sedangkan Gaara hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri, _Jii_ -san, Sakura memberiku makan dengan baik."

Asuma tertawa begitu mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan. Ia menepuk bahu Naruto keras sampai pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan. Sedangkan Gaara yang biasanya diam dan datar itu malah tertawa keras menghina Naruto karena jeritan hatinya hanya dianggap lelucon konyol oleh Asuma.

Pria paruh baya itu jelas tidak bodoh dan tidak lupa. Asuma telah mengasuh Naruto sejak bocah serampangan itu masih remaja. Ia ingat jelas bagaimana hubungan rumit yang terjadi di antara Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke semasa kuliah dulu. Dan bagi Asuma sendiri, Naruto masih tetaplah pengejar cinta yang kalah dari teman dinginnya itu.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Tidak baik mengakui sesuatu yang bukan milikmu … kau ingat kasus Laut Cina Selatan yang pernah kita bahas dulu? Itu terlalu berkonflik, kau tidak akan kuat menghadapinya," ucap Asuma selayaknya pakar cinta. Namun sebenarnya, ia hanyalah pria tua yang terlambat menikah.

"Perempuan tidak hanya satu, ada lebih dari jutaan di dunia ini—oh, Gaara? Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana dengan Ino? Kau akan menikahinya bulan depan nanti?"

Kini ganti Naruto yang terbahak sedangkan Gaara yang saat ini tertohok karena ucapan Asuma yang tepat sasaran. Ditambah melihat ekspresi Gaara yang seperti tertangkap basah itu, semakin membuat tawa Naruto tergelak keras.

"Darimana _Jii_ -san tahu kalau bocah ini akan menikahi Ino? Mereka sudah kebablasan, lho … sebentar lagi Asuma- _jii_ -san bisa menimang cucu darinya!"

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin kembar. Kembar tiga. Berikan aku cucu yang lucu, ya, Gaara."

Naruto masih tertawa. Sedangkan Gaara mendengus keras. Sikap Naruto saat ini sangat tidak kongruen dengan apa yang ia janjikan di luar ruang rapat tadi. "Diam kau, Naruto—argh, bukannya kau berjanji untuk tutup mulut?"

"Tutup mulut dari apa? Aku tidak membocorkan apapun; Asuma- _jii_ -san tahu sendiri … Bukan aku yang memberitahunya."

"Tapi kau yang—argh! Sial, Naruto—kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak membocorkannya."

Seakan tak peduli dengan ucapan Gaara barusan, Naruto mengeraskan tawanya, seperti tidak ada hal lain yang lebih pantas untuk ditertawakan. Sedangkan Asuma sendiri—si biang keladi dari amarah Gaara yang meledak ini—malah ikut tertawa bersama Naruto.

Namun yang perlu digarisbawahi adalah, tawa Asuma tidak ada unsur menghinanya. Beda dengan Naruto yang murni ingin menghina Gaara saja.

"Sudahlah Gaara, tenanglah, tidak perlu ditutupi lagi …" ucap Asuma seraya menengahi. Tangannya yang tadi merangkul bahu Naruto kini berpindah menepuk pelan bahu Gaara yang sempat menegang itu. " Ini adalah berita bahagia; bukan beban yang memberatkan hati dan kuharap kau juga menganggapnya demikan."

"Tidak, Asuma-san. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa …"

"Aku tahu … aku tahu …. Kau sudah lebih dari dewasa untuk memilih setiap jalan yang ada—dan lagi, bagaimanapun juga—kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang sudah kau lakukan. Setiap pilihan memiliki resiko; kau harus tahu itu."

Gaara terdiam setelah mendengar komentar Asuma barusan. Ia memang tidak mengatakan apapun terkait perasaan gundahnya akan pilihan yang ia hadapi sekarang. Namun, mata bijak Asuma dapat menebak apa yang dirasakan dan dipendam oleh Gaara.

"Jangan buat orang lain kecewa karenamu—terutama Ino—dia tanggung jawabmu sekarang, terlebih ia mengandung anakmu sendiri. Kuharap kau masih ingat fakta itu."

Ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu memang sama sekali tidak terasa memihak padanya. Namun sebaliknya, ucapannya menguatkan mental Gaara yang sedang melemah saat ini.

Terkadang kita membutuhkan orang lain untuk diajak bertukar pikiran—mencurahkan sebagian masalah agar tidak terlalu berat—karena pada dasarnya, setiap manusia tidak dapat hidup sendiri hanya dengan mengandalkan dirinya sendiri.

Orang tua memang selalu memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dibandingkan orang yang lebih muda, dan sepertinya Gaara membutuhkan figur 'ayah' yang bisa menguatkannya. Persis seperti apa yang secara tidak langsung sudah Asuma lakukan padanya sekarang.

"Kau benar, Asuma-san. Ino selalu bahagia setiap kali menceritakan perkembangan anak kami."

"Tentu saja, kedatangan seorang anak selalu membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi tiap pasangan … tidak ada ibu yang benar-benar membenci anaknya sekalipun anak itu bukanlah anak dari orang yang dicintainya," Asuma menjedah kata-katanya sejenak, mendahan napasnya entah karena apa, "Namun kuharap kalian bisa menerima hal lain selain masalah yang sedang kalian hadapi sekarang."

Naruto dan Gaara sama-sama memberikan respon yang sama. Mulut mereka memang diam dan tak menjawab apapun. Namun, mereka berdua tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama tercekat begitu menyadari rambu-rambu yang Asuma siratkan barusan.

"Ada hal yang sama pentingnya dan juga perlu kalian pikirkan selain masalah kalian sendiri."

Hening seketika melingkui atmosfer di antara ketiga orang ini. Perasaan Naruto mendadak tidak enak. Firasat aneh yang sempat menjadi dilemanya selama ini kembali mucul walaupun tadi sempat hilang ketika bersama Gaara.

"Ma—maksud _Jii_ -san? Ini bukan tentang pekerjaan dan rapat yang akan kita bahas sekarang ini, bukan?" harap Naruto dalam hati.

Namun yang namanya kenyataan memanglah tidak sesuai keinginan. Asuma terbahak keras, ia kembali menepuk bahu Naruto pelan seakan setiap masalah yang akan mereka hadapi sekarang adalah lelucon terkonyol yang pernah ada.

"Maaf, Naruto, kau tahu pekerjaan kita jauh dari kata 'indah' dan 'menyenangkan'. Kuharap, untuk selanjutnya, kali kau tidak terlalu berharap," Asuma menjedah sejenak mengalihkan pandangnya dari Naruto ke pintu ruang rapat yang tiba-tiba terbuka, "Dan, lagi, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian semua—ah, Kakashi!— _teman lamaku_ —kau sudah datang?"

Naruto menggerakkan lehernya patah-patah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menuju tempat yang dirujuk Asuma secara tersirat. Seorang pria yang seumuran dengan Asuma sedang memasuki ruang rapat dengan dengan langkah tenang.

Rambutnya berwarna putih keperakan, terurai tidak rapi sehingga terlihat mencuat ke atas. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, ia memakai jas hitam rapi merek ternama yang Naruto yakin harganya sangat mahal. Wajahnya datar dan sulit dibaca. Hanya separuh wajahnya yang bisa dilihat oleh mata, sedangkan sisanya tertutup oleh sebuah masker biru ketat.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, bukan?" pria itu tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit—jangan tanya darimana Naruto tahu kalau pria itu tersenyum, Naruto sendiri saja tidak tahu apakah pria itu benar-benar tersenyum atau tidak.

Tangan kanannya yang semula tersimpan rapi di saku celana ikut terjulur seraya menjabat tangan Asuma yang sudah lebih dulu tergantung di udara. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik?"

"Tentu saja, Kakashi. Aku dan Kurenai jauh lebih baik dari apa yang kau ingat terakhir kali. Ayumi—putri kami—kondisi kesehatannya sudah membaik daripada tahun lalu, dan ia akan masuk SMA tahun ini," ada jeda sesaat, "Aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuanmu, Kakashi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika saat itu kau tidak ada."

Kakashi terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Naruto mati-matian untuk tidak berjengit ketika mendengar suara rendah itu.

 _Demi tuhan … pria tua yang baru saja datang ini mengerikan._

"Tidak masalah. Aku suka membantu teman lama, dan juga … sepertinya ada yang perlu dijelaskan mengenai hari ini … mengingat agenda kita sangat padat, Asuma."

"Ah, kau benar, aku sampai lupa. Ada yang lebih penting dari pada berbasa-basi—" Tubuh tinggi tegap Asuma mulai berpindah tempat menuju kursi tempat ia duduk tadi, "Kita bisa memulai rapatnya sekarang, dan kau boleh ajak teman-teman satu lembagamu itu masuk ke ruang rapat sekarang, Kakashi."

Kakashi mengangguk dan dia berbalik untuk memanggil 'teman-teman satu lembaga' yang dirujuk oleh Asuma tadi. Sedangkan Naruto dan Gaaea yang sempat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua petinggi itu pun hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Asuma duduk di kursi rapat.

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi kembali masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa sekitar lima sampai tujuh orang. Cukup banyak memang, namun tak cukup banyak untuk memenuhi ruang rapat yang luas ini.

Naruto memperhatikan setiap orang yang memasuki ruang. Mereka memiliki figur wajah serta postur tubuh yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang sangat kaukasia—kulit putih dan hidung mancung—ada pula yang memiliki figur negro yang kental—kulit gelap dengan proporsi tubuh yang kekar. Beberapa ada yang mirip orang Asia, namun terlihat jelas bahwa mereka bukan lagi oriental. Mereka campuran.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak begitu ambil pusing terkait ciri fisik yang mereka miliki. Ia tinggal di negara maju yang komposisi penduduknya heterogen—bermacam-macam suku, ras, maupun etnis—sehingga, melihat pemandangan ini—orang-orang yang berbeda ras duduk satu dalam satu meja rapat—bukanlah hal baru bagi Naruto. Terlebih bagi Gaara, yang sudah terbiasa travelling keliling dunia saat masih kuliah dulu.

Namun, satu hal yang membuat keadaan ini terasa ganjil di benak Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak mengingat wajah orang-orang yang sedang menempati meja rapat ini kecuali Gaara dan Asuma. Ia benar-benar merasa asing dengan orang-orang ini.

Bukan berarti Naruto ini anti sosial. Bukan. Jangan pernah mempertanyakan kemampuan Naruto dalam bersosialisasi. Dia jauh lebih ahli dari siapapun di kepolisian.

Wajah mereka benar-benar asing, dan saat Naruto melirik Gaara meminta pendapatpun pria berambut merah itu juga mengiyakan secara tersirat.

"Aku tahu kalian saat ini sedang bertanya-tanya pada diri kalian mengenai rapat kali ini—dan bisa kalian lihat—orang-orang yang berada di dalam meja rapat ini bukanlah murni dari lembaga kalian sendiri. Ini adalah operasi gabungan antara FBI dan kepolisian untuk menangkap mafia yang sempat menghebohkan masyarakat beberapa waktu lalu."

Mafia? Sepertinya Naruto mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Ruang semakin menggelap. Proyektor yang menggantung di langit-langit ruang rapat mulai menyala menampilkan presentasi. Sebuah _print-out_ yang berisi ringkasan kasus sampai ke depan Naruto. Di sana tertera informasi-informasi yang sekiranya diperlukan untuk mengetahui kasus secara umum.

 _Hatter._ Begitulah mereka menyebutnya.

"Data terkait terduga ada di halaman satu. Sedangkan data kasus ada di halaman lima. Cermati baik-baik, karena setiap detail data yang ada dalam berkas adalah penting."

Naruto mengikuti instruksi yang diucapkan oleh Asuma. Ia membalik halaman selanjutnya yang berisi kasus-kasus yang sudah diperbuat si Hatter ini. Mulai dari kasus pembunuhan, pencurian bank, hingga pemalsuan uang dan bukti cek sudah dilakukan orang ini dengan mudah dan tanpa tertangkap. Benar-benar kriminal yang jenius.

"Jika kalian masih mempertanyakan siapa orang ini, akan kutekankan sekali lagi," Asuma menjeda mengambil napas, "Kita akan menangkap seorang kriminal jenius, _Mad Hatter_ , atau nama terkenalnya di dunia mafia, _Grimm Reaper_ , seorang ahli pemalsuan uang, pencurian uang, bahkan pembunuh bayaran yang ulung."

Suara desah napas mereka memang tidak terdengar. Namun mereka semua tahu bahwa perasaan tertekan mulai memenuhi hati dan pikiran mereka.

Kasus kali ini tidak akan semudah kasus sebelumnya. Mereka yakin itu.

"Tidak ada yang tahu secara persis siapa Mad Hatter ini. Baik jenis kelaminnya maupun umurnya. Namun kami sudah menetapkan bahwa Hatter adalah seorang pria berumur akhir 30," Asuma menjeda seraya mengganti _slide_ yang sudah ditampilkan oleh proyektor. "Ada beberapa orang yang diduga sebagai Hatter terkait dengan kesamaan ciri fisik, status pendidikan, serta keberadaan terduga dalam suatu kasus yang melibatkan Hatter ini."

 _Slide_ terganti lagi. Satu foto pria dewasa yang umurnya seperti yang dikatakan Asuma tadi.

"Yang pertama adalah Toneri Otsutsuki, 37 tahun," Asuma menunjuk sebuah gambar pria berambut perak bermata biru terang, "Seorang pebisnis kaya di wilayah timur sana, kaitannya dengan kasus pencurian bank. Pendidikannya sebagai ahli informasi memperkuat dugaan bahwa dia mencuri uang lewat jaringan. Kalian bisa lihat detailnya di _print out_."

Suara gesekan kertas mulai terdengar. Banyak di antara mereka yang mulai membuka _print-out_ hanya untuk melihat detail kasus yang dilakukan oleh terduga Otsutsuki ini. Naruto sempat meliriknya sekilas, namun ia lebih suka mendengarkan Asuma sampai selesai.

"Yang kedua adalah Sai Shimura, 35 tahun," kini gambar seorang pria putih pucat berambut hitam legam-lah yang tertampil di _slide_ , "Aku yakin beberapa dari kalian sudah tidak asing dengan pria ini. seorang bandar narkoba, pemilik klub-klub malam ilegal, juga penyokong kuat banyak politisi. Dia diduga sebagai Mad Hatter karena hubungan buruknya dengan Pein, politisi yang mati karena dibunuh oleh Hatter dua tahun lalu."

Desas-desus rendah suara peserta rapat mulai terdengar di sana-sini. Mereka mulai mendiskusikan ataupun memastikan informasi yang mereka tahu pada teman di sampingnya dibandingkan mendengarkan penjelasan Asuma.

Naruto masih tetap pada diamnya. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak entah karena apa. Sesekali ia melirik Gaara yang sibuk dengan _print-out_ dan stabilonya, atau mengalihkan rasa cemasnya dengan mengetuk-ketuk permukaan meja dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Yang terakhir adalah yang paling mencurigakan, secara kasus ia tidak memiliki keterkaitan, ia juga tidak memiliki hubungan spesial baik dengan politisi maupun dengan pengusaha besar."

Ruangan mendadak diam ketika Asuma kembali bicara. Mereka menunggu kata yang selanjutnya akan diucapkan oleh Asuma. Seakan kata itu adalah kata terpenting dalam rapat kali ini.

 _Slide_ berganti menampilkan sebuah foto pria perambut hitam berantakan. Napas Naruto tercekat. Ia menahan napasnya. Perasaan takutnya yang daritadi menghantuinya kini menemukan titik terangnya.

"Satu-satunya yang meyakinkan bahwa dia adalah Hatter adalah … ciri fisiknya juga DNA-nya cocok dengan DNA Hatter yang sempat kita miliki—"

"—Sasuke Uchiha, 38 tahun, seorang dokter anak-anak di sebuah rumah sakit kecil di pinggir kota. Dia diduga sebagai Mad Hatter karena ciri fisiknya sama persis dengan penampakan Hatter setahun lalu. Ada pertanyaan?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke yakin seratus persen bahwa dia bukanlah tipe orang yang percaya akan takdir atau apalah itu namanya. Baginya takdir dan sesuatu yang sejenis itu, hanyalah satu dari sekian juta kebetulan yang mungkin terjadi di dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

Namun, terkadang, dalam kehidupan tersendiri, memiliki banyak variabel-variabel aneh yang sering kali terhubung antara satu dengan yang lain.

Sasuke sebenarnya lebih tidak mengerti tentang konsep takdir. Tapi kini ia menyadari bahwa untuk mengerti konsep dari takdir adalah dengan merasakan takdir itu sendiri.

Dan kini, Sasuke merasakannya.

Sebuah kalung tua berada dalam genggaman Sasuke dari tadi. Tali kalungnya yang terbuat dari benang sulam biasa itu terlihat sangat buluk dan tua. Bahkan nyaris putus jika Sasuke tidak memasang pengait di ujungnya. Dua buah paper clip yang saling terkait itu menjadi liontinnya. S dan H. Entah bagaimana caranya, begitulah bentuk liontin yang daritadi Sasuke genggam.

Sasuke tersenyum setiap kali melihat kalung itu. Ada banyak cerita yang tak terungkap di baliknya, dan Sasuke pikir, ini saat yang tepat untuk membuka satu per satu pandoranya.

Tidak ada yang Sasuke pikirkan saat itu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berspekulasi apapun ketika melihat kedatangan Suigetsu yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Pria jabrik itu lebih dari sekedar mitra kerja. Ia teramat sering datang ke rumah Sasuke sekedar minum atau pesta kecil-kecilan. Baginya, kedatangan Suigetsu sama dengan kedatangan Naruto di tengah malam hanya karena ditolak Sakura.

Tapi … siapa sangka bahwa kedatangan Suigetsu itu mengungkap beberapa cerita dari Sasuke yang sampai sekarang ini belum diungkit secara gamblang.

Suigetsu, telah membuka paksa pandoranya. Pandora yang ia tutup rapat-rapat

" _Aku sudah memeriksanya, Sasuke … benar seperti yang kau kira, dia—perempuan itu—adalah Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata, anak dari Hiashi yang pernah kau layani itu dulu."_

 _Sasuke terdiam. Detak jantung jam dalam benak Sasuke seakan berhenti seketika. Pernyataan yang Suigetsu lontarkan sekarang ini benar-benar memaksanya untuk mengingat kejadian lama yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya._

 _Pandoranya. Pandora yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Entah itu Suigetsu, Sakura, bahkan Naruto sekalipun._

" _Aku yakin kau masih mengingat pak tua itu … dia adalah orang yang memberikanmu semua harta ini, Sasuke—kau pasti bercanda kalau tidak mengingatnya."_

 _Benar sekali. Sebuah candaan kalau Sasuke mengaku tidak mengenal pria bermata pucat itu._

 _Semua benda yang Sasuke miliki saat ini tidak terlepas dari pengaruh yang ditinggalkan pria itu padanya. Sampai matipun Sasuke tidak akan lupa._

 _Terlebih kenyataan bahwa pria yang selalu ia ingat jasanya itu memiliki seorang anak semata wayang yang bernama Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata._

 _Nama yang sama dengan perempuan yang ada bersamanya saat ini._

" _Kau tahu, Suigetsu? Berapa lama aku mencarinya? Aku selalu tidak bisa menemukan dirinya … dan kini … ia ada di hadapanku, berada di sampingku sekarang—"_

"— _kau benar, bocah kecil kesukaanmu itu sekarang sudah ada di pelukanmu …" Suigetsu mendesis pelan menahan emosinya yang mulai memuncak, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Menciumnya? Menyetubuhinya? Atau mungkin menikahinya? Kuharap kau tidak bodoh, Sasuke … ingat dia milik siapa—aku tidak ingin kau menjadi bodoh hanya karena wanita—"_

"— _tidak, kau salah Suigetsu," Sasuke memotong ucapan Suigetsu cepat. Suara baritonnya yang selalu terdengar berat dan rendah itu kini tercekat untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. "Dari awal sampai sekarang dia adalam milikku, milikku seorang, dan Danzou tidak berhak memilikinya barang sehelai rambutpun."_

Sasuke jelas sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Hinata memiliki hubungan darah dengan pria yang dulu pernah menjadi tuannya. Baginya, kesamaan nama serta wajah adalah hal yang biasa terjadi. Ia tidak begitu mengharapkan sesuatu begitu mengetahui perempuan yang ia bawa tempo lalu memiliki nama yang sama dengan nama anak Hiashi.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya sekarang. ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata yang ia temukan di gurun itu adalah Hinata yang sama dengan Hinata yang ia cari selama ini.

Hinata Hyuuga, anak dari seorang pebisnis handal, Hiashi Hyuuga, anak kecil yang pernah mencuri hatinya dulu.

Sasuke merasakan setengah dirinya hilang. Ini aneh.

Bukannya selama ini dia mencari-cari keberadaan Hinata? Bukannya selama ini ia selalu menolak Sakura karena ia masih mencari-cari Hinata? Bukannya selama ini ia bertahan di dunia gelap ini karena ia masih mengharapkan sosok Hinata datang kepadanya?

 _Kenapa ia justru tidak merasakan senang sedikitpun?_

Sasuke memijit pangkal hidungnya yang berdenyut. Ia kembali menuangkan segelas liquor yang berdiri di hadapannya dari tadi. Namun sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya, jauh sebelum tangannya berhasil meraih tangkai gelas.

"Kau harus istirahat, _Jii_ -san."

Sasuke tertawa keras menyadari betapa bodohnya dia selama ini. Selama ini bukan dia yang selalu mencari-cari Hinata. Justru Hinatalah yang secara tidak sadar mencari sosoknya.

"Kau tidak pantas menyuruhku, bocah," dengus Sasuke sambil mengenyahkan tangan kecil Hinata untuk meraih liquor yang sempat dipisahkan darinya.

Lagi. Kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Tangan Hinata menghalanginya untuk menyentuh tanggai gelas itu. Bahkan, dengan cepatnya, Hinata menumpahkan seluruh isi minuman keras itu baik dari gelas maupun dari botol. Tidak peduli semahal apa harga cairan itu.

Liquor memabukkan itu tumpah. Cairannya yang bening mengalir dari permukaan meja makan menuju lantai dapur di bawahnya. Sasuke yang melihat minumannya terbuang sia-sia hanya bisa terkekeh pasrah.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang nakal, Hinata … nakal sekali …" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari minumannya itu ke Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya, "Kau tahu hukuman apa untuk anak nakal sepertimu?"

"Ti—tidak _Jii_ -san, aku hanya—aku—"

Sasuke membungkam mulut kecil itu dengan miliknya. Meraup setiap inci bibir yang Hinata miliki dengan meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan panjang.

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan konsekuensi yang bakal terjadi apabila ia memaksa perempuan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Pikirannya terlalu kalut, takut, juga rumit. Ia terlalu frustasi untuk memikirkan semuanya satu persatu.

Kenyataan bahwa sekarang Danzou yang mengejarnya, Hinata yang masih menjadi milik Danzou, juga kejutan bahwa dia baru saja menemukan Hinata-nya, benar-benar menguras semua tenaga Sasuke.

Semua itu terasa melelahkan. Sangat.

Sasuke kembali memperdalam ciumannya dalam bibir Hinata. Kedua tangannya merayap ke pinggang kecil Hinata, merengkuhnya dengan kuat, lalu dalam sekali tarikan, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata untuk naik ke atas pangkuannya.

Hinata terkesiap, tidak sanggup menahan semua gerakan Sasuke yang semakin lama-semakin agresif dan menuntut. Ia terlalu takut melihat Sasuke yang dengan ganasnya mencumbu dirinya sendiri, mengingatkannya akan perlakuan Sai beberapa waktu lalu.

Kedua tangan kecil milik Hinata meremas kemeja yang Sasuke kenakan sekarang, mendorong sekuat tenaga untuk menjauh darinya. Sadar akan ketakutan yang dirasakan oleh perempuannya, Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Namun tetap merengkuh tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke terengah; Hinata juga sama terengahnya. Kedua dahi mereka menempel satu sama lain, saling memberikan afeksi secara tersirat.

"Maaf … aku hanya—aku … tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku hanya takut … takut dengan keadaan … ini terlalu membingungkan," ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah.

"Aku terlalu merindukanmu, Hinata … _sangat_."

Deru napas Sasuke terdengar hangat ketika menerpa batang hidung Hinata. Titik-titik keringat mulai berjatuhan satu persatu dari pelipis pria itu hingga ke rahangnya yang tegas.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang pria itu bicarakan. Pria itu bicara seakan sudah menunggu Hinata sejak lama. Ucapan pria itu terdengar sangat kontras. Tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya.

"Kau mungkin tidak ingat—atau mungkin tidak tahu—tapi aku tidak peduli, aku hanya menunggumu— menunggu dan mencarimu—menunggumu seperti orang gila."

Hinata masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang pria itu ucapkan. Namun sebelum mulutnya bicara, pria itu kembali meraup bibir Hinata dengan panas, melesakkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Hinata, mengabsen tiap sisi yang ada di dalam sana.

Pria itu semakin mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka. Tangannya yang kekar menekan tengkuk Hinata untuk kembali menerima ciumannya. Sedangkan sebelahnya yang bebas, mulai merambat ke pinggang kecil Hinata, memberikan sentuhan ringan yang mampu membuat Hinata semakin jatuh.

Gerakan pria itu semakin lama semakin kasar dan menuntut. Ia menarik sweater kebesaran yang Hinata kenakan ke atas, mengusap perut telanjang Hinata yang tersembunyi di balik rajutan renggang pakaian itu, mengikuti setiap lekukan yang ada, terkadang bergerak ke atas untuk meremas gundukan yang Hinata miliki.

Hinata melengguh pelan. Setiap sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan padanya terasa memabukkan, membuatnya hilang akal. Terkesan takluk dan menyerah. Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menerima.

Namun sebelum semua semakin panas, Sasuke mengentikan cumbuannya. Menghentikan semua remasannya pada tubuh Hinata. Ia berhenti sebelum ia menyakiti Hinata lebih jauh.

Sasuke terengah. Tubuhnya panas dan menegang sempurna, dan yang ia butuhkan hanyalah air dingin untuk pelepasan. Bukan Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

" _Jii_ -san—"

"—tidak, kau tidak harus mengerti semuanya sekarang—aku tidak memaksamu untuk tahu dan menerimanya—aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun juga … namun ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu…"

"… aku berjanji akan melepaskanmu dari Danzou. Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Rabu, 21 Febuari 2018** , written by KanaLKentangky


	6. Thing(s)

Sinar kekuningan milik sang surya itu menerobos masuk lewat jendela kaca yang besar, memberikan kehangatan setelah semalaman diguyur air hujan. Beberapa kali Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, meyakinkan diri dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Wajah polos Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat pagi ini. Deru napas pria itu terdengar tenang, kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat, sedangkan bibirnya sedikit terbuka karena cara tidurnya yang miring. Lucu sekali.

Sebelah tangan kekar milik Sasuke merangkul pinggang kecil Hinata dengan erat seakan takut kehilangan. Rasanya cukup sesak, mengingat seberapa berat otot-otot yang merangkum anggota gerak itu.

Sesungguhnya, Hinata tidak ingat apa yang terakhir kali mereka lakukan sampai berakhir di ranjang sambil berpelukan begini. Satu-satunya yang Hinata ingat hanyalah pengakuan pria itu semalam; pengakuan terkait penantiannya selama ini.

Aneh … ini … tidak begitu relevan pikir Hinata. Ia tidak ingat memiliki kerabat lain selain keluarga ayahnya yang menjual dirinya ke pasar perdagangan manusia. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal Sasuke.

Namun, terlepas dari keyakinannya itu, Hinata tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan yang berlebihan terhadap pria ini. Hinata hanya merasa … aman dan nyaman. Itu saja.

Dengan pergerakan yang sangat pelan, Hinata mengangkat tangan kekar yang melingkarinya itu, mencoba melepaskan rangkulan erat Sasuke. Namun belum sempat tangan itu terangkat, Sasuke sudah mengeratkan kembali lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Hinata, mulai menyusupkan sebelah tangannya yang lain untuk semakin menarik Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara serak itu terdengar.

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Hinata. Ia terlalu bingung untuk mengambil tindakan. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar tak karuan, saling menyahut dengan detak jantung milik pria itu yang sama debarannya.

Rasanya aneh. Namun Hinata suka. Terlebih ketika pria itu menciumi puncak kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Kau dengar itu? Detak jantungku?" pria itu mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Hinata, "Kau suka?"

Hinata masih diam. Namun kali ini ia mencoba menengadah untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih terpejam.

"Kenapa? Apa suara jantungku begitu berisik?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, masih menahan kata-katanya sendiri. Kedua tangannya yang kecil ada di atas dada Sasuke, meremas kaos kelabu yang pria itu kenakan. Pipinya memanas setiap kali kedua tangannya merasakan suara berisik yang Sasuke maksud.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika melihat respon malu-malu Hinata. Kedua tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang kecil Hinata, mengurung tubuh kecil itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Tiga kata itu terucap. Hinata tertegun mendengarnya, membuatnya kembali ke realita yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang.

Kalaupun memang pria itu ada di dalam kehidupannya, kenapa Hinata tidak ingat? Apa semudah itukah Hinata melupakan seseorang?

Hinata … benar-benar tidak mengerti

"Jii-san … aku—"

"—ssh … tenanglah," potong Sasuke cepat, "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Cukup berada di sampingku, aku tidak meminta apapun lebih dari itu."

Sasuke mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Hinata, menatap kedua bola mata pucat itu lekat-lekat. "Melihatmu hidup dan ada di sampingku sudah lebih dari cukup."

Sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat meraih rahang kecil Hinata, mengusap bagian bawah bibir gadis itu dengan pelan lalu mengikis jarak sedikit demi sedikit, mendekatkan kedua dahi mereka.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu … sangat …"

Sapuan tipis bibir Sasuke terasa hangat di bibir Hinata. Pria itu mencium lembut bibir Hinata, memberikan sedikit lumatan di sana. Lidahnya bergerak menyapu permukaan bibir Hinata, sesekali mencecap rasa yang ada di gumpalan merah itu.

Hinata meremas kaus kelabu yang Sasuke kenakan. Hinata sadar, dari awal ia selalu memiliki pilihan. Entah itu pilihan untuk menolak setiap sentuhan yang dia berikan padanya, atau mungkin meninggalkan pria ini begitu saja.

Ia bebas. Walaupun pada kenyataannya dirinya belum terlepas dari Danzoun. Namun, terlepas dari fakta itu, pria ini tidak pernah mengekangnya.

Sasuke bisa saja menidurinya di hari pertama ia bertemu. Namun pria itu sama sekali tidak melakukannya. Sasuke malah berkali kali menyelamatkan Hinata dari maut, memberikanya tempat tinggal yang nyaman, tanpa meminta imbalan sedikitpun.

Jika perasaan Sasuke padanya adalah nyata, maka Hinata akan membalas perasaan Sasuke sama besarnya walaupun ia tidak mengenal pria itu.

Hinata membuka mulutnya, membalas ciuman lembut Sasuke dengan memagut pelan ujung bibir pria itu. Hinata tidak menampik bahwa semua yang Sasuke lakukan padanya selalu menimbulkan sensasi aneh di dadanya. Debaran yang keras, bahkan gelenyar aneh yang sanggup membuat Hinata hilang akal.

Hinata tidak mengerti, ia hanya mengikuti setiap perasaan yang mengalir dalam hatinya.

Ciuman itu mulai menuntut ketika Hinata mencoba membuka dirinya lebih lebar lagi. Sasuke menekan tengkuk Hinata pelan untuk memperdalam cumbuannya, menggigit pelan kedua bibir atas dan bawah Hinata dalam tempo progresif.

Bunyi-bunyi decapan mulai terdengar, desah pelan suara Hinata sesekali memotong ciuman Sasuke yang makin kesini makin menuntut. Remasan kaos Sasuke mengerat dalam genggamannya. Seakan-akan mencari pelampiasan untuk setiap rangsangan yang ia terima.

"Jii-san— "

Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas mengeratkan pelukannya. Semakin menarik tubuh Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Bahkan di menit selanjutnya, ia sudah berada di atas Hinata, mengurung tubuh kecil milik gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya. Namun kedua dahi mereka menempel satu sama lain. Enggan untuk memberikan jarak.

Deru napas Hinata terdengar tak karuan. Wajahnya memerah panas. Sesi ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan Sasuke benar-benar yang pertama kali baginya. Terlalu intens dan dalam. Hinata nyaris tidak sanggup lagi jika pria itu masih menciumnya untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

"Aku tidak mengerti Jii-san … aku benar-benar—"

"—kau ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu tadi?" suaranya terdengar rendah dan dalam. Desau napasnya terengah-engah saling bersahutan dengan Hinata. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Beberapa tetes keringat terlihat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Turun ke rahannya yang tegas.

"Tenanglah … dan tetaplah berada di sisiku," Sasuke menjeda sejenak, menatap kembali kedua netra pucat yang kini menjadi favoritnya sekarang. "Tetaplah berada di sisiku, selamanya."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengecup dahi Hinata lama. Sangat lama.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Catastrophs**

 **|Rate M| Romance, drama|  
** **Kana2018** **MasashiKishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Warning. Because of sexual content, mature, and profanity]**

 **[Take your own risk]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have already warned you. Please, be considered!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[6]**

* * *

Lengkingan suara cerek air itu memecahkan lamunan panjang Hinata. Perempuan bersurai indigo itu terkesiap begitu menyadari air yang ia masak beberapa menit yang lalu telah mendidih. Dengan cepat, ia mematikan kompor agar air tidak menguap begitu saja.

Pagi ini … konsentrasinya benar-benar pecah—atau bisa dikata, hilang nyaris setengahnya.

Sasuke—pria yang membuatnya seperti ini—sedang asyik mandi di kamar mandi atas, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri dengan pikirannya. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Hinata butuh waktu sendiri untuk menjernihkan pikirannya setelah apa yang pria itu lakukan pada dirinya. Hatinya.

Hinata membuka tutup cerek sedikit, membiarkan uapnya keluar agar tidak berembun di dalam. Tangannya yang cekatan mengambil dua cangkir keramik putih dan sebuah teko kaca ukuran sedang dari dalam kabinet. Memasukkan kantong teh ke dalam teko, menambahkan gula, lalu menuangkan air panas yang ia masak tadi.

Hinata membuat teh melati dengan resep sederhana. Cocok untuk sarapan.

Bunyi dentingan pemanggang roti terdengar tak lama kemudian. Hinata pun berbalik untuk mengambil roti-roti tawar yang sempat ia panggang tadi.

Rasanya masih panas. Hinata bisa merasakan pagutan bibir Sasuke di bibirnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan ciuman, ranjang, dan Sasuke. Itu terlalu berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Sambil mengoleskan selai stoberi dan bluberi ke roti tawar, Hinata menyanyi-nyanyi kecil untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari aktivitas panas yang sempat ia lakukan. Tidak sepenuhnya memang, tapi setidaknya bisa mengalihkan separuhnya.

Tapi … kenapa rasanya pria itu sangat ahli dalam memainkan bibirnya?

Tidak! Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kedua kalinya. Ingatkan Hinata bahwa Sasuke adalah pria dewasa. Wajar jika ia sudah sangat ahli dalam hal cium-mencium apalagi pagut-memagut. Hinata seharusnya bisa lebih mengantisipasi.

 _Atau mungkin … membiasakan diri?_

Perempuan bersurai indigo panjang itu menggelengkan kepalanya— _lagi_. Ia tidak ingin berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang pria itu sekalipun ia benar-benar—

— _suka_?

Ugh. Hinata ingin mati saja setiap kali mengingat rasanya.

Teringat akan tehnya tadi, Hinata berencana untuk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke kompor—tempat minuman itu berada. Namun, belum sempat Hinata beranjak, sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sasuke kembali dengan wangi segar khas pohon pinus. Benar-benar memabukkan.

"Sedang apa?" pria itu bertanya sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Hinata yang kosong, mendusel-duselkan ujung hidungnya ke leher Hinata "Roti? Kau benar-benar tahu makanan kesukaanku?"

Hinata sebenarnya mencoba untuk bersikap wajar atau setidaknya bersikap seolah tidak peduli dan cuek. Namun pria itu seakan mencoba menguji seberapa kuat Hinata berakting. Dengan lancangnya ia menggesek-gesekkan batang hidungnya ke perpotongan leher Hinata. Bahkan sesekali ia terang-terangan menghisap wewangian di sana.

Hinata menahan napas, Sasuke kini menciumi lehernya. Baik hidung ataupun bibir, Sasuke menggunakannya kedua barang di wajahnya itu dengan lihai.

"Kau tahu? aku lapar sekali …"

" _Jii_ -san … aku—sedang membuat makanan, dan aku pikir bahwa kita tidak seharusnya—"

"—seharusnya apa? Aku hanya ingin mengicipi makanan pembukaku."

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang awalnya melingkar di pinggang itu mulai bergerak ke atas, menyusup ke dalam celah longgar sweater rajut Hinata, lalu mengusap pelan perut Hinata yang rata.

"Jii-san—"

"—ada apa?" Sasuke memotong. Kelima jarinya bergerak naik turun ke lekukan perut Hinata, sedangkan bibirnya sibuk memberi tanda samar di leher gadisnya.

"Kau benar-benar kurus, Hinata …" jarinya yang semula turun mulai bergerak naik ke atas, ke garis dadanya yang tidak ditutupi oleh kaus ataupun bra, "Tapi ada beberapa bagian yang mungkin … berlemak—aku suka."

Hinata meletakkan roti dan pisau selai dari tangannya, beralih memegang tangan Sasuke yang sudah merambati tubuhnya. Mencegah tangan kasar itu untuk menyentuh tubuhnya lebih jauh.

"Nggh … _Jii_ -san—" desah Hinata pelan ketika tangan Sasuke mulai meremas bagian bawah gumpalan dadanya, "Hhentikan—hh—"

"Panggil namaku baru aku akan mengabulkannya."

"Nggh—aku tidak— "

Hinata masih menahannya, menahan tangan Sasuke untuk tidak semakin merambat ke atas—ke puncak dadanya. Tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika cepat menyerah. Ia semakin merapatkan pelukannya, juga semakin gencar menciumi leher jenjang Hinata. Bahkan tanda yang semula samar itu semakin ketara akibat hisapan bibirnya.

Telunjuknya mulai bergerak ke atas, mengusap puncak dada Hinata pelan. Merangsangnya hingga tegang dan mengeras.

"Jii-san—henti—"

"— _Sasuke_ , Hinata … _Sasuke_."

Belum sempat Hinata membalas ucapan Sasuke, pria itu malah membalikkan tubuh Hinata dengan cepat, menyingkirkan piring dan roti yang ada di meja, lalu menaikkan tubuh ringan Hinata ke atas meja.

"Panggil namaku."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan. Kedua bola mata peraknya itu bergerak gelisah. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan intens Sasuke.

Kenapa sulit sekali bagi Hinata untuk memanggil nama pria itu? Ada rasa aneh tersendiri setiap kali lidahnya mencoba melafalkan nama 'Sasuke' dengan jelas. Seperti jantungnya yang semakin berdebar kencang, wajahnya yang memanas, bahkan tangannya yang kebas karena mendadak dingin.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?"

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Hinta dengan dalam, memasukkan lidahnya tanpa permisi, bahkan memagutnya dengan intens. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Hinata, mengurung tubuh gadis itu agar tidak lari darinya.

"Sas—su—" desah Hinata di sela-sela ciuman panas itu.

Sasuke menyudahi pagutannya. Kedua matanya menatap Hinata seakan menagih ulang ucapan yang berdesah barusan.

"Sas—suke … Sasuke …"

Bukannya berterima kasih atau bagaimana, Sasuke malah menyeringai lalu mengecup cepat bibir Hinata.

"Ulang. Aku belum dengar."

"Tidak! Aku sudah—hentikan—"

Dan bibir itu kembali menyerang Hinata dengan pagutannya yang khas.

Jika sebelumnya Hinata masih bisa menarik napas walaupun sedikit, kali ini Sasuke seakan tidak memberikan kesempatan Hinata untuk sedikitpun menarik napas. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir Hinata yang sudah sangat basah.

Tangannya yang awalnya bertengger di meja kini sudah berpindah di tengkuk dan punggung Hinata, menekan kedua tempat itu agar memudahkannya dalam mencium bibir merah itu.

Hinata mendesah tertahan. Kedua tangannya meremas kaus Sasuke, menahan setiap rangsangan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Panas dan terbakar. Hinata merasa dirinya benar-benar melemah.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke turun dari punggungnya ke pinggangnya. Dari pinggangnya ke pinggulnya. Dari pinggulnya ke pahanya. Menyusup nakal ke rok selutut yang Hinata kenakan, bahkan mengusap kulit mulus yang ada di sana.

"Sas—suke … hhentikan—" jerit Hinata pelan ketika menyadari tangan Sasuke mulai bermain di roknya.

Kilasan-kilasan buruk tentan kejadian serupa mulai membayangi Hinata. Sai dengan tangannya. Sai dengan mulutnya. Sai dengan segala sentuhan hinanya.

Tubuhnya yang semula memanas itu mendadak berkeringat dingin. Hinata merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Napasnya yang sudah habis itu semakin memendek. Ia tersengal, berusaha menahan tangan Sasuke untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup.

Sasuke seakan tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia terus menciumi Hinata. Namun ketika ia menyadari setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk Hinata, Sasuke tersadar dari nafsunya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Hinata menggeleng keras menepis tangan Sasuke yang berusaha meraihnya. Sontak Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan barusan. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu melakukan penolakan secara terang-terangan padanya.

Sasuke merasa bersalah. Benar-benar bersalah.

Kedua tangan Sasuke kembali terangkat, berusaha meraih Hinata walaupun gadis itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Namun, dengan sedikit tekanan dan paksaan, Sasuke berhasil menangkup kedua pipi Hinata.

Kedua netra pekat Sasuke menatap Hinata lurus namun gadis itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlalu enggan menatap Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku."

Hinata menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya, menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi meledak. Kedua matanya sudah memerah dan terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Sasuke mendesah berat. Kedua tangan Sasuke menangkup pipi Hinata, masih berusaha untuk menatap wajah Hinata yang terus saja menolaknya.

Ibu jarinya bergerak pelan mengusap air mata yang mengalir perlahan. "Aku minta maaf, Hinata … aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ini tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia tidak membenci sentuhan Sasuke, ia hanya teringat akan perlakuan kasar Sai. Ia hanya terlalu takut.

"Aku—aku .. hanya tidak bisa ..." Hinata menjeda menggigit bibir dalamnya ragu.

Sasuke mengusap dahi Hinata pelan, menyibak poni Hinata yang menutupi dahi. "Ceritakan padaku."

Hinata terdiam. Ia tidak langsung menjawab ucapan yang sarat akan perintah itu. ia masih memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ketimbang harus menatap netra gelap itu.

"Ceritakan padaku, Hinata …" Sasuke mengejar alihan pandang Hinata, meraih rahang kecilnya pelan, lalu mengarahkannya agar menatapnya, "Kumohon … aku tidak bisa melihatmu begini."

Tetesan air mata itu mengalir lagi. Hinata menggigit bibir menahan tangis agar tidak terisak.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya namun dicekal Sasuke sebelum berhasil.

Tidak … ini bukan karena Sasuke. Ini hanya karena Hinata. Dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis; itu membuatku sakit."

Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hinata, menghirup pelan oksigen yang ada di sana, lalu mencium bibir Hinata pelan.

"Tatap mataku, Hinata."

Tidak ada respon. Hinata masih menghindari kontak mata.

"Hinata! Tatap!"

Hinata terkesiap dengan nada itu, mengingatkannya dengan nada otoriter yang sering ia dengar dari mulut Sai. Dengan perasaan takut Hinata menatap netra gelap Sasuke, mematuhi apa yang pria itu suruh.

Namun bukannya perlakuan kasar seperti yang ia kira, Sasuke malah memeluknya erat, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang milik pria itu. Tangannya bergerak pelan mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. Sesekali mengecup kepala yang bersurai ungu kegelapan itu.

"Maafkan aku … aku terlalu terbawa … aku … tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Matanya kembali memanas namun Hinata tidak menangis lagi. Gadis bermata pucat itu menahan tangisnya sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sasuke yang perlahan membuatnya tenang.

Pinus dan Musk. Benar-benar perpaduan yang serasi. Mengingatkan Hinata akan hutan pinus tempat ia bermain saat kecil dulu.

 _Nostalgia sekali._

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, menunduk menatap wajah Hinata yang bersembunyi dalam pelukannya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan ketika melihat wajah sembab dan agak bengkak yang gadisnya miliki itu. Lucu sekali.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya. Hinata tetap diam, namun perempuan itu menggeleng pelan.

Segaris senyuman terbit di bibir tipis Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, pria raven itu kembali meraih dagu Hinata lalu mendongakkan wajah kecil milik perempuan itu agar menghadapnya, lalu kembali mencium bibir merah itu dengan tempo yang pelan.

Teramat pelan dan manis.

Hinata tidak pernah takut pada Sasuke. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Hinata yakin kalau Sasuke bisa dipercaya. Pria itu mungkin memiliki sifat dingin dan ketus. Tidak bisa ditembus apalagi diraih. Pola pikirnya yang cenderung abstrak membuat dirinya sulit ditebak.

Cinta? Entahlah, Hinata sendiri tidak begitu yakin perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia memang berdebar setiap kali pria itu menciumnya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menolak keras setiap skinship yang pria itu lakukan padanya.

Satu-satunya yang ia yakini adalah Sasuke bukanlah orang yang jahat; ia selalu merasa aman jika pria itu berada di sampingnya.

Ketika bibir itu kembali datang untuk memagutnya, Hinata membalas pagutan itu dengan gerakan yang sama dan perasaan yang sama.

 _Yang masih abu-abu._

Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika menyadari bagaimana cara gadisnya itu membalas ciuman yang ia berikan. Pelan, abstrak, dan ragu—nyaris malu-malu. Tak tahan dengan gerakan amatir bibir Hinata, Sasuke tertawa keras bahkan sampai memutus pagutan bibir Hinata di bibirnya.

Gadis itu memberengut kesal. Sudah dibalas ciumannya, malah mengejek! Dasar pria!

Namun belum sempat Hinata membuka mulut untuk menggerutu, Sasuke kembali menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Hinata. Bahkan menelusupkan lidahnya ke rongga mencari teman bermain.

Kedua tangan kekar Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata untuk mendekat. Tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Hinata, sedangakan tangan kirinya meraih pinggang Hinata, menahan gadis itu agar tidak lari dari pelukannya.

"Sasu—" Hinata agak terkesiap dengan pergerakan Sasuke yang sedikit berubah tempo. Tangannya yang semula berada di atas dada Sasuke, mulai merayap ke bahunya, ke tengkuknya, bahkan ke rambut hitam milik pria itu.

Sasuke masih tetap mencium Hinata. Tidak dengan tempo menuntut seperti tadi. Namun juga tidak dengan tempo pelan yang santai. Sedikit cepat dan dalam. Gairahnya terkadang sulit ditekan jika itu berurusan dengan ciuman dan bibir Hinata.

Hinata melengguh pelan. Jemarinya menelusup ke setiap sela rambut Sasuke yang lembut. Sesekali meremas helaian yang sekarang menjadi favoritnya.

"Nggh—" Hinata melengguh pelan ketika merasakan tekanan di tengkuknya. Sasuke menyeringai tipis, ia memiringkan wajahnya pelan, memperdalam ciumannya di bibir merah berisi itu.

Bunyi debaman pintu terdengar sayup. Sasuke tahu itu tapi ia tidak peduli. Baginya bibir Hinata lebih menari untuk dijajah ketimbang harus memperhatikan sumber bunyi. Tak ayal pria itu semakin memperdalam ciumannya hingga nyaris menuntut Hinata.

Sasuke mungkin asyik dengan mainannya sekarang sampai lupa dengan sekitar. Namun Hinata tidak, ia mendengar ada seseorang yang membuka pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Sassuke—pintu rumah—"

Sasuke tidak peduli; ia masih saja mencium bibir Hinata sampai ketika suara itu memecah udara.

"Sasuke kau ada—Oh! _Man, holy shit_! Mataku!"

Naruto datang ke rumahnya tanpa pemberitahuan. Bahkan tanpa salam ataupun bel. Sialan sekali.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Saat itu yang Naruto pikirkan hanyalah bertemu Sasuke secepatnya. Pernyataan Kakashi saat rapat kemarin benar-benar mengusiknya, membuat Naruto terus kepikiran dan ingin menanyakan langsung ke orang yang bersangkutan.

Sasuke Uchiha—sahabatnya—yang diduga sebagai Mad Hatter.

Maka, ketika Naruto mendapat waktu senggang sebelum operasi penangkapan, pria bersurai jabrik itu langsung tancap gas menuju kediaman Sasuke di tengah kota.

Dan di sinilah ia berada. Di depan pintu rumah Sasuke yang jauh kelihatan berkelas daripada rumahnya di pinggiran kota. Rumah minimalis bertingkat dua itu nampak lebih hidup dari yang saat terakhir ia berkunjung ke sini.

Netra kebiruan milik Naruto melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Pukul 09.35, pria yang sudah lama menjadi sohibnya dari kecil itu pasti sudah bangun. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang duduk di teras, mendengarkan musik klasik, sambil membaca buku sastra. Benar-benar terlihat tua dan membosankan. Tipikal sekali.

Namun, bukannya itu yang Naruto lihat, ia malah melihat Sasuke sedang bercumbu dengan seorang wanita yang jauh lebih muda di atas meja makannya. Catat. _Bercumbu_.

Oh, sial. Ingatkan Naruto kalau ternyata Sasuke masih pria normal. Kupikir temannya itu sudah menjadi gay saking jarangnya berinteraksi dengan wanita.

Tunggu? Bukannya Sasuke pernah? Pria itu bahkan pernah menggagahi nyaris tiga wanita dalam semalam—oh salah, itu kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika mereka masih berumur kepala dua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pelan sembari menurunkan perempuan itu dari meja makannya.

Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Seharusnya Naruto yang bertanya!

Kedua netra biru Naruto melirik sekilas wanita yang sekarang berada di balik tubuh Sasuke itu. Kulitnya pucat, rambutnya biru gelap panjang. Cantik. Sangat berbeda jauh dari penampilan Sakura yang dewasa dan _classy_.

Naruto tidak tahu Sasuke menyukai tipe perempuan polos seperti ini. Pria itu selalu tak menghiraukan setiap perhatian Sakura padanya. Seakan-akan tak menganggap Sakura ada, sekalipun wanita _pinkish_ itu sudah terang-terangan menyatakan cinta padanya.

Hal ini membuat Naruto sedikit kesal. Ia selalu menahan perasaannya ketika berurusan dengan Sakura karena ia pikir Sasuke menyimpan setidaknya sedikit perasaan untuk wanita yang ia cintai itu, dan lagi, ia juga tidak mau memberatkan Sakura dengan perasaannya.

Begini, ya …. Sasuke malah mempermainkan perasaan Sakura. Bahkan perasaannya juga.

"Ternyata benar tangisan Sakura kemarin. Ada perempuan lain di rumahmu," Naruto mendesah keras lalu mengacak kasar rambutnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai perempuan sepertinya. Sewa dimana? Aku jadi ingin."

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "Tutup mulut kotormu itu, bodoh. Dia tidak di sewa, dan itu bukanlah urusanmu."

Naruto tertawa keras, "Lalu dia siapa? Simpananmu? Mainanmu? Atau pasangan kencanmu yang baru? Kupikir kau sudah berubah, Sasuke … ternyata—"

"—dia istriku, Naruto. Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu atau kubunuh kau sekarang juga, mengingat kata-katamu tadi tidak sopan."

Mulut Naruto menganga lebar. Terkejut dengan penuturan Sasuke. Kedua mata biru lautnya membola. Bergerak cepat dari Sasuke ke wanita itu, ke Sasuke lagi lalu ke wanita itu.

"Apa katamu? Dia istrimu? Kau tidak bercanda 'kan? Sejak kapan—"

"—tiga hari lalu kami mendaftarkan pernikahan," potong Sasuke cepat, "Bagaimana? Kau puas? Sekarang katakan mau apa kau kesini?"

Naruto masih terpaku dengan penuturan Sasuke barusan. Apa-apaan itu? Menikah tanpa mengabari. Dia ini teman atau bukan?!

Kedua netranya pun beralih menatap wanita di belakang tubuh Sasuke. Wanita itu tampak bingung. Ekspresinya yang polos sangat mudah untuk dibaca. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang aneh dan sulit untuk ditembus.

Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan. Terlihat sekali Sasuke menggenggam tangan wanita itu dengan erat.

Naruto meneguk ludah keringnya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Sasuke ini gila atau apa?

"Sasuke … aku tahu kau ini agak sedikit … aneh—tapi, untuk yang satu ini—otakmu benar-benar hilang, ya?"

"Tidak apa, dia tidak jahat. Dia hanya bodoh," bisik Sasuke ke wanita yang ia sebut istrinya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto barusan.

Oh, ayolah mana ada bisikan yang sampai terdengar oleh orang yang terpaut jarak nyaris tiga meter. Sasuke ini benar-benar ….

"Hei—hei, Sasuke, aku tahu ucapanku sangat tidak sopan tadi, tapi bisakah kau—"

"—kenapa? Kepalamu pusing? Kau ingin ke kamar?"

Dan Sasuke benar-benar mengabaikannya. Pria berambut raven itu lebih memusatkan perhatiannya ke wanita yang berada di belakangnya itu. Bahkan tak malu mengeluarkan skinship ringan yang membuat Naruto gigit jari.

 _Oh ayolah, kapan dia bisa begitu dengan Sakura?_

"Tidak … aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke … aku hanya sedikit lelah."

Lelah? Sialan! Tidak perlu dijelaskan juga. Naruto tahu apa yang sudah dan sedang mereka lakukan. Terlihat jelas dari muka mereka—dan jangan lupakan leher jenjang wanita itu. Terlihat jelas bekas cupang merah di lehernya!

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau sudah menikah Sasuke …"

"Kau tidak percaya?" Sasuke menarik sebelah tangan wanitanya ke atas, "Lihat? Kami benar-benar sudah menikah."

Sebuah cincin emas melingkar manis di jari manis Hinata. "Kau meragukanku, Naruto?"

Naruto mendesah berat, menyerah dengan semua ketidakpercayaannya terhadap sahabatnya sendiri. Pasti ada alasan mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menikah seperti ini—mungkin kecelakaan, Naruto masih ingat bagaimana kebiasaan jelek Sasuke kalau sudah berkaitan dengan ranjang.

Bermain kasar tanpa pengaman. Oleh karena itu Sasuke jarang bermain wanita, beda dengannya yang tidak bisa solo.

Lagipula ada sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada menanyakan hal sepele seperti ini. Naruto tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya terdistraksi.

"Baiklah … aku menyerah. Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, aku kesini hanya ingin berbicara denganmu—empat mata. Bisa?"

Sasuke mendesah singkat ketika mendengar permintaan Naruto barusan, "Tunggu aku di kamar," ucap Sasuke pelan lalu mencium bibir Hinata singkat.

Juga melumatnya sedikit. Sasuke tidak mungkin melupakan hal itu.

Naruto menatap dua pasangan itu jengah. Oh ayolah, apakah harus seperti itu di depan manusia lajang tanpa harapan sepertinya ini?

"Jadi, sudah berapa bulan, ha? Aku yakin kau menikahinya bukan karena cinta."

Sasuke hanya diam. Pria jangkung itu berlalu menuju kabinet, mengambil gelas kaca yang tersimpan bersih di sana. Sedangkan Naruto hanya membuntuti Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Aku tidak tahu tipemu seperti itu—kalau memang karena kecelakaan, aku jelas tidak heran. Aku masih ingat perangai jelekmu setiap kali kita bermain wanita—dan lagi … dia cukup seksi untuk ukuran wanita seumurannya—"

"—Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto dengan nada datar dan dalam. Tipikal sekali. "Ini bukan urusanmu, Naruto. Tolong pengertiannya."

"Tenang … tenang … aku hanya bercanda, aku akui dia cantik—tidak, aku tidak minum. Aku harus bertugas nanti," jawab Naruto ketika Sasuke menawarinya minum.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Namun kedua matanya masih menatap Naruto tajam. "Bagaimana dengan jus? Kau boleh minum itu 'kan?"

"Tentu, tidak masalah—dan ngomong-ngomong, tentang _Sakura_ … dia menangis padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa karena dia melihatmu dengannya—dengan istrimu, maksudku."

"Tidak … tidak seperti itu ceritanya. Dia tidak tahu apapun perihal pernikahanku. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa Hinata adalah kerabatku—aku tidak menceritakan apapun pada dia."

"A … begitu …? Jadi … kau … melepasnya—Sakura?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau aku hanya menganggapnya seperti teman?" ucap Sasuke sembari meletakkan segelas jus jeruk dingin ke depan Naruto.

Kedua netra Naruto menyipit menatap Sasuke heran. "Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti dirimu."

"Aku lebih tidak mengerti dirimu, Naruto—kalau kau mencintainya, ungkapkan. Kenapa harus menungguku untuk bilang kalau aku tidak tidak mencintainya sebagai wanita? Kau terlalu naif."

Naruto terdiam. Sasuke jarang mengatakan pendapatnya secara gamblang. Bahkan teramat gamblang hingga harus menghabiskan puluhan karakter.

Sasuke benar. Ia terlalu naif.

"Apa kau kesini hanya untuk meminta nasihat cinta? Pulanglah, waktuku terlalu berharga untuk itu—"

"—tidak, aku hanya ingin berkunjung—menemuimu, itu saja. Kudengar kau baru saja pulang dari mana—Sudan? Kau benar-benar relawan sejati."

"Itu tidak penting. Lagipula itu sudah lama, aku bukan baru saja pulang. Kau saja yang malas menemuiku."

"Maaf, aku hanya sibuk. Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus yang harus kutangani."

"Oh, syukurlah. Kau tidak lagi menjadi budak cinta yang menganggur."

"Berengsek kau! Aku bukan budak cinta …" Naruto meneguk jus jeruknya kasar, "Sialan! aku benar-benar ingin membalasmu."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan sembari menyesap teh yang ia temukan di _counter_ dekat kompor. Teh melati. Kesukaannya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Keempat jarinya mengetuk-ketuk meja makan Sasuke secara ritmis. "Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke … apa kesibukanmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya pria jabrik itu cepat.

"Kau ingat klinikku di Brakel? Aku ingin merenovasinya," Sasuke tersenyum sekilas sambil menyesap tehnya lagi, "Aku sudah menghubungi beberapa kontraktor dan masih mendiskusikan tentang renovasinya."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Namun informasi itu belum cukup. Ia masih perlu beberapa hal untuk meyakinkan dirinya lagi.

Naruto tidak lupa untuk apa ia kesini. Ia harus meyakinkan dirinya kalau Sasuke bukan _Mad Hatter_.

Tetapi, jika melihat bagaimana Sasuke berinteraksi dengan istrinya—Hinata jika Naruto tidak lupa namanya—tidak mungkin Sasuke adalah _Mad Hatter_ mengingat _Mad Hatter_ bukan tipe pria yang penyayang wanita.

 _Mad Hatter_ diduga psikopat. Rekam jejak kriminalnya terlampau kotor, gelap, dan kejam. Namun rapi dan tidak memiliki jejak. Jenius sekali.

Sasuke memang jenius, memesona, bahkan terlihat sangat berkharisma walaupun hanya diam. Tapi Naruto yakin Sasuke bukan _Mad Hatter_. Naruto yakin sekali karena mereka sudah berteman nyaris dua puluh tahun lamanya.

Sejak mereka SMP. Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan saat-saat itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Lancar?"

Suara Sasuke memecah konsentrasinya. Naruto terhenyak sejenak lalu menghela napas. Teringat kembali rapat kemarin malam. "Ah itu … kenapa kau mengingatkanku," Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia bicara sedikit tentang kasusnya. Lagipula ia percaya bahwa temannya ini bukan orang yang jahat.

"Rumit. Kami akan menangkap seorang kriminal lagi. Entahlah … aku masih bingung dengan rincian misinya. Begitulah."

Naruto tidak melanggar apapun. Ia tidak membocorkan apapun; ia hanya menjelaskan garis besarnya. Kalaupun Sasuke adalah _Mad Hatter_ , dia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun.

Karena yang ia ucapkan tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Naruto mencoba memanipulasi kata-katanya. Mengambil frasa yang tepat. Tidak salah maupun juga tidak benar sepenuhnya.

 _Naruto bermain aman. Benar-benar aman._

Bunyi detak jarum jam mulai terdengar. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi lagi di antara mereka. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke memilih untuk meneguk minumannya masing-masing dalam diam.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka."

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas. Namun tak sampai semenit, ia kembali menuangkan teh ke cangkirnya dan menyesap cairan gelap itu.

"Aku masih ingat dulu kau sangat gila dalam hal seks—kau orang terakhir yang kupikirkan jika itu berkaitan dengan hubungan dan komitmen—dan sekarang …" Naruto terkekeh singkat lalu meneguk minumannya lagi, "Kau duluan yang menikah—apa-apaan itu?! Kau melangkahiku!"

Tawa Sasuke terdengar lirih. Pria berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu menyibak rambutnya ke belakang. "Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka, Naruto …" Sasuke menjeda sejenak mengambil napas pelan, "Benar-benar tidak menyangka …."

"Ya, kau benar. Hidup itu kejutan. Terlalu banyak hal aneh yang terjadi dan kita memang harus mempersiapkannya—"

— _bzzzz … bzzz …_

Bunyi getar ponsel Sasuke terdengar memotong ucapan Naruto. Sasuke mengeluarkan benda segi empat itu dari dalam kantong celananya, menatap layarnya yang menyala redup sekilas, baru mengangkatnya.

"Aku angkat telepon dulu," pamit Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk sekilas. Ia meneguk kembali jus jeruknya yang tinggal seperempat gelas. Sasuke sudah meninggalkan dapur menuju taman kecil di samping rumahnya. Dari sini Naruto bisa melihat apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan di sana lewat jendela besar yang tertanam di tembok pembatas.

Sahabatnya itu berdiri membelakangi dirinya sambil memegang ponsel di telinganya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi itu diam tidak melakukan banyak gerakan yang berarti. Barang gerakan tangan ataupun kaki. Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius, pikir Naruto.

Naruto kembali menenggak jus jeruknya, menandaskan cairan dingin berwarna kuning cerah itu. Kedua netranya bergerak pelan menyusuri dapur Sasuke yang sangat rapi. Kelewat rapi untuk ukuran pria. Ia tahu Sasuke jarang di rumah. Pria itu lebih sering pergi keluar negeri menjadi relawan ataupun tinggal di klinik-klinik kecil miliknya.

Temannya ini adalah dokter, dokter spesialis anak yang hebat. Naruto masih ingat saat ia datang ke wisuda magister Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sahabatnya ini mendapat nilai GPA tertinggi satu angkatan. Keren dan juga … mengerikan. Kadang Naruto berpikir apa yang pria itu makan sampai bisa jenius seperti itu.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang?"

Suara Sasuke tiba-tiba memecahkan lamunannya. Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Entah, kau akan pergi sekarang?"

"Tidak sekarang tapi nanti," Sasuke menjeda sejenak, "Ada masalah dengan renovasi klinikku, sepertinya aku harus ke Brakel nanti siang."

"Istrimu? Dia ikut?"

"Mungkin tidak. Dia sedang kelelahan," ucap Sasuke sembari membersihkan meja makan, "Lalu kau? Kembali ke kantor?"

"Ya … mungkin sekarang saja. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pengantin muda bermesraan di rumah," Naruto terkekeh pelan di sela-sela jedanya, "Baiklah, aku pulang. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

Naruto berbalik sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Kedua kakinya berjalan menuju pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Ya … sampai _jumpa_ , Naruto," balas Sasuke lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Minggu, 22 April 2018** , written by KanaLKentangky

* * *

AN/

Ada yang kangen?

Terima kasih doanya. Aku sudah diterima di salah satu perguruan tinggi negeri yang bisa dibilang … terbaik di Indonesia. Semua ini karena doa kalian. Terima kasih.

Ada yang mau tebak-tebakan? Kalau banyak yang bener aku update cepet.

Apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah ini?

A. Pergi pakai mobil

B. Cium Hinata dulu

Hehehhehe. Kirim jawabannya di review

Salam.

Kana


	7. Deceived

Sasuke memacu mobilnya. Mesin otomotif beroda empat itu melaju di jalan tol dengan kecepatan di atas ratusan kilometer per jam. Deru mesinnya yang halus, serta tarikannya yang ringan, benar-benar mampu memacu emosi Sasuke yang makin ke sini makin panas.

Plang-plang jalan penunjuk arah menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi Sasuke keluar dari kota tempatnya tinggal, menuju ke arah dermaga yang berada di kota lain. Titik-titik air hujan mulai turun dari langit. Lampu-lampu jalan menyala terang kekuningan setiap berapa ratus meter.

Jam digital di mobilnya menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat. Langit yang sudah gelap itu semakin menggelap akibat awan kelabu penghasil hujan.

Ini sudah hampir tiga jam ia berkendara dan ia masih belum sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju.

"Berengsek!" Sasuke memukul stir mobilnya keras ketika melihat barisan mobil di depannya berhenti mendadak. Mobilnya tidak bisa maju apalagi mundur untuk putar arah. Ia benar-benar terjebak macet di jalan yang katanya bebas hambatan. Konyol sekali.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas beratnya mencoba untuk rileks. Ia tidak bisa begini. Ia harus menghadapi keparat sialan itu dengan kepala dingin. Semakin ia emosi, maka semakin mudah ia dikalahkan. Sasuke jelas tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Namun, Seberapa keras Sasuke menenangkan pikirannya—ia tetap saja tidak bisa, semua pikiran buruk itu menghantuinya, mendistraksi pikirannya sampai mampu membuat dirinya bertindak kasar dan gegabah.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya mendapati panggilan voicemail dari nomor tak dikenal. Setelah itu, ia menerima kiriman lokasi dari sebuah surel anonim.

Sasuke tahu. Semua yang dikirimkan padanya adalah jebakan. Tidak ada orang yang memberitahu lokasinya terang-terangan seperti ini. Terlalu jelas, dan terlalu mudah.

Tapi ia tidak bisa untuk tetap tenang dan berdiam diri di rumah sekarang. Ada hal yang harus ia pastikan. Terutama arti dari kiriman lokasi itu—dan juga voicemail sampah yang sempat ia dengar.

" _Akulah yang membayarmu, jadi laksanakan saja dengan cepat atau perjanjian kita batal."_

Sasuke jelas tidak lupa suara milik siapa itu. Danzou. Pria itu benar-benar bajingan sampah yang tidak akan melepaskan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia bahkan masih mengejar Hinata walaupun di rumahnya menumpuk puluhan lebih pelacur. _Keparat_.

Pantas saja dua hari lalu Sasuke bertemu dengan Sai. Bocah sinting yang doyan senyum itu adalah tangan kanan Danzou. Pastinya dia akan mengikuti apapun yang Danzou minta seperti anjing Pavlov.

Terlebih dengan kedatangan Naruto pagi ini. Semakin memperjelas bahwa masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang adalah masalah yang besar dan serius.

Sasuke bukan orang yang tidak peka. Tidak mungkin Naruto datang ke rumahnya dengan raut kusut seperti itu jika niatannya hanya ingin berkunjung. Pria kuning jabrik itu terlalu mudah ditebak pikirannya. Sasuke jelas sudah memperkirakan peran Naruto dalam drama ini.

Menipu pria itu dengan mengatakan Hinata adalah istrinya benar-benar rencana yang sempurna—namun beresiko tinggi. Naruto mungkin orang yang bodoh dan tidak peka terhadap cinta—atau apalah itu namanya, tapi dia tetaplah orang yang jenius dan memperhatikan detail.

Jelas sangat aneh jika dia yang tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba menikah begitu saja. Sasuke sendiri sadar kalau rencananya ini konyol. Terdengar sangat konyol—yang benar saja dirinya menikah, Naruto jelas tidak akan percaya mengingat dia bukan orang yang mengenal Sasuke kemarin sore.

Namun, bukan berarti rencananya tidak akan bekerja. Maka, ketika ia memiliki kesempatan—ketika ia mencumbu dalam bibir Hinata—Sasuke memasangkan cincin emas itu ke jari manis perempuan itu tanpa diketahui siapapun. Kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Tangannya yang kekar meraih perseneling mobil, mengubahnya ke arah yang lebih rendah untuk menjalankan kembali mobilnya yang sempat terhenti.

Ia telah melibatkan Hinata ke dalam masalah ini. _Pintar_ sekali.

Kemacetan yang sempat terjadi di depannya mulai terurai satu per satu. Sasuke kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat untuk mengejar waktunya yang semakin menipis.

Semua ini bukan kebetulan semata dan Sasuke sendiri juga bukanlah orang yang percaya pada kebetulan. Bertemu Hinata mungkin adalah kebetulan terhebat yang paling ia akui. Tapi membuat Naruto melihat semuanya, bukanlah kebetulan semata. Ia memang merencanakan itu.

Sasuke sudah melacak traffic ponsel Naruto semalam, dan ia sadar betul apa yang sedang Naruto rencanakan.

Menangkapnya dan menjebloskannya ke sel penjara. Tentu saja. Apalagi?

Sasuke sama sekali tidak terkejut; ia malah sudah menduga. Ia akui ia memanglah seorang kriminal yang pantas untuk ditangkap. _Track record_ -nya sudah terlalu jauh dari kata 'baik' dan ia sendiri sadar kalau namanya— _Mad Hatter_ —sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan polisi.

Terlebih, sahabatnya tersayang itu adalah polisi satuan khusus yang menangani kasus-kasus berat seperti perdagangan senjata ilegal, peredaran narkoba, bahkan mafia. Naruto pastinya sudah mengenal luar dalam _Mad Hatter_ —mengingat _Mad Hatter_ yang ia cari adalah temannya sendiri.

Suara kekehan terdengar dari mulut Sasuke. Seorang mafia besar sedang mengejarnya dan sahabatnya sendiri berusaha untuk menangkapnya. Lucu sekali. Mirip seperti opera sabun yang pernah ia tonton saat kecil.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, memikirkan rencana yang bakal ia gunakan untuk menghadapi dua sisi yang berbeda namun sama-sama menjepitnya di pojok. Ia tidak mungkin datang tanpa persiapan apapun. Itu sama saja bunuh diri. Sasuke tidak ingin mati konyol, yang benar saja.

Hujan turun semakin lama semakin menderas. Tetes-tetes air yang terkumpul di langit itu tumpah ruah membasahi setiap sudut jalanan. Bunyi ritmis pembersih kaca depan mobil terdengar berdetik. Sasuke mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya di stir bundar yang ada dalam genggamannya. Sekali tersenyum tipis lalu menyeringai.

Sasuke jelas akan membuang Danzou ke kepolisian. Pria bangsat bau tanah itu memang sudah waktunya membusuk di penjara, dan untuk Sai, Sasuke akan merekayasa keadaan agar memojokkan manusia sinting itu sebagai _Mad Hatter_.

Rencana yang sempurna. Sekali mengayuh, dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

Namun sebelum semua itu terjadi, ia harus melakukan satu hal, menyembunyikan Hinata di tempat yang tepat. Gadisnya itu harus jauh dari tempat ini. Ia tidak akan aman selama ia berada di sini, di tempat yang sama dengan Danzou dan kroni-kroninya itu.

Hinata membutuhkan seorang penjaga, dan hanya satu orang yang bisa Sasuke percayai untuk saat ini. Seseorang yang telah lama bekerja sama dengannya.

 _Seseorang yang ia anggap sekutu ternyata bukan._

' _Oh, Sasuke … ada apa? Kau membutuhkan informasi lagi—'_

"—Suigetsu, kau bisa membantuku?"

' _Bantu?—tentu, Kawan. Kau tak perlu meminta—apa yang bisa kubantu?'_

Sasuke tersenyum merasakan kemenangan. Sai berada di cengkramannya, sedangkan pak tua bangsat itu sebentar lagi akan terjun bebas ke dalam jurang.

"Bisa kau bawa Hinata sekarang? Ke tempat yang aman."

Sayangnya Sasuke tidak tahu, kalau ada musuh di dalam selimutnya.

' _Tentu Sasuke, tidak masalah. Hinata akan aman denganku.'_

Kau salah langkah, Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Catastrophs**

 **|Rate M| Romance, drama|  
** **Kana2017** **MasashiKishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Warning. Because of sexual content, mature, and profanity]**

 **[Take your own risk]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have already warned you. Please, be considered!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[7]**

* * *

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Pria itu selalu datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya. Dengan seenak jidatnya menyentuh bahkan mencium bibir Hinata—oh dan lagi, jangan lupakan gerayangan tangan kasar pria itu dalam bajunya, Hinata tidak akan mungkin lupa.

Sebuah cincin emas polos melingkar di jari manis Hinata. Sesekali jemarinya mengusap pelan cincin mengkilap itu sambil mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang Sasuke katakan padanya—juga pada teman jabrik kuningnya itu.

Istrinya? Yang benar saja, mereka bahkan baru mengenal kurang dari sebulan. Sejak kapan pria itu melamarnya? Tidak pernah!

Hinata ingin marah. Ia marah ketika pria itu dengan seenaknya menciumnya panas seakan-akan dirinya adalah milik pria itu seorang. Ia juga marah dengan penuturan sepihak yang pria itu lontarkan pada teman jabrik kuningnya itu. Ia bahkan benar-benar marah dan kesal ketika pria itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun kepadanya.

Pria itu, Sasuke, selalu saja sukses mengombang-ambingkan perasaannya. Hinata benci itu.

Tetes air hujan mulai terdengar sayup-sayup. Bunyi kelotak lembut air hujan yang beradu dengan kaca jendela terdengar vokal di telinga Hinata. Detik jarum jam menggema pelan. Pukul tiga sore. Sudah tiga jam lamanya Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kedua netra pucatnya menatap taman di samping rumah yang basah karena air hujan. Beberapa bunga beraneka macam tumbuh di sana, layu dan tak terurus. Rumput-rumput liar tumbuh menutupi sebagian bunga itu. Berantakan sekali.

Hinata mendesah pelan, menyadarkan kepalanya ke bahu sofa yang ia duduki. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kedua kakinya, merapatkan diri karena udara dingin yang tiba-tiba merayap ke ruangan.

Sasuke mungkin jarang berekspresi—atau mungkin tidak pernah. Pria itu jarang terlihat tersenyum, mukanya selalu datar dan stoic. Tapi, sedikit saja perubahan dari wajah itu, Hinata selalu bisa merasakannya.

Saat itu Naruto—sahabat jabriknya—baru saja pulang, Sasuke masuk kamar dengan tampang datarnya. Hinata yang awalnya duduk di sofa itu terkesiap langsung berdiri menghampiri Sasuke. Ia hendak membuka mulut. Ingin memprotes setiap kelakuan yang pria itu lakukan tadi padanya.

Namun, sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, lagi-lagi Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Kedua tangan pria itu meraih pinggangnya, sedangkan dagunya menyusup ke perpotongan leher Hinata yang jauh lebih rendah.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kenapa—"

"—Tidak, tidak ada. Sebentar … sebentar saja."

Deru napasnya terengar berat dan rendah. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap itu mungkin memang terlihat sedang memeluk Hinata. Namun yang Hinata rasakan adalah pria itu—Sasuke—sedang bersandar padanya.

Hinata tidak mengerti. Entah keberapa kalinya ia merasa demikian, namun kali ini ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Sasuke yang dingin. Sasuke yang aneh. Sasuke yang tidak bisa ditembus. Tapi sekarang, yang Hinata lihat hanyalah Sasuke terlihat rapuh dan lemah.

"Apa paman kuning jabrik itu jahat padamu?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya memperdalam wajahnya ke leher Hinata, menyesap lebih banyak wewangian di sana.

"Sasuke, jika kau tak—"

"—aku lelah … lelah _sekali_."

Untuk beberapa detik Hinata masih tertegun dengan sikap baru yang Sasuke tampilkan sekarang. Kedua tangannya terangkat pelan. Terlalu banyak keraguan untuk meraih tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu.

Namun ketika Hinata merasakan tubuh pria itu bergetar pelan, kedua tangannya tak lagi meragu. Hinata balas memeluk pria itu sama eratnya seperti pria itu memeluknya.

Dan selanjutnya Hinata tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia malah mencium Sasuke sebelum pria itu mencium bibirnya.

Tidak ada pagutan; tidak ada lumatan. Bibir itu diam tak bergerak. Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya. Pria itu seakan tidak tertarik untuk mencumbu panas dirinya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Gamang. Ada hal yang salah di sini; ada hal aneh yang sedang terjadi pada pria itu sekarang. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat Sasuke yang seakan-akan hancur dan terpuruk.

Kedua telapak tangan Hinata yang semula berada di dada Sasuke bergerak naik ke bahu lebar pria itu. Meraih tengkuk yang terpaut puluhan senti dengannya itu, memperdalam ciuman sepihaknya. Sekalipun itu terasa payah dan amatir, Hinata _tidak_ peduli.

Ia hanya ingin Sasuke-nya kembali. Sasuke-nya yang aneh. Sasuke-nya yang dingin. Sasuke-nya yang kasar. Rasanya sakit melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

Hinata berjinjit. Semakin menarik bibir Sasuke untuk menciumnya. Ia menelusupkan lidahnya mencumbu prianya itu.

Rasanya asin. Hinata tidak tahu air mata siapa yang ikut tertelan oleh mulutnya. Namun, Hinata bisa merasakan aliran air menuruni tulang pipi pria itu.

Hinata melengguh pelan. Ia menggigit pelan bagian bawah bibir Sasuke, memaksa pria itu untuk menerima ciumannya.

Namun Sasuke masih tetap diam. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu, Sasuke seakan tidak berminat.

Hinata menghentikan ciumannya. Kedua matanya yang pucat itu mulai meradang. Tetesan air mata keluar dari pelupuknya.

Hinata menangis. Seluruh wajahnya basah. Entah itu karena air mata ataupun karena keringat dingin yang dari tadi keluar, Hinata sendiri tidak tahu. Bahkan alasan kenapa ia menangis—ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Cium aku, Sasuke."

Sasuke bergeming. Pria itu masih saja diam seakan tidak mengaggap Hinata ada.

Kedua telapak tangan Hinata terangkat meraih rahang Sasuke. Semakin mendekatkan kedua dahi mereka hingga saling bersentuhan. Saling berbagi oksigen yang makin lama makin menipis.

"Cium aku." Hinata mengecup bibirnya singkat, "Cium aku, Sasuke," desahnya pelan.

Tanpa menunggu menit terbuang, Sasuke kembali menabrakkan kedua bibir mereka, membalas setiap ciuman yang Hinata berikan padanya, bahkan memagut dalam bibir gadisnya itu.

Hinata merasa dirinya melemah. Seluruh tenaganya mendadak hilang ketika Sasuke mengambil alih permainan. Namun, sebelum tubuhnya jatuh menghantam kerasnya lantai kamar, kedua tangan Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

Tidak ada hal yang Hinata pikirkan sekarang. Baik itu tentang dirinya, tentang Danzou, ataupun tentang pernyataan yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah pria itu—Sasuke—pria yang sedang berada di atasnya sambil menciumnya dalam.

Decapan demi decapan terdengar keras. Hinata melengguh bahkan mendesah, sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di atas gadis itu mengeram rendah merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

Sebelah tangannya merayap pelan ke dalam sweater longgar yang Hinata kenakan. Kelima jemarinya menyusuri lekuk perut rata milik gadisnya itu. Telunjuknya terkadang menyusup pelan ke celah karet rok, mengikuti garis pinggul Hinata, lalu bergerak naik menuju dadanya.

"Sasu—tunggu …—" Hinata mendesah pelan, merasakan sebelah tangan Sasuke mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan pakaiannya tersingkap, mengekspos dada polosnya yang tak tertutupi oleh apapun—juga rok pleated yang ia kenakan kini sudah turun hingga pertengahan pahanya. Satu-satunya yang ia tahu adalah gerakan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh dirinya sampai ke titik yang terdalam.

"Nggh—Sasuke—aku …"

Kedua netra Sasuke menggelap. Gerakannya yang semula lembut dan perlahan mulai terasa kasar. Yang awalnya hanya mengusap-usap pelan dada Hinata kini berani meremasnya. Ia bahkan berani menggesek-gesekkan selangkangannya yang mengeras ke tubuh bagian bawah Hinata.

Hinata merasakan kepalanya pusing. Tubuhnya melayang. Bagian tubuh Sasuke yang mengeras itu menusuk-nusuk pusatnya sekalipun kain penghalang masih menutupi keduanya.

Rasanya aneh. Ia meremas rambut Sasuke setiap kali merasakan miliknya menyentuh milik Sasuke. Namun, belum sampai lima menit, Sasuke mendadak menghentikan gerakannya pada tubuh Hinata.

Pria itu seakan-akan sadar dari mimpinya. Tangannya bergerak cepat menutup kembali pakaian Hinata yang sempat ia berantakan itu. Mulutnya merapal belasan kata maaf pada Hinata. Seakan-akan ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan pria itu. Sedetik pria itu terlihat depresi, di detik kemudian pria itu terbakar nafsu, namun di akhir pria itu malah merapal maaf.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu sesungguhnya tidak mempermasalahkan apapun—bahkan sentuhan Sasuke yang sudah mulai berani—ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, Hinata hanya mengikuti alur. Ia sama sekali tidak menolak. Namun, semuanya terasa kembali rumit ketika Sasuke menunjukkan sikap defensifnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Sebelah tangan pria itu mengusap pipi Hinata; kedua netranya menatap intens kedua perak gadisnya. "Aku minta maaf … aku—"

"—kenapa? Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" potong Hinata cepat.

"Aku … harus pergi sekarang."

Empat kata itu terucap dengan mudahnya. Membuat atmosfer aneh tercipta di antara mereka.

Sasuke bangkit dari kasur, menyambar jaket kulit dari dalam lemarinya, juga kunci mobil yang terletak di meja.

Hinata hanya diam menatap gerak pria itu yang gusar. Ia duduk di tepian menunggu Sasuke kembali bicara, menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Namun pria itu hanya diam. Kedua bola matanya yang hitam pekat itu hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kedua tangannya kembali terangkat meraih rahang kecil Hinata, mengarahkannya ke wajahnya yang jauh lebih tinggi itu, lalu mengecupnya—tepat di dahi.

Setelah itu, Sasuke keluar kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tidak banyak yang bisa Hinata jelaskan sekarang. Perlakuan Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat hatinya semakin bimbang. Apakah ia memang harus mempercayai pria ini?

Sasuke tidak pernah mengungkapkan kata cinta. Ia tidak pernah. Yang pria itu lakukan hanyalah mencium Hinata, menyentuhnya dengan nafsu. Namun, tak sekali pria itu mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

Ia selalu berpikir bahwa ia tidak bisa tinggal selamanya di sini—di sisi Sasuke. Cepat atau lambat ia harus pergi karena Danzou masih mengejarnya.

Hinata tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia percaya pada Sasuke. Kemungkinan bahwa pria itu bisa memanfaatkannya masih terbuka lebar. Tapi, mengingat apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan untuknya, dan apa yang sudah ia janjikan padanya, membuat Hinata berpikir bahwa ia bisa menaruh harapan kecil pada pria itu.

Dari dulu Hinata selalu sendiri, dan ketika Sasuke datang dengan seluruh afeksinya, membuat Hinata bimbang dan kalut.

 _Ia ingin percaya tapi ia takut jika pada akhirnya ditinggal sendirian._

Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, kekayaan ayahnya yang melimpah itu disabotase oleh keluarga besar ayahnya. Paman dan bibinya menggunakan kekayaan ayahnya untuk berjudi, minum-minuman keras, lalu menghamburkannya seakan-akan uang itu tidak mungkin habis.

Hinata hanya diam. Ia tidak bisa bersuara. Saat itu umurnya masih lima belas. Ia terlalu polos untuk memperjuangkan apa yang menjadi miliknya. Namun tidak terlalu suci untuk tidak menaruh dendam pada paman dan bibinya itu.

Ia membenci paman dan bibinya. _Sangat._

Hingga apa yang ia harapkan selama ini terjadi. Uang itu benar-benar habis. Habis tak bersisa. Paman dan bibinya yang awalnya hidup bergelimang harta itu langsung jatuh miskin. Rumah ayahnya yang besar dan megah itu disita bank karena kedua orang itu tidak sanggup membayar hutang.

Mereka pun pindah. Ke rumah yang lebih kecil, yang lebih sempit, di pinggir kota.

Hinata tidak masalah dengan itu. Ia justru bahagia. Tidak ada judi, tidak ada minuman keras, tidak ada uang yang bisa dihamburkan. Hidupnya tenang. Ia bisa bersekolah dengan santai tanpa ada hambatan.

Sayangnya, tidak—hidupnya terlalu drama untuk diceritakan. Pamannya pecandu judi dan bibinya kecanduan belanja. Mereka berdua mungkin sudah tidak bisa berhutang ke bank. Namun mereka masih punya alternatif lain. Mereka berhutang ke yakuza dengan jaminan Hinata—keponakan mereka sendiri.

Tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata sudah dikurung di sebuah sel bawah tanah yang lembab dan kotor. Danzou tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Sebaliknya, Sai selalu mengunjunginya seminggu sekali sambil membawa alat-alat aneh yang Hinata tidak tahu apa itu namanya.

Alat-alat yang selalu membuat Hinata menangis ketakutan.

Kedua mata Hinata terpejam. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Mengingat kilasan-kilasan buruk itu membuatnya ingin menangis.

—DING DONG!

Bunyi bel terdengar keras memekakkan indera pendengaran Hinata. Suaranya yang terdiri atas dua buah melodi itu menggema memenuhi setiap ruang yang ada di rumah. Hinata terhenyak dalam pikirannya, bunyi bel singkat itu benar-benar sukses mengembalikannya ke dunia.

DING DONG!

Lagi. Bel terdengar kedua kalinya. Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya tergesa-gesa menuju pintu rumah. Sambil menarik napas, ia mengembangkan senyumannya. Berusaha mengenyahkan kilasan buruk yang sempat mempengaruhinya.

Sasuke sudah pulang. Pria itu sudah pulang. Hinata tidak perlu takut lagi akan datangnya Sai ataupun Danzou. Hinata percaya bahwa pria itu akan menepati janjinya.

 _Hinata percaya. Karena ia … mempercayai pria itu._

Langkah kakinya semakin berpacu ketika ia hampir mencapai ambang pintu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata meraih gagang untuk membukakan pintu untuk pria yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Pintu pun terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok pria jangkung berdiri di hadapannya sambil memasang segaris senyuman.

Senyuman yang mirip seringaian.

Hinata membeku. Orang itu bukan Sasuke. Hinata tidak mengenalnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kau kecewa kalau aku bukan Sasuke?"

Hinata mundur selangkah. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa tidak ada orang yang akan memencet bel ketika masuk rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak menyangka akan semudah ini menangkapmu. Kau pasti juga tidak menyangka 'kan?"

Tidak ada yang tahu dan bakal mengira bahwa seseorang yang bahkan paling dekat denganmu adalah musuh terbesarmu.

Sasuke termakan umpan. Suigetsu berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Hinata. Dan uangnya, tentu saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar ketika kedua kakinya telah menapaki tempat yang selama ini ia tuju. Sebuah gedung tua bekas pabrik pengeringan ikan yang berjarak lima kota dari rumahnya.

Langit sudah gelap. Titik-titik redup bintang dan bulatan besar bulan sudah menghiasi langit malam. Sasuke mengumpat keras. Kenyataan bahwa ia menghabiskan hampir seluruh siang dan sorenya berkendara untuk sampai ke tempat ini benar-benar membuat amarahnya semakin menjadi.

Kedua kakinya yang bersepatu boots kulit tebal itu melangkah ke bagian belakang mobil, membuka bagasinya, lalu mengambil sebuah senapan panjang yang sering ia gunakan setiap kali melaksanakan misi. Tak lupa juga Sasuke juga membawa peluru cadangan yang cukup banyak dalam saku bajunya.

Sasuke tidak mau kehabisan amunisi. Ia benci pertarungan jarak dekat.

Sasuke memasuki gedung itu setelah yakin persediaan senjatanya lengkap. Suara pelan ketukan sepatunya serta derik pintu karatan itu sempat memecah suara hening yang memenuhi pabrik. Sasuke tetap mempertahankan sikap tenangnya. Ia mulai mempersiapkan senapannya tepat di depan dada, berjaga-jaga apabila menemukan hal yang mampu mengancam keselamatannya.

Orang yang mengarahkannya ke tempat ini tidak mungkin membunuhnya begitu saja. Sasuke yakin itu, dia—orang itu—hanya berniat menunjukkan eksistensi—identitasnya—atau bisa dikatakan, hanya ingin memberikan salam pembuka yang sopan.

Kalaupun seandainya, orang itu memang ingin membunuh Sasuke—tidak … Sasuke yakin ia tidak akan mati konyol. Ia akan membunuh orang itu sebelum ia membunuh dirinya.

Gedung ini terdiri dari tiga lantai. Lantai paling dasarnya mirip seperti aula besar tanpa plafon. Lantai dua dan tiga hanya dibatasi pagar besi reyot yang karatan. Tidak memiliki sekat alas antara masing-masing lantai. Dari sini, Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan tiap-tiap lantai, bahkan kerangka asbes yang menjadi atap pabrik pun terlihat jelas tanpa penghalang.

Kardus-kardus tua serta mesin-mesin berat untuk mengeringkan ikan berserakan di tiap-tiap lantai pabrik. Beberapa ada yang bisa dilihat wujudnya, namun tidak memungkiri banyak yang tidak terlihat bagaimana bentuk dan jenisnya apa. Entah karena tertutup bayangan gelap ruangan, ataupun memang sudah rusak karena umur.

Wangi lembab yang bercampur besi berkarat menyeruak memenuhi indera penciuman Sasuke. Sesekali bau anyir darah juga muncul seakan menakut-takuti Sasuke untuk mundur. Sasuke masih melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan mantap. Bebauan kotor seperti ini jelas tidak akan membuatnya pulang ke rumah begitu saja.

Derik asbes yang menjadi atap serta cicitan kecil hewan-hewan pengerat sesekali terdengar oleh telinga. Selain langkah pelan Sasuke, tidak ada lagi suara yang sejenis.

Sekilas ia tampak sendirian di bangunan tua ini tapi Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu. Ia sadar akan keberadaan lima orang yang bersembunyi di balik mesin-mesin tua di belakang ruang sana, dekat dengan pintu keluar gedung. Tak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan, Sasuke menarik pelatuk senapannya, melepaskan peluru yang ada dalam longsongannya untuk membunuh lima ekor pengganggu itu.

Peluru dilepaskan. Wangi mesiu serta ledakan lepas ke udara, bercampur dengan bau kotor milik gedung. Sasuke mendecih. Lima dari tujuh peluru yang ia buang berhasil membunuh mereka semua.

Namun di sisi lain, hujaman peluru milik lawan mulai menjatuhi dirinya. Berbekal refleksnya yang cepat, Sasuke menarik diri, bersembunyi di belakang mesin tua yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sebuah celah yang cukup besar ada di beberapa sisi dari mesin tua tempat Sasuke bersembunyi. Sasuke jelas mengetahui keberadaan celah-celah itu, dan dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyia-nyiakannya. Tanpa pikir panjang serta perhitungan rumit, Sasuke memasukkan ujung senapannya ke dalam celah itu, lalu menembakkan peluru yang masih tersisa.

Bunyi aduan peluru serta kecipak organ tubuh yang pecah saling sahut menyahut. Sasuke masih berdiam di tempatnya. Sesekali ia berhenti menembak, menarik senapannya ke dalam dekapan, lalu melirikkan matanya ke celah-celah kecil untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Tembakan berhenti beberapa detik kemudian. Sasuke juga menarik dirinya—senapannya—lagi, tapi ia masih enggan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya selama ini. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Yang benar saja.

Ketukan panofel jelas terdengar setelahnya. Tembakan benar-benar berhenti. Decit tikus ataupun derik asbes yang sempat menjadi latar suara itu benar-benar menghilang seakan ketakutan akan ketukan pantofel itu.

Sasuke berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya; acara tembak menembak tadi jelas sangat menguras tenaga dan emosinya saat ini. Masih tidak mau mengambil resiko, Sasuke mengambil sebuah cermin kecil dari dalam saku jaket kulitnya, meletakkan beda segi empat itu ke lantai, untuk melihat siapa dalang di balik ini semua.

Orang itu masih berjalan. Sasuke bisa melihat refleksi bayangan kakinya yang terpantul di cermin. Dalam langkahnya yang ke berapa, orang itu berjongkok, menundukkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah polosnya yang tanpa kedok.

Sai. Tangan kanan Danzou. Benar sekali.

"Menikmati bayanganku, Sas—"

—PRANG!

Cermin dalam tangan Sasuke pecah seketika. Sai menembakkan pelurunya menuju benda datar itu dalam sekali tembakan cepat. Serpihan-serpihan tajam yang menyusunnya tersebar kemana-mana. Sasuke mendecih pelan ketika menyadari telapak tangannya tergores cukup dalam.

"Keluarlah, aku tidak akan membunuhmu … kuyakin kau tahu akan hal ini, bukan?"

Sasuke tetap berada di tempatnya. Ia bukanlah orang naif yang langsung mempercayai kata-kata dari mulut ular itu.

Sai dibesarkan oleh bajingan sejak kecil. Jelas, dia memiliki perangai licik mirip seperti induknya. Bahkan dalam bertarung satu lawan satu pun dia tidak segan mengotori harga dirinya hanya untuk sebuah kemenangan.

"Oh ayolah, jangan merajuk seperti perawan, Sas. Itu tidak lucu … " Sai menjedah sambil mengisi amunisi dalam senapannya. Bunyi aduan logam yang menjadi badan senjata api milik Sai itu menggema memenuhi ruang. Sai terkekeh pelan, ia mengangkat revolvernya mengarah ke tempat persembunyian Sasuke. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Man."_

Sasuke menahan napasnya sebentar, dadanya naik turun tidak karuan karena menahan perih yang menjalar di tangannya. Beberapa serpihan kaca masih menancap di telapaknya. Cairan kental darah mulai mengalir dari sana. Sasuke semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke mesin tua yang selama ini menjadi tempat persembunyian. Sesekali ia melirik ke celah untuk mencuri-curi pandang keberadaan Sai. Namun nihil, ia tidak melihat apapun kecuali bayangan gelapnya yang tertangkap lantai.

Sai menarik pelatuknya lagi. Timah panas itu menyasar ke lantai secara acak. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang terpental dari lantai sampai nyaris mengenai Sasuke. Sai benar-benar menggodanya sekarang.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau pembicara yang baik. Kita bicarakan sekarang juga mengenai dirimu …"

"… juga perempuan itu—Hinata—mungkin? Aku tahu kau menyukainya."

Sasuke tercekat ketika enam huruf itu terucap. Caranya dalam mengucapkan nama Hinata itu benar-benar membuat amarah Sasuke semakin memanas sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Sasuke mengeratkan senapannya, bersiap untuk menembakkan minimal satu peluru ke otak bajingan itu. Namun sebelum ia bereaksi lebih banyak, sebuah peluru menyasar duluan di lengan kirinya yang saat itu berada di pinggir mesin.

"Keluarlah sekarang, aku bosan jika harus menunggumu sampai pagi tiba."

Bunyi kelontang revolver yang jatuh pun terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Aduan logam dengan lantai itupun diikuti oleh aduan-aduan lain yang sejenis. Senjata sudah ditanggalkan. Sai terkekeh pelan ketika berhasil menarik musuhnya keluar dari balik tempurungnya.

"Kau masih tidak mempercayaiku? Ayolah, Sas, sejak kapan pencabut nyawa sepertimu jadi seperti ini?—"

"—diam, bajingan! Apa aku harus melubangi mulut berisikmu itu dengan pacarku ini?" potong Sasuke cepat. Senapan laras panjang yang dari tadi berada di dekapannya kini sudah mengacung tepat ke hidung Sai, bersiap untuk memuntahkan pelurunya. "Katakan padaku, siapa yang menyuruhmu kali ini? Pak tua itu lagi? Aku sudah menyelesaikan misinya—apalagi yang dia minta, _huh_?"

"Pak tua itu? Oh astaga, Sas, kau bahkan tidak tahu dia sekarang sedang apa—bercinta seharian tanpa sadar salah satu pelacurnya kabur—dan lagi, turunkan senjatamu itu, kau menakut-nakutiku."

"Menurunkan senjata? Yang benar saja, kau pasti berniat untuk melubangi kepalaku sekarang, bukan?" Sasuke terkekeh sejenak sambil meregangkan lehernya yang mulai kaku, "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, apa yang tikus-tikusmu lakukan di belakangku? Arah jam tujuh, lantai dua, dia memakai senjata keluaran terbaru, _huh_? Aku iri sekali."

"Kau tahu? Sikapmu yang seperti anak kecil itu selalu membuatku jatuh cinta … jika kau wanita, aku pasti memilih untuk menyetubuhimu sekarang dibanding harus menghabisimu—lagipula, bukan Pak Tua itu yang harusnya kau khawatirkan sekarang—"

"—siapa? Kau? Sebaiknya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri … sebentar lagi peluruku ini akan menyasar otak bodohmu itu."

Sai terbahak keras mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mirip sekali dengan rengekan anak kecil di telinganya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, menahan sakit di perut akibat tawa kerasnya itu. Sambil menyeka setitik air mata di pelupuknya, Sai mendesah pelan. "Aku? Mengkhawatirkan nyawaku sendiri? Lucu sekali, seharusnya kau pertanyakan lagi otak jeniusmu itu … bukan aku yang seharusnya merasa khawatir di sini. Justru kau …"

Sasuke terdiam. Ucapan Sai barusan benar-benar menampar seluruh retorikanya barusan.

Napasnya tercekat. Gelenyar perasaan aneh mulai merebak memenuhi perasaannya. Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya sekarang.

"Katakan padaku … apa yang sedang terjadi berengsek?!"

"Kau masih bertanya? Aku jadi mempertanyakan kejeniusanmu itu … kau ini berpura-pura bodoh atau apa—"

"—katakan saja sekarang! Atau aku akan—"

"—Hinata, perempuanmu—ah salah, dia milikku dari awal—"

DORR!

Sasuke menembakkan pelurunya. Timah panas itu melesat ke lantai nyaris mengenai kaki Sai.

Sai sempat terperanjat akan serangan mendadak itu. Bunyi senapan yang diangkat untuk membidik mulai terdengar serentak. Tikus-tikusnya mulai menyasar Sasuke sekarang. Namun sebelum hujan peluru itu jatuh, Sai menghentikan mereka semua hanya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Dengar … daripada mengkhawatirkanku, sebaiknya kau pulang dan memeriksa rumahmu …" Sai mendecih ketika melihat pinggiran sol sepatunya rusak akibat ditembak Sasuke tadi, "Aku hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku, dan musuhmu yang sebenarnya adalah temanmu sendiri. Danzou tidak ada hubungannya dalam kasus ini—atau lebih tepatnya, belum saatnya."

"Tunggu … apa yang kau maksud—teman? Musuh? Kau—"

Satu kabel syaraf yang ada dalam otak Sasuke seakan tersambung menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya selama ini. Suigetsu, orang yang selama ini ia percayai masalah kehidupannya, benar-benar menjelma menjadi musuh dalam selimutnya.

"Suigetsu … dia—"

"Benar sekali, sepertinya kau belum menyadari ini, bukan? Hinata sekarang sudah berada di tanganku."

DORR!

Sebuah peluru melesat ke kaki kanan Sai. Sai terjatuh seketika. Sasuke langsung menengok bagian belakangnya karena sadar peluru itu bukan miliknya.

Ya. Bukan miliknya sama sekali.

Puluhan orang menyeruak memasuki pabrik tua yang mereka tempati saat ini. Seorang pria jangkung berumur paruh baya berjalan pelan memasuki gedung tua itu. Rambut platinanya terlihat mengkilap ditempa sinar redup lampu pabrik. Masker serta penutup mata _trademark_ -nya terlihat sempurna melekat ketat di wajahnya yang proporsional itu.

Sasuke mengumpat keras dalam hatinya. Ia tahu siapa pria tua yang baru saja memasuki gedung ini.

Hatake kakashi, salah satu agen FBI yang mengincarnya selama ini.

"Turunkan seluruh senjata kalian. Gedung ini sudah dikepung, kalian tidak—"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Hujan peluru turun dari lantai dua dan tiga. Massa yang Sai bawa bergerak lebih cepat daripada massa yang Kakashi bawa.

Bunyi riuh pun mulai terdengar memenuhi seisi gedung. Baku tembak antara pihak FBI yang bergabung dengan kepolisian dan massa yang Sai bawa tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya, ia benar-benar kesal dengan keadaan yang membelitnya sekarang.

Sai sudah menghilang entah sejak kapan. Pasti salah satu tikusnya membawa pria congkak itu untuk kabur duluan mengingat kakinya tadi menjadi sasaran tembak. Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing akan keberadaan pria itu. Ia lebih memilih memanfaatkan keadaan yang ada untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Beruntung ia memarkirkan mobilnya beberapa puluh meter jauhnya dari gedung ini. Jadi, ia tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan keberadaan kendaraannya yang bakal diderek oleh kepolisian.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar yang ada di belakang gedung. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar berhasil pergi, Kakashi keburu menangkap presensinya yang berusaha untuk kabur. Alhasil, pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan medan dan beralih mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke terus memacu kakinya. Ia mengabaikan seluruh rasa sakit yang menyebar di lengan kirinya yang sempat kena tembak—hasil kerja Sai tadi. Namun kenyataan bahwa Kakashi telah menangkap basah dirinya tidak bisa ia pungkiri. Mau tidak mau ia harus main kejar-kejaran seperti Tom dan Jerry bersama bajingan tua itu.

Sebuah lorong panjang berada di depannya. Cahayanya redup karea lampu neon yang berada di plafon berkedip-kedip tanda mau mati. Beberapa kardus lapuk serta barang-barang tidak jelas berdiri kanan kiri lorong tersebut. Sasuke pun menjatuhkan secara acak benda yang memenuhi jalan lorong itu. Setidaknya langkah panjang pria itu sedikit terhambat. Begitu pikir Sasuke.

Tapi pria itu …. Tidak sama sekali. Pria tua itu … semangat sekali mengejar Sasuke. Benar-benar tidak tahu umur.

Kakashi mendecih keras ketika menyadari pintu keluar berada tak jauh dari hadapannya sekarang. Sasuke semakin meningkatkan kecepatan larinya dan dirinya yang tua ini semakin tertingal. Ia pun memilih mengambil pistolnya yang berada dalam saku mantelnya, membidik bocah tengik yang selama ini menjadi buronannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, dan melepaskan timahnya ke punggung Sasuke. Tepat di bagian belakang jantungnya.

Peluru itu meleset. Timah panas yang seharusnya menyarang ke jantung Sasuke justru mengoyak bagian bawah abdomennya.

Sasuke agak terhuyung ketika mendapati serangan itu. Namun ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk berhenti. Sambil berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit di dalam tubuhnya, ia terus memacu kakinya pergi melarikan diri.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kamis, 10 Mei 2018** , written by KanaLKentangky

* * *

An/

It has been a long time. Maaf aku baru bisa update walaupun aku ngga begitu sibuk—ngga juga sih, aku bolak-balik kesana-kemari ngurusin daftar ulang univ. juga ngajarin temen-temenku yang sbm. Rasanya susah untuk fokus ketika suasana lg hectic

Untuk the falling flower maaf ya kalau aku blm bisa ngasih berita baik. Cerita itu too damn hard to be written. Aku mulai lupa alur juga feel untuk nulis. Tapi aku usahain untuk nyelesein cerita itu sampai end. Cuma ga tau kapan. Doain aja ngga ada angin ngga ada ujan aku up. Haha

Thanks udah mau baca. Aku senang sekali.

Pertanyaan hari ini

Apa hubungan Kakashi sama Sasuke

a. Bapak-anak

b. stranger

c. polisi-buron

kirim jawabannya di review! siapa tau bener terus aku update cepet. hehe

Ada bagian yang kalian suka?


	8. Lose

Naruto dari tadi hanya menutup mulutnya. Tak peduli sudah berapa lama mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama di dalam mobil, Naruto masih terlalu enggan untuk memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

Mobil standar kepolisian yang ia kemudian berjalan lurus membelah jalanan kota. Sesekali berhenti ketika lampu merah menyala.

Entah sudah berapa kali netra biru laut milik Naruto itu mencuri-curi pandang ke arah pria yang sedang menemaninya sekarang. Hatake Kakashi—entah itu nama asli atau samaran, Naruto tidak peduli—yang Naruto ketahui sebagai salah satu anggota FBI.

Pria itu juga sama diamnya dengan Naruto. Menutup mulutnya dengan masker biru dongker yang ketat dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada sebuah novel tebal yang ada pada tangannya.

Membuat kesal saja.

Bukannya Naruto kesal karena dia bisa santai-santai sedangkan dirinya tidak—Naruto sedang mengemudi di sini. Tidak. Naruto bahkan tidak peduli jika pria tua itu tidur di dalam mobilnya. Naruto hanya kesal karena pria itu memiliki apa yang tidak ia miliki selama ini.

 _Ica-ica tactics_ edisi terbaru. Hanya dirilis 600 eksemplar di tiap negara. Salahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang ia tangani sebulan lalu. Naruto harus kehilangan kesempatan pre-order buku yang hanya tiga hari lamanya.

Setiap kali Naruto melihat cara pria itu membaca bukunya, perasaan kesal dan hasrat ingin menendang bokongnya memenuhi relung hati Naruto yang dirundung iri. Namun apa daya. Perbedaan golongan dan umur yang merintangi mereka membuat Naruto harus menahan hasratnya yang membara itu.

Kalaupun hasrat itu benar-benar terjadi, pastinya, novel yang ia baca dari tadi itu dirampas dulu oleh Naruto sebelum bokongnya ditendang sampai keluar mobil. Ha! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sayangnya hasrat itu hanya angan-angan belaka. Bisa terancam karirnya jika ia ketahuan menendang bokong anggota FBI.

"Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?"

Naruto tersedak seketika pria itu mengeluarkan suaranya untuk pertama kali pada jangka waktu ini. Suaranya yang berat, datar, dan singkat itu sangat cocok sekali dengan kepribadiannya yang suram dan dingin. Naruto sebenarnya mencoba untuk tidak kaget. Namun bulu kuduknya selalu saja merinding tiap kali pria itu bernapas.

"Tidak … aku hanya … aku—"

"—kau tahu, Naruto-kun? Keraguan membunuhmu."

Seperti dilempar buku novel Harry Potter yang ke tujuh, Naruto merasa kehilangan seluruh kata-katanya. Pria itu benar-benar suka sekali memojokkan Naruto secara batin. Entah itu lewat perkataannya maupun sikapnya yang arogan.

Terlebih keadaan yang sedang membelit mereka sekarang. Naruto tidak perlu diberi tahu dua kali akan fakta ironi seperti itu.

Sejak pertama kali ia menggeluti dunia ini, Naruto sudah harus siap mati kapanpun dimana pun. Pria itu membuat Naruto tampak semakin bodoh.

Naruto mendecih keras. Ia sudah berada di ambang batasnya menahan setiap ego yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa pria itu anggota elit FBI. Persetan. Naruto tidak peduli lagi jika pria itu nyaris dua puluh tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya.

"Bukan itu, Hatake-san, aku hanya—"

"—tidak suka melihatku menumpang mobilmu? Aa … benar sekali, seharusnya aku naik mobilnya Yamato saja."

"Tidak … Hatake-san, kau salah paham—"

"—menendang bokong, begitu bukan, isi pikiranmu?"

"Dengarkan aku, berengsek!"

TIIIN!

Bersamaan dengan bunyi klakson yang memekakkan itu, sebuah mobil sport hitam metalik menyalip mereka dari sisi kiri. Setir mobil yang Naruto pegang dari tadi itu berputar nyaris seratus delapan puluh derajat. Membuat oleng mobil kepolisian yang sedang mereka tumpangi saat ini.

Naruto menginjak pedal rem dalam sekali hentakan keras. Mesin beroda empat itu sontak berhenti sebelum semakin keluar dari jalurnya.

Inersia menjangkiti mereka, menarik kedua tubuh yang sifatnya lembam itu ke depan sampai nyaris menghantam dasbor mobil. Sabuk pengaman yang melintangi dada setidaknya berhasil menahan tarikan keras itu sehingga kedua tubuh mereka terdorong kembali ke jok.

Mereka berdua terengah walaupun bunyi desah suara mereka tidak sama desibelnya. Suara berisik klakson mobil terdengar saling sahut menyahut dari belakang mereka. Di antara keriuhan yang sedang terjadi, mereka berdua saling menukar pandangan.

Naruto mengumpat keras. Ia menarik tuas, menurunkan perseneling mobil menjadi setengahnya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas memutar setir mobil ke arah berlawanan jarum jam. Sedangkan kakinya menginjak pelan pedal gas untuk melajukan mobil dalam kecepatan sedang.

"Cih, manusia zaman sekarang, tidak punya otak saat menyetir!"

"Bukannya kau juga, Naruto-kun?"

"Diam kau, Pak Tua! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyetir? Ah sial, aku lupa mau bilang apa."

Mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan konstan, membelah jalanan kota. Langit sudah sangat gelap. Gumpalan awan mendung yang menggantung-gantung itu semakin memperparah langit yang menggelap karena malam. Deretan lampu jalan yang berwarna kuning kejinggaan itu terkadang mereka temui selang beberapa ratus meter. Setidaknya cahaya itu cukup terang untuk menerangi jalan yang mereka lalui saat ini.

Naruto menghela napasnya. Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, ia berani sekali berteriak pada orang yang tidak ia kenal. Terlebih sampai mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu.

Naruto mungkin bukan orang yang sopan. Tapi ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak bersikap seenaknya pada orang yang lebih tua. Keadaan ini cukup rumit dari yang kelihatan rupanya.

"Jika ini masalah buku, aku bisa meminjamimu saat tugas ini selesai."

Pria itu kembali berucap dengan nada kebiasaannya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa heran dengan perubahas sikap yang pria itu tunjukkan sekarang.

Dari awal mereka bertemu, Naruto sadar bahwa Kakashi ini bukan orang biasa. Setiap kali mereka rapat membahas tugas yang sedang mereka jalani sekarang, pria itu selalu menampilkan sorot yang Naruto sendiri sulit artikan.

Dibandingkan bekerja mencari nafkah ataupun karena suka, pria itu seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Yang kau perlukan hanya santai, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tertegun, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan sekarang. Ia merasa sudah cukup tegang untuk tugas kali ini. Setiap kali mengingat isi rapat yang mereka lakukan kemarin membuat perasaan Naruto gusar.

Sasuke … bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin dicurigai sebagai Hatter. Tidak mungkin ….

Beberapa kali Naruto menggunakan alasan novel untuk menghilangkan ketegangannya, memikirkan bagaimana serunya membaca setiap adegan yang di tulis dalam Ica-Ica Tactics. Tapi sepertinya, seberapa keras ia berusaha menghilangkan ketegangannya itu, Kakashi tetap bisa membaca perasaannya semudah membaca novel picisan.

"Kau tahu Pak Tua? Terkadang aku berpikir kalau kau ini aneh. Jangan mencoba untuk sok tahu apalagi menebak, aku tidak akan terjebak—"

"—Terkadang apa yang kau yakini belum tentu benar terjadi padamu. Kau tahu hal itu, Naruto-kun—jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri—aku tahu kau penasaran denganku."

"Penasaran? Ayolah, untuk apa aku penasaran dengan pria tua sepertimu. Aku tidak homoseks, aku masih suka selangkangan wanita—"

"—semakin kau mengelak, semakin kelihatan jelas wujud aslinya. Penasaran tidak selalu dikaitkan pada ketertarikan seksual. Kau ingin dengar cerita, Naruto-kun?"

Jalanan kota di depan mereka kosong melompong. Aspal yang selebar nyaris sepuluh meter itu hanya diisi beberapa mobil sekalipun lima ratus meter yang lalu mobil berlalu-lalang memadati jalan.

Jarum panjang pada speedometer telah melewati angka enam puluh. Tuas perseneling ditarik menuju gigi yang lebih tinggi. Pedal gas kembali terinjak untuk sekian kalinya. Jarum kembali bergerak lurus menuju angka ratusan.

Suasana mendingin. Tetes air hujan mulai turus perlahan. Suara kelotak air yang memukul atap mobil bisa mereka dengar.

"Aku selalu penasaran padamu, Hatake-san. Padamu, pada bukumu, juga pada tugas kita kali ini. Dia terlihat spesial, _huh_?"

Buku setebal delapan senti itu ditutup pelan. Bunyi 'buk' pelan terdengar seketika tumpukan kertas itu saling menumpuk. Kakashi membuka dasbor mobil yang berada tepat di depannya. Ia meletakkan bukunya di situ.

"Setiap hal di dunia ini memiliki artinya tersendiri. Kau percaya itu, Naruto-kun?"

Hening. Hanya deru pelan pendingin udara yang bergabung dengan bunyi halus mesin mobil-lah yang mengisi. Naruto meneguk ludah keringnya untuk pertama kalinya. Ia memiliki banyak pilihan jawaban, tapi yang paling membuatnya nyaman hanyalah menutup mulutnya.

Plang warna hijau yang bertuliskan angka dan huruf itu terlihat sekitar beberapa ratus meter dari tempat mereka sekarang. Sebuah gardu kecil yang dilengkapi dengan pagar pembatas bisa Naruto bayangkan dari sekarang.

"Hatake-san, aku tidak mengerti … apa yang kau katakan itu—"

"—ada seorang anak laki-laki. Tubuhnya kecil, kurus, dan penuh luka; dia korban kekerasan orang tuanya yang kelainan jiwa. Ayahnya pemabuk; ibunya bipolar. Dia sering disiksa tanpa alasan. Di umurnya yang ke sepuluh ia berhasil kabur dari rumah. Kau tahu bagaimana caranya?"

Retoris. Naruto bungkam menatap lurus jalanan di depannya sekalipun atensinya terpaku pada dongeng yang Kakashi ceritakan.

"Dia membunuhnya. Kedua orang tuanya."

Otomotif beroda empat itu berhenti ketika Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dengungan pelan _power window_ yang turun terdengar memotong suara rintik hujan yang semakin deras. Suara panjang mesin tiket otomatis juga ikut serta, menyela pembicaraan kosong mereka.

Kosong.

Naruto meraih tiket karcis tol yang terjulur. Lembaran kecil berwarna putih itu ia remat lalu ia selipkan ke dalam saku mantel kulitnya. Setelah yakin karcis itu tersimpan, ia kembali melajukan mobil yang sempat berhenti.

Jalanan panjang tol menyapa mereka. Titik hitam kecil yang berada jauh di sana terus mereka kejar. Jarum panjang milik speedometer meringsek maju menuju angka ratusan. Naruto terjebak dalam pikiran rumit yang tidak sengaja ia ciptakan.

"Kasus pun diusut oleh kepolisian. Bocah itu sama sekali tidak mencoba kabur, ia malah menyerahkan diri pada kepolisian dan mengaku sebagai pembunuh dari kedua orang tuanya. Namun, tidak satupun pihak dari kepolisian yang percaya—lagipula apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah berumur sepuluh tahun? Tidak ada—tapi bukti yang mereka temukan mengatakan demikian—"

"—dia, bocah itu, memanglah pembunuh dari kedua orang tuanya."

Hujan turun semakin deras. Rintiknya yang tadi sebatas rinai, kini berubah menjadi guyuran deras air. Bunyi keras kelotak air semakin terdengar vokal. Detik ritmis pembersih kaca depan mobil terdengar seakan mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah tidak memiliki waktu lagi.

Kendaraan semakin berpacu di jalanan tol yang kosong. Rombongan mobil kepolisian berjejer di belakang mereka. Mengikuti setiap jalan yang mereka lalui tanpa protes.

Naruto meremas setir mobil dalam genggamannya. Untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis dan tengkuknya.

"Anak itu tidak ditahan, ia dibebaskan karena masih terlalu muda. Setelah keluar dari kantor kepolisian, ia dikirim ke panti asuhan kecil di pinggir kota karena ia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lain selain ayah dan ibunya."

"Anak itu memang tinggal di sana. _Awalnya_. Namun seminggu kemudian, dia kabur tanpa meninggalkan secarik pesan."

Plang jalan yang menunjukkan percabangan menggantung di atas mereka. Naruto membelokkan setirnya ke kiri, menuju jalan yang mengarahkan mereka ke pelabuhan.

Sorot cahaya mercusuar yang menjulang tinggi bisa sesekali mereka temukan di antara langit gelap yang pekat. Mendung masih menggantung pula di sana, tetes hujan yang terkumpul di gumpalan awan sana turun dengan deras. Tidak peduli kalau kehadirannya sekarang sangat mengganggu mereka.

Baik fisik maupun psikis.

 _Tugas kali ini akan sangat sulit_. Begitu pikir Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang tahu kemana anak itu pergi. Tidak ada yang tahu. Ia tidak membawa apapun ke panti asuhan, juga tidak meninggalkan apapun di tempat itu. Tidak ada yang mengenalnya secara pribadi di sana. Kepergiannya bukan masalah bagi pemilik panti maupun anak-anak satu asuhannya."

Mobil masih melaju. Kecepatannya yang semula di atas ratusan kilometer per jam itu berangsur-angsur turun menuju kecepatan rata-rata sebuah kendaraan.

Beberapa gardu mereka lewati. Beberapa penjaga yang ada di sana menyapa mereka dan memberikan jalan bagi mereka untuk masuk. Rombongan memasuki kawasan pelabuhan yang lebih dalam. Tidak ada sirine. Tidak ada cahaya mencolok lampu mobil kepolisian. Mereka memasuki kawasan ini dengan tenang.

Naruto masih mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang. Tensi berat yang melingkupi mereka berdua benar-benar menguji Naruto luar dalam. Naruto berusaha melirik presensi pria itu lewat kaca spion. Berusaha menutupi alibinya, namun terlalu bodoh sehingga gagal terlaksana.

"Kau benar Naruto-kun. Yang kucari bukanlah uang ataupun perasaan suka; yang kucari adalah anak itu, anak yang pernah kutemui sebagai pembunuh, dan sekarang juga tetap menjadi pembunuh."

* * *

.

.

.

 **Catastrophs**

 **|Rate M| Romance, drama|  
** **Kana2017** **MasashiKishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Warning. Because of sexual content, mature, and profanity]**

 **[Take your own risk]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have already warned you. Please, be considered!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[8]**

* * *

Hujan turun semakin deras ketika rombongan kepolisian yang bercampur dengan FBI itu sampai di tempat tujuan. Bunyi kecipak air serta derap langkah kaki yang berat saling beresonansi memperamai suasana di daerah sekitar pelabuhan yang biasanya sepi.

Suara-suara berisik yang sesekali mereka keluarkan setidaknya teredam sempurna oleh hujan. Sekalipun untuk kali ini mereka harus bekerja dua kali lebih keras daripada biasanya: melawan hujan dan musuh dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Uap tipis keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia melepaskan karbondioksidanya itu. Sambil mengacak kasar rambut pirangnya yang sudah mulai lepek, ia berjalan pelan menghampiri Kakashi.

Pria itu menghadap lurus ke bangunan yang selama ini menjadi tujuan mereka. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan; Naruto tidak mau mengganggu sebenarnya, tapi mengingat mereka memiliki tugas yang harus diselesaikan, Naruto harus memecah isi pikirannya sebelum waktu yang mereka miliki terbuang sia-sia.

"Apa sekarang waktunya? Menangkap mereka—maksudku," tanya Naruto seraya melirik _rolex_ di kanannya.

Kakashi tidak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya diam dengan mata yang masih terkunci pada satu buah objek. Gedung tua yang dulunya adalah pabrik pengeringan ikan.

"Divisi 2 dan 3 sudah sampai di tempat, divisi 1 masih dalam perjalanan—kau benar-benar membutuhkan personil sebanyak ini, ya? Memangnya siapa sih bajingan yang akan kita tangkap?"

Masih sama. Kakashi terlihat enggan menjawab Naruto sekalipun telinganya masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaranya.

Bukannya bagaimana, Naruto selalu merasa kesal setengah mati setiap kali melihat reaksi Kakashi yang seakan-akan tidak menganggap dirinya ada. Ini bukan pertama kalinya pria itu menunjukkan sikap tidak bersahabat. Sejak pertama kali Naruto bertemu pria itu dalam rapat kemarin, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan itikad baik ingin berteman secara nyata dengan Naruto.

Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka diabaikan. Ia benci setiap kali melihat orang yang tidak mengacuhkannya. Melihat reaksi Kakashi yang memang tidak bersahabat, jelas membuat kesabaran Naruto sampai ke puncak ubun-ubun.

"Hei … kau mendengarku, tidak?!"

"Kau ambil bagian belakang; bagian depan biar aku yang urus. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan secara pribadi di sini."

Naruto mendengus keras. Jika bukan karena urusan pekerjaan, sudah pasti Naruto memilih menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan pria tua itu, dan lagi, apa-apaan itu sikapnya? Urusan pribadi? Memangnya hanya dia yang punya urusan pribadi? Naruto juga punya!

Sayangnya, sekalipun Naruto sudah teramat kesal dengan sikap jelek milik Kakashi itu, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti suruhannya. Selain karena masalah umur yang terpaut dua puluh tahun lebih tua dengannya, Naruto tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah sekalipun ia ingin sekali menonjok muka sok itu.

Tapi ya … mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Naruto bisa memahami bagaimana perasaan pria itu sejujurnya. Pekerjaan yang mereka geluti saat ini bukanlah pekerjaan ringan yang bisa ditinggal minum kopi atau sambil main _game_. Sekali mereka lengah, maka nyawanya hilang saat itu juga. Kalau seandainya keajaiban tidak datang menghampiri, mereka semua akan mati tinggal nama.

Mungkin juga jasad. Kalau beruntung.

Naruto memandu belasan personil miliknya untuk menyergap bagian belakang gedung yang Kakashi maksud tadi. Derap langkah kaki mereka terdengar di antar guyuran hujan yang deras. Kecipak becek genangan air di tanah sama sekali tidak mereka hiraukan sekalipun kaos kaki mereka sudah sangat basah oleh cairan kotor itu.

Perasaan tidak enak mulai menjalari hati Naruto. Ini bukan kali pertama ia merasakan hal seperti ini. kemarin saat rapat, Naruto sudah merasakan yang lebih mengerikan dibangkan yang sekarang ia rasakan.

Semoga saja perasaan ini hanya sebatas perasaan …. Semoga saja ….

Gedung ini berbau amis dari luar. Entah itu karena jaraknya dekat dengan pelabuhan atau karena sisa-sisa ikan yang masih tertinggal. Itu bukanlah hal yang aneh Mengingat masa lalu gedung ini adalah pabrik pengeringan ikan. Bau lembab mirip comberan juga sesekali ikut tercium di antara bau amis yang pekat. Aneh. Baunya bercampur jadi satu. Membuat perut mual saja.

Lahannya cukup luas untuk ukuran pabrik. Tiga lantai dengan tembok beton yang kusam. Beberapa pipa-pipa air yang menempel di dinding gedung terlihat rusak, beberapa ada yang berkarat. Barel-barel bekas terkadang berjajar acak dekat dengan tembok bersama mesin-mesin reyot.

Lampu neon yang menggantung di atas banyak yang rusak. Cahaya bulan yang menjadi andalan di malam hari pun tidak menampakkan cahayanya karena ditutupi oleh mendung. Sulit sekali untuk melihat dengan jelas terlebih bentuk bangunan tidak terstruktur dengan rapi.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak kecil yang berada di sisi gedung. Sesekali ia mengedarkan kedua matanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia menapaki jalan, sebuah tembakan melesat ke sisi kirinya.

Naruto menghindar dengan cepat. Alhasil peluru itu menyasat sedikit mantel kulitnya yang cukup tebal. Mungkin kulit arinya juga ikut sobek mengingat yang melesat barusan adalah peluru. Tapi itu tidak penting, Naruto langsung berbalik menyisir kawasan di depannya. Belum sempat ia mencerna kejadian, hujan peluru mulai berjatuhan menyasar ke dirinya dan personil-personil yang ia bawa saat ini.

"Bajingan!" Naruto mengumpat sejadinya. Baku tembak yang Naruto benci kini terjadi. Personilnya yang hanya belasan itu mulai tumbang satu per satu karena jumlah lawan terlalu banyak.

Naruto mengelak, ia menghindari lesatan-lesatan peluru itu dengan gesit. Sadar akan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan, ia pun memilih memanfaatkan barisan barel yang berada tepat di sampingnya untuk bersembunyi sesaat.

Baku tembak masih terjadi. Sesekali Naruto mengintip dari celah barel yang bolong karena karat. Banyak personilnya sudah tumbang duluan, sedangkan sisanya malah bersembunyi, sama sepertinya.

Menyedihkan. Rutuk Naruto dalam hati. Perasaan bersalah serta merasa gagal menjadi pemimpin mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Namun ia belum boleh untuk menyerah sekarang, menyadari beberapa dari personilnya yang tumbang itu masih bernapas memberikan secercah semangat untuk Naruto.

Jika hari ini mereka gagal total, setidaknya tidak ada orang yang mati di bawah komandonya.

Baku tembak pun berhenti beberapa saat sesudahnya. Musuh yang berada di luar sana mulai bergerak menjauhi medan. Hela napas yang dari tadi Naruto tahan mulai bisa dikeluarkan sekarang. Tensi yang sempat mencekik tubuhnya kini longgar. Setidaknya mereka bisa bernapas lega barang lima menit.

Naruto menghitung personilnya. Setidaknya masih ada setengah dari yang ia bawa tadi. Sedangkan yang terkapar di tanah … entahlah, Naruto tidak tahu berapa yang masih hidup.

Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada tidak ada sama sekali. Begitu pikir Naruto.

Ia pun mulai menyalakan earphone-nya, menghubungi divisi lain untuk meminta bantuan. Setelah mendapat jawaban, Naruto mulai menggerakkan perlahan sebagian massanya untuk mendekati posisi musuh. Sedangkan sebagian sisanya, bertugas untuk memeriksa teman mereka yang terkapar di tanah. Barang kali ada yang selamat.

Barang kali ….

Mereka akhirnya sampai di bagian belakang gedung tanpa gangguan lagi. Naruto masih mempertahankan status quo; bersembunyi di balik barang-barang bekas milik gedung sambil menunggu datangnya bantuan. Kedua matanya memicing jauh untuk memantau pergerakan lawan di sana.

Sekitar tiga puluh pria dewasa berdiri di bagian belakang gedung. Mereka berjajar seakan menjaga seseorang. Tubuh mereka besar dan kekar. Senjata yang mereka bawa lengkap dan keluaran terbaru. Jelas saja jika personil Naruto tumbang dalam hitungan menit oleh mereka.

Selang beberapa detik, dua orang keluar dari kedung. Satu berkulit hitam besar, negro. Seluruh otot-otot yang menyusun tubuhnya tercetak jelas dari balik jas hitam rapat yang ia gunakan. Sangat mengintimidasi, berbanding terbalik dengan orang yang sedang ia papah. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dibanding dirinya. Tipikal orang asia timur yang sipit dan berkulit pucat.

Naruto memusatkan kedua matanya pada kedua sosok yang berjalan membelah kerumunan itu. Ia seperti pernah melihat sosok pria yang berkulit pucat itu. Tapi entah dimana, Naruto benar-benar tidak mengingatnya.

Tak ingin memperdebatkan ingatannya lagi, Naruto memilih untuk mengambil gambar pria itu. masalah identitas bisa dipikirkan nanti. Yang terpenting adalah mendapatkan data sebanyak-banyaknya.

Namun sialnya, baru sekali Naruto mengambil gambar—bahkan gambar itu sama sekali tidak jelas—presensinya ini malah terbongkar oleh beberapa musuh yang berjaga paling dekat dengan posisinya sekarang. Tidak menunggu jeda yang sebentar, hujan peluru kembali Naruto rasakan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bajingan!" Naruto mengumpat keras saking tidak tahannya. Ia jelas kalah mengingat personil yang ia bawa tidak sampai setengah yang musuh punya. Masih mempertahankan status quo, Naruto memilih untuk bersembunyi di belakang barel ketimbang membuang nyawanya untuk hal yang sia-sia.

Derap langkah serta suara tembakan beradu dengan detik hujan yang semakin deras. Kecipak air dan bunyi teriakan turut mewarnai suasana malam pada hari ini.

Naruto terengah. Ia paling benci jika harus melaksanakan tugas di bawah guyuran hujan.

Hujan peluru masih menyasar dirinya. Namun lesatan itu sama sekali tidak menghalangi Naruto untuk mengintip keadaan di luar sana lewat celah kecil yang ia punya sekarang. Pria sipit yang pincang itu mulai pergi meninggalkan medan, disusul beberapa personilnya dari ring terdalam.

Musuh berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Berbanding terbalik dengan bunyi tembakan yang masih terdengar konstan. Naruto masih bersembunyi, menunggu tembakan itu mereda.

Namun, bukannya mereda, tembakan semakin menjadi karena bala bantuan yang ia minta telah sampai ke medan. Kini jumlah mereka berbanding terbalik dengan berat di sisi Naruto. Tidak merasa bersembunyi adalah pilihan yang tepat lagi, Naruto mulai melancarkan aksi menembaknya.

Tembakan mulai terdengar lagi. Setidaknya sekarang Naruto lebih tenang karena mereka lebih unggul secara kuantitas. Naruto mendesak terus pertahanan lawan. Berusaha meringsekkan pasukannya untuk mendekati pintu keluar yang selama ini menjadi tujuan mereka.

Tapi di suatu titik, gerakannya berhenti mendadak. Sebuah kilasan presensi seseorang mengalihkan konsentrasinya yang saat itu sedang penuh.

Seorang pria dengan balutan mantel kulit panjang berlari keluar pagar gedung sambil menekan bagian belakang tubuhnya berdarah. Rambut gelap yang ia miliki itu terlihat klimis terurai berantakan karena air hujan. Mata hitam dan kelam, serta garis rahang tegasnya benar-benar mengingatkan Naruto akan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak … ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Jangan katakan kalau apa yang dilihatnya ini sungguhan.

Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya. Mungkinkah?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tubuh tinggi kekar milik Sasuke jatuh menghantam jok mobil sesampainya ia masuk ke dalam mesin otomotif itu. Ia merintih pelan, menahan rasa perih yang menjalar di belakangnya.

Luka tembak yang ia terima hari cukup menyakitkan dari yang biasanya. Selain karena posisinya di belakang punggungnya, Sasuke lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mendapat luka tembak.

Napasnya terdengar berat. Desah rendah suara parunya itu beresonansi dengan geraman yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya sekalipun ia ingin sekali tidur sekarang.

Ia tidak bisa mati sekarang. Ada nyawa yang harus ia selamatkan. Hinata lebih berada dalam bahaya ketimbang dirinya.

Sayup-sayup suara sirine kepolisian bisa ia dengar. Bunyi tembakan juga terdengar di sela-sela melodi yang memekakkan telinga itu. Bunyi tetes air hujan terdengar dari dalam mobil. Batang panjang lap kaca depan mobil berdetik ritmis seakan mengingatkan Sasuke akan waktu yang semakin menipis.

Sasuke sadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Pasukan kepolisian yang entah ada berapa kloter itu pasti sudah memenuhi seluruh pelabuhan, dan lagi, FBI sialan itu juga ikut-ikutan membantai dia hari ini.

Pak tua berengsek itu gigih sekali. Benar-benar tidak sadar umur, dan selalu saja mengejarnya kemanapun Sasuke pergi.

Tak ingin semakin membuang waktunya, sasuke menyalakan mesin. Mulai memacu kendaraannya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya.

Ia tidak ingin ditangkap pihak kepolisian. Apalagi ditangkap oleh kakashi. Setidaknya belum. Ada yang harus ia selesaikan sekarang.

Ya. Ada. Menyelamatkan Hinata adalah pioritasnya sekarang.

Sambil menahan sakit yang mendera sebagian tubuhnya, Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari area pelabuhan. Ia tidak cukup bodoh menggunakan pintu masuk utama—tol—polisi pasti sudah menutup pintu itu sebelum melakukan penyergapan.

Tidak ada tujuan. Bisa dibilang Sasuke sekarang putus asa tanpa rencana. Satuhal yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah menyelamatkan diri sebisa mungkin dan sejauh mungkin. Baginya tertangkap oleh polisi ataupun FBI tidak ada bedanya dengan mati.

Mobilnya pun melaju memasuki area hutan. Jalan terjal yang sedang Sasuke lalui itu sesekali membuat tubuhnya terguncang, menekan luka tembaknya lebih dalam, membuat jaringan-jaringannya semakin rusak.

Sasuke mengeram mencoba menahan setiap rasa yang berkecamuk di tubuhnya. Genggaman tangannya pada kemudi mengerat seiring dengan gertakan giginya akibat menahan sakit. Butir-butir keringat yang bercampur dengan air hujan itu mengalir menuruni pelipis lalu ke rahangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengingkan luka gores atau tebas dibandingkan luka tembak.

Hutan semakin lama semakin lama semakin melebat. Tidak ada satupun cahaya kecuali lampu yang menyala di mobilnya. Daun-daun lebat tumbuh melingkupi langit hutan, menghalangi jalan masuk cahaya bulan yang redup, membuat semakin gelap tempat yang sedang Sasuke lalui sekarang.

Deru napas Sasuke makin lama terdengar memberat. Pandangannya mulai mengabur; pening mulai menjalari nyaris seluruh bagian kepalanya.

Sasuke menggigil kedinginan. Tubuhnya yang dari awal memang sudah dingin itu semakin diperparah kondisinya akibat air hujan yang membasahi seluruh pakaiannya. Berkali-kali Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia bersikeras untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. Sekali saja ia melonggarkan pertahanannya, ia akan mati saat itu juga.

Derik kayu yang terlindas ban sesekali memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Hujan masih turun. Justru semakin lebat. Guncangan demi guncangan bisa Sasuke rasakan mengingat jalan yang ia lalui semakin lama semakin terjal dan tidak rata.

Sorot cahaya kekuningan tanpa sengaja tertangkap di kaca spionnya. Deru mobil lain terdengar sayup di antara suara hujan yang berisik bisa Sasuke dengar. Sebuah melaju dalam kecepatan konstan ikut mengejar laju mobilnya.

"Keparat!"

Sasuke memukul kemudi dengan keras. Ia mendecih keras sambil mengeluarkan seluruh sumpah serapah ketika matanya menyadari mobil yang mengejarnya tadi sudah berada dalam jarak radius kurang dari lima puluh meter.

Seorang pria keluar dari jendela penumpang. Rambutnya putih perak; setengah wajahnya tertutup masker ketat. Ia duduk di pinggiran jendela mobil sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah mobil Sasuke.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Kakashi untuk menyadari siapa pria itu. Kakashi, pak tua Bangka itu tidak pernah belajar rupanya.

Sasuke menginjakkan pedal gasnya semakin dalam, menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya yang semula di bawah angka empat puluh menjadi di atas angka delapan puluh. Mobil keluaran terbaru itu melesat membelah rapatnya hutan. Tidak peduli kalau ranting-ranting bahkan dahan pohon dapat merusak badannya.

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan lepas dari belakang Sasuke. Timah panas itu melesat menyasar tengkuknya. Berbekal refleks yang cepat, Sasuke membanting mobilnya ke kiri guna menghindari lesatan timah panas itu.

Namun sebuah batu yang cukup besar mengganjal pada roda kanan mobil. Sasuke yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik itu jelas kehilangan refleksnya. Mobil oleng keluar jalanan yang hanya terdiri dari batu dan tanah. Terperosok ke dalam hutan lebat, mesin otomotif yang Sasuke kendarai itu benar-benar hilang kendali.

Sasuke meringis. Luka tembaknya yang sudah parah itu semakin menganga akibat guncangan yang ia alami. Kedua tangan Sasuke meraih perseneling mobil dengan erat, mengubah gigi mobil ke angka yang lebih rendah, lalu menginjak pedal gasnya dalam sekali injakan kuat.

Mobil otomotif itu kembali bergerak. Namun bergerak di jalananan yang semakin terjal dan tidak menentu. Sasuke merasakan pening di kepalanya. Penglihatannya semakin mengabur. Napasnya semakin memberat. Ia benar-benar lelah.

Hingga tanpa sadar mobilnya melaju ke pinggiran tebing yang terjal. Sasuke melirik kaca spion di depannya. Mobil Kakashi hampir mencapai radius dua puluh kilo meter. Mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke menginjak pedal gasnya semakin dalam. Tak peduli jika di depan ada tebing curam yang akan menyapanya

Mobil melaju semakin gila. Semakin cepat dan hampir mencapai pinggiran tebing. Sasuke menginjak pedal rem dengan cepat, membanting stir mobilnya hingga nyaris 360 derajat. Setelah mobilnya berputar ke kanan, sejajar dengan garis tepi tebing yang ia tempati saat ini, Sasuke menginjak pedal gas dengan sekali injakan kuat. Memacu kembali mobilnya, menuju jalan aspal yang kira-kira lima ratus meter di depan matanya.

Sasuke kembali melihat kaca spion di depannya. Mobil Kakashi mengalami sedikit masalah. Nyaris terperosok ke tebing karena terlambat menginjak pedal gas.

Tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Ia terus memacu mobilnya selagi kesempatan masih ada.

Jarum speedometer mobilnya menunjukkan angka nyaris seratus. Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan sedikit tenang dibandingkan yang tadi.

Jalanan halus mulus dan sepi sudah menyapanya. Di belakang tidak ada iring-iringan mobil polisi yang mengejarnya. Setidaknya ia bisa mengambil napas tenang—untuk sementara.

Jam digital di mobilnya menunjukkan pukul lewat dini hari. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, menghilangkan peluh yang bercampur dengan keringat di sana. Semua rencananya berantakan, dan sekarang ia tidak punya rencana pengganti.

Plang-plang penanda jalan yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah keluar dari pelabuhan dapat Sasuke baca walaupun sekilas. Sasuke semakin memacu mobilnya, menginjak dalam pedal gasnya, menambah kecepatan mobilnya yang sudah melebihi ratusan kilometer perjam.

Sasuke meringis pelan. Bisa ia rasakan aliran darahnya keluar perlahan dari dalam jaket kulitnya. Perih dan sakit. Rasanya seperti terbelah-belah menjadi tiga belas bagian. Sasuke benci luka tembak. Melebihi kebenciannya terhadap luka sobek.

Dengan gerakan yang terbatas, Sasuke merogoh kantong jasnya, mencari ponselnya yang sempat ia simpan di sana. Berbekal dengan ibu jarinya, Sasuke mengusap layar ponsel lalu mendial nomor yang sangat ia butuhkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Nada panggil terdengar dari ponselnya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama nada panggil itu terputus digantikan dengan suara rendah seorang pria.

" _Sasuke-kun! Lama tak berjumpa … ada yang—"_

"—kau dimana sekarang? Aku butuh kau, Orochimaru."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Selasa, 15 Mei 2018** , written by KanaLKentangky

* * *

An/

Im so sorry for not updating this fanfics. Huhu. Aku kelupaan update di sini padahal aku dah ngetik ff ini sampai chapter 10.

Anw, makasih reviewnya kemarin. Memang ngga banyak, tapi aku senang ada yang review. WKWKKWK.

Makasih juga buat ucapan selamatnya karena aku dah keterima di universitas. Aku sibuk banget sampai kadang waktu istirahat nggak ada. Aku kangen hari-hari gabutku yang cuma bikin ff.

Do somebody miss me? I think there isnt :" but i do love you guiseee.


	9. Trapped

"Hei kau orang pecundang!"

"Kuning bodoh! Cepat kemari!"

"Dasar kau kotoran! Lamban sekali! Kau ini memang bodoh ya?"

"Sudahlah! Dia memang bodoh."

Bunyi gelak tawa terdengar menggema di sebuah gang sempit yang kotor dan lembab. Umpatan kotor serta kata-kata kasar juga kembali keluar dari mulut anak yang baru saja menginjak sekolah menengah pertama. Tidak mengejutkan juga tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya pembulian biasa.

 _Biasa_.

Kelima bocah itu mengelilingi seorang bocah ceking berambut pirang terang. Dua dari kelima bocah itu bertubuh gempal besar—satu memakai hoodie merah kedodoran, sedangkan satunya hanya memakai kaos hitam ketat—lalu tiga lainnya tubuhnya lebih kecil. Tidak segemuk dua anak tadi.

Mereka semua memakai pakaian yang bagus, bermerk, dan mahal—kecuali bocah ceking yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia terlihat kotor dan lusuh. Menyedihkan sekali.

Suara guyuran air terdengar. Kelima bocah itu mengguyur si ceking dengan air limbah restoran yang ada di pojok gang.

Bau busuk menguar dari tubuh si ceking. Ia benar-benar dalam keadaan yang menjijikkan.

"Mana uangku?"

Bocah ceking itu hendak berbicara. Namun sebelum ia sempat membuka mulutnya, bocah gempal berjaket itu sudah keburu mencengkram pipinya dengan kuat.

"Aku tahu kau itu miskin dan tidak mampu," bocah itu menjeda sembari menambah cengkramannya di pipi bocah ceking itu. "Lantas kau bisa mencuri uangku begitu saja?! Menyedihkan!"

Bocah gempal itu mendorong tubuh si ceking hingga jatuh menghantam lantai. Kedua tangannya yang besar dan berlemak itu membanting tubuh kurus sic eking berkali-kali tanpa henti.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja karena kasihan? Yang benar saja, bodoh."

"Dia juga menggoda Sakura,—aku melihatnya," Sahut bocah lain yang badannya lebih kurus.

"Ya. Aku juga. Dia bilang dia akan menemani Sakura setiap makan siang—oh, Tuhan, kau bercanda?"

"Dia juga sepertinya berusaha mencari simpati dari perempuan itu."

Bocah gempal itu menghentikan bantingannya. Kedua matanya menyipit memandang si ceking yang berada di bawahnya. "Apa itu benar?"

Retoris. Tanpa menunggu respon dari si ceking, bocah gempal itu kembali menghantamkan kepala pirang milik si ceking ke aspal yang mereka tapaki sekarang. "Berengsek! Kau pikir Sakura akan suka pada pecundang sepertimu?!"

"Kau itu sampah! Miskin! Menyedihkan! Enyah saja!"

Suara pukulan mulai terdengar setelah itu. Kelima bocah itu beramai-ramai melempar bogemnya ke tubuh kurus bocah itu. Tidak jarang ada yang menggunakan kakinya, memukul bagian vital seperti dada atau perut, bahkan sampai merobek kaos lusuh yang bocah itu kenakan.

BRAKK!

Bocah gempal berjaket itu mengangkat tubuh si ceking lalu menghantamkannya dinding kasar gang. Kedua tangannya yang berlemak itu mencengkram leher si ceking, mencekiknya hingga mukanya memerah.

"Jangan pikir hanya karena aku sudah tidak memanggilmu lagi kau bebas berkeliaran—aku selalu mengawasimu, Keparat!" bocah gempal itu membanting tubuh si ceking ke dinding beberapa kali. "Hari ini kau kulepaskan—tapi ingat, kau harus mengembalikan uangku besok! Dua kali lipat!"

"Kau beruntung hari ini, berengsek!"

Setelah mengucapkan serentetan kata-kata yang bercampur dengan umpatan, bocah gempal itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat.

Keempat bocah lainnya mengikuti si tokolannya. Namun salah satu dari mereka ada yang berhenti sejenak, menatap si ceking sebentar, lalu meludah tepat di wajahnya.

"Selamat jumpa lagi, _Pecundang_."

Si ceking mendesah pelan ketika semua orang telah pergi. Kini ia sendirian di gang sempit yang ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana.

Tidak ada yang perlu ia tangisi. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa.

Kehidupan sekolah menengahnya sudah seperti ini semenjak ia masuk ke sekolah itu. Mereka membulinya hanya karena ia adalah siswa yang tidak mampu. Konyol sekali.

Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia tidak akan memaksa ibunya untuk memindahkan dirinya ke sekolah lain—tidak, tidak akan. Ibunya sudah terlalu lelah jika ia bicara demikian. Kepindahan mereka ke kota ini sudah seharusnya patut disyukuri, ia tidak mau meminta yang lebih.

Lagipula ia sudah terbiasa. Kekerasan fisik bukanlah masalah besar baginya mengingat ayahnya dulu kerap kali melakukan hal itu kepadanya juga ibunya.

Lucu. Ia tertawa singkat ketika mengingat kilasan masa lalunya.

Rintik air hujan turun perlahan. Langit sore menjelang malam itu semakin gelap akibat gumpalan awan kelabu itu.

Ia mendesah entah untuk kesekian kalinya. Tak ingin semakin membuang waktunya, ia segera mengambil kaosnya yang berserakan satu setengah meter dari tempatnya tadi, lalu mengusapkannya kain robek itu ke wajahnya—menghilangkan bekas ludah yang menjijikkan itu.

Bocah itu masih terdiam. Wajahnya merah, tubuhnya telanjang dan penuh memar. Kakinya sakit untuk berjalan tapi ia harus pulang sekarang. Ibunya pasti sedang menunggunya.

Ia pun memaksakan kedua tungkainya untuk berjalan. Rasa perih menjalar seketika, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Tendangan bajingan itu kuat juga rupanya, ia tidak menyangka efeknya sampai sebegini sakitnya.

Sambil tertatih ia berjalan pelan menyusuri gang. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya, berpegangan pada dinding gang yang lembab. Setelah ia sampai di pintu masuk gang, ia mendesah pelan, mengusap peluhnya yang membanjiri dahi, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar.

Namun aktivitasnya terhenti sejenak ketika menyadari ada bocah lain yang berada di sini, di sampingnya, bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk gang.

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Baik orang yang menunggu maupun orang yang ditunggu. Bocah ceking itu hanya menatap sosok yang dimaksud. Wajahnya datar, rambutnya agak panjang dan warnanya hitam gelap.

Bocah itu tau siapa sosok itu—siapa juga yang tidak kenal dengannya? Orang paling kontroversial dan aneh di sekolahnya. Tidak naik kelas selama tiga kali tapi bolak-balik membawa emas olimpiade tiap tahun.

Ia tertawa pelan menyadari dirinya begitu sial hari ini. Setelah anak ketua yayasan, sekarang orang ini yang datang kepadanya.

Oh Tuhan, Apa yang bisa diambil dari anak yatim miskin sepertinya? Orang itu bahkan memiliki kondisi yang sepertinya lebih baik daripada dirinya sendiri. Konyol sekali.

"Kenapa? Kau mau memukulku juga sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari tadi, padahal tadi ramai."

Bocah ceking itu tertawa pelan sambil sesekali meringis. Luka-lukanya semakin terasa perih setiap kali ia berbicara. "Pergilah, aku tidak punya apapun untuk kau ambil lagi—"

Namun kata-katanya terhenti seketika orang itu melemparkan hoodie tipis berwarna putih tulang.

Tidak ada suara. Bocah itu hanya menatap lurus jalanan kota di depannya. Dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku, ia mengetuk-ketukkan ujung sepatunya mengikuti irama musik pemusik kota yang terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Apa-apaan kau? Ingin menghinaku, ya?"

"Menurutmu?" bocah itu menyahut cepat, "Aku hanya lewat—kurasa."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kembalikan saja—aku akan memberikannya ke orang lain."

Untuk pertama kalinya bocah itu menatap si ceking. Matanya hitam gelap, raut wajahnya terlalu datar tak bisa ditebak. Terlihat mengintimidasi tapi kenapa si ceking merasa kalau bocah itu kesepian?

Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaan.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Aku pergi—"

"—tunggu," si ceking memotong ucapannya, "Terima kasih."

Bocah itu hanya menolehkan setengah kepalanya lalu tersenyum sekilas, "Kau tak perlu sebenarnya—aku tak melakukan apapun."

Si ceking menggeleng cepat, "Tidak masalah—kau sudah lebih dari membantu," ujarnya sambil mengulum senyum, "Kita berteman?"

"Aku tidak menerima pertemanan, sayangnya."

Tawa meledak dari mulut si ceking. Tak hanya itu, ia bahkan memegangi perutnya sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya saking lucunya ucapan yang tidak lucu itu.

 _Aduh, perutnya sakit sekali ini._

"Ayolah, berkenalan saja bagaimana? Aku Naruto, kau?"

Sebelah tangan si ceking terangkat. Bocah itu nampak ragu untuk membalas. Ia hanya menatap kosong sebelah tangan kering itu dengan kedua bola mata hitamnya. Namun di detik selanjutnya ia meraih tangan si ceking lalu menjabatnya.

Menjabatnya dengan segaris senyuman tipis.

"Sasuke—kau pasti sudah tahu namaku, bukan?"

Si ceking tertawa lagi—namun dibandingkan tawa ia lebih terkekeh pelan. "Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang rumormu sendiri."

Bocah itu mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh. Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati si ceking, mengulurkan sebelah bahunya untuk memapah tubuh yang babak belur itu.

"Tidak ada orang yang bodoh di dunia ini, Naruto."

 _Ya, tidak ada orang yang bodoh di dunia ini._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Catastrophs**

 **|Rate M| Romance, drama|  
** **Kana2017** **MasashiKishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Warning. Because of sexual content, mature, and profanity]**

 **[Take your own risk]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have already warned you. Please, be considered!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[9]**

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang bertugas di kota ini," ada jeda sejenak, "Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dirimu di depan minimarket 24 jam."

Naruto memicingkan sebelah matanya. Namun tak sampai setengah menit ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mendesah berat.

Sekarang sudah pukul empat pagi lewat, dan Sakura Haruno—wanita berambut _pinkish_ itu—masih menatapnya dengan pandangan jengah. Seakan-akan dirinya adalah mahluk pengganggu yang pantas mati.

Oh … benar … dia bahkan nyaris mati tadi.

Kedua tangan Sakura terlipat di bawah dada. Sedangkan bibir kecil merah mudanya itu maju beberapa mili. Terlihat sekali bahwa wanita itu tidak senang dengan keberadaan Naruto di kamar hotelnya.

Mantel krem pucat masih membungkus tubuh kecil Sakura—Naruto yakin sekali kalau wanita itu hanya memakai gaun tidur tipis kesukaannya. Rambutnya berantakan dan pandangannya agak sayu. Jika Naruto tidak sedang lelah, mungkin ia sudah menyerang Sakura.

Tapi … tidak, Naruto sedang tidak berminat. Bahkan urusan seks yang paling ia senangi saja Naruto enggan memulainya.

"Ayolah, Sakura … bisa kita bahas ini nanti? Aku—sedang lelah," Naruto menjeda sembari melepaskan jaket kulit yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya, "Aku … hanya ingin tidur."

"Aku tidak begitu percaya denganmu sebenarnya," sahut Sakura sembari melepas mantel kebesaran yang ia gunakan tadi, meninggalkan sehelai gaun sutra tipis melekat di tubuhnya—persis seperti yang ada dalam bayangan Naruto."Kudengar ada polisi datang ke daerah ini, apa itu kau?"

Naruto mengacak kasar surai kekuningannya. Pakaiannya basah, kotor, bau apek, sedangkan tubuhnya lelah, pusing, juga … kesal. Bisakah wanita itu nanti saja mengulik masalahnya?

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, sebaiknya kau diam saja, Sakura—"

"—aku? Aku jelas tidak tahu apa-apa—aku ini dokter biasa … mana mungkin aku tahu apa yang dikerjakan polisi—dan kau sama sekali tidak menjelaskannya padaku sedikitpun! Jangan memancing amarahku."

Naruto terdiam. Ia mendesah keras merasa kesal tanpa alasan.

Apa yang harus diucapkan? Temannya yang hampir bersamanya selama dua puluh tahun ini ternyata adalah buronannya? Apa harus Naruto meneriakkan itu keras-keras di telinga Sakura?

Namun, sebelum Naruto sempat menggerutukan suara hatinya itu, wanita kesukaannya sudah duluan merapat ke tubuh Naruto. Melenggangkan kesepuluh jemarinya ke dada bidangnya lalu melepaskan satu per satu kancing bajunya.

"Apa tugas kali ini berat?" ada jeda sejenak, "Aku … sebenarnya tidak mau memaksamu jika kau tak ingin bicara—maafkan aku …."

Wanita itu kembali bicara. Desah suaranya terdengar rendah hingga nyaris tak terdengar jika saat itu Naruto tidak sedang awas.

Naruto bisa merasakan dirinya memanas perlahan. Hembusan napas hangat milik Sakura terus-menerus menerpa dada bidangnya yang kini polos, merangsang tubuhnya untuk kembali merasakan apa yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Kau tak menjawabku?" wanita itu berhasil meloloskan kemeja Naruto, "Apa aku tidak menarik perhatianmu lagi?"

Kedua netra biru laut Naruto terpaku pada satu titik. Sakura dengan tampilan _nakal_ di matanya—gaun tidur sutra berwarna putih yang mencetak setiap lekuk tubuhnya—bahkan dari atas sini Naruto bisa tahu bahwa wanita itu tidak mengenakan bra sama sekali.

"Tidak … kau selalu memiliki tempat di dalam diriku, Sakura," Naruto menyusupkan tangannya ke bawah gaun Sakura yang hanya seperdelapan paha. Jemarinya yang kasar bergerak pelan penyusuri lekuk pinggang Sakura, berhenti sejenak ketika ibu jarinya sampai di atas tulang rusuk wanita itu.

"Lalu—ada apa? Kau tidak tampak seperti biasanya," Sakura mendesah pelan ketika merasakan tangan Naruto meremas bagian bawah dadanya dengan pelan "Apa tugas kali ini berat?"

"Ya, sangat berat. Hingga membuatku bingung—nyaris frustasi," ucap Naruto pelan lalu di akhiri dengan ciuman bibir Sakura yang menyasar dirinya.

Kedua orang itu saling mencumbu, memagut bibir satu sama lain dengan intens. Saling bertukar saliva hingga menghisap bibir satu sama lain.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sakura ke belakang. Melengkungkan tubuh wanita itu hingga nyaris jatuh jika tangannya tidak menopang punggung serta pinggang Sakura serta menggesekkan selangkangannya yang mengeras tepat di atas pusat Sakura.

Sakura mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Kesepuluh jarinya menyusur pelan dada bidang Naruto yang polos tanpa sehelai kain. Bergerak ke atas meraih tengkuk—bahkan meremas setiap helaian pirang yang Naruto miliki.

Seakan tak peduli apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, mereka terus saja saling pagut-memagut, gesek-menggesek, bahkan desah-mendesahkan nama satu sama lain.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya lagi, meremas sebelah dada Sakura yang tak tertutupi apapun kecuali gaun tidur tipisnya. Merangsang puncaknya hingga menonjol jelas.

"Naru—to …" Sakura memekik pelan ketika remasan di dadanya semakin kuat, "Tunggu … aku—tidak—"

Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir mereka begitu menyadari wanitanya nyaris mati kehabisan oksigen. Kedua mata biru lautnya menatap Sakura intens. Semakin terbakar ketika melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sayu dan berantakan.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang seperti itu, Naruto—frustasi seperti ingin mati," Sakura menjeda sembari mengatur napasnya, "Bukannya kau selalu melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Naruto mengambil waktunya sejenak, mengamati setiap jengkal wajah wanita yang ada dalam rengkuhannya itu.

Wajahnya yang putih itu memerah. Rambut _pinkish_ milihnya terurai berantakan. Serta kedua bola emeraldnya menatap sayu Naruto.

Sakura terlalu cantik. Sangat cantik. Naruto akui itu.

Namun wanita cantik ini bukan—atau belum menjadi miliknya, selama pria itu masih ada.

Sasuke. Sahabatnya—atau bisa dibilang … _buronannya_?

"Aku selalu tahu kau, Naruto. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Menganggap lucu apa yang wanita itu bilang padanya.

Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi padanya. Terlalu banyak. Hingga rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

Baginya Sasuke adalah segalanya. Orang yang sudah menolongnya dari rasa sakit. Naruto selalu merasa berhutang budi pada pria itu. Namun, fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang harus ia jebloskan ke penjara menjadi plot twist tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Plot twist yang tidak pernah ia inginkan.

"Tatap aku, Naruto."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Enggan menatap _emerald_ yang selalu membuatnya lemah.

Namun wanita itu meraih rahang tegas Naruto dengan kedua telapaknya lalu mengusap garis tajam yang pria itu miliki dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Kedua matanya menatap lurus batu biru milik Naruto seakan-akan sedang berbicara.

Bibirnya yang merah bengkak itu bergerak cepat. Mengecup sekilas bibir Naruto.

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka—kau masih ingat perjanjiannya, bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum miring, "Mungkin ini saatnya aku melanggar perjanjian kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah lelah bermain pura-pura bodoh di hadapanmu maupun Sasuke."

Sakura hendak bicara namun kedua tangan Naruto bergerak cepat mengangkat tubuhnya lalu melemparnya ke kasur dengan sedikit tekanan. Sakura memekik tertahan. Tapi sebelum ia akan bicara, bibirnya keburu disumpal kembali dengan ciuman kasar Naruto.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura rasakan. Naruto, pria yang ia anggap sahabat itu, melakukannya dengan kasar. Setiap sentuhannya terasa menuntut dan dominan. Tidak seperti Naruto yang ia kenal selama ini.

Sakura bukan orang yang naïf. Ia sangat menyukai sentuhan pria dalam tubuhnya—terutama Naruto. Walaupun ini bukan kali pertamanya mereka bercumbu panas seperti ini, namun Sakura selalu merasa ini yang pertama dan selalu membuatnya berdebar.

Pakaiannya belum ditanggalkan. Sakura masih memakai gaun tidur sutra yang tipis itu. Ia mungkin tidak memakai bra, namun ia ingat kalau ia masih memakai celana. Sayangnya celana itu sudah terbang entah kemana.

Aneh. Sakura tidak memikirkan apapun selain sentuhan Naruto di tubuhnya. Pria itu menurunkan tali spageti gaun tidurnya, meloloskannya hingga nyaris ke siku, mengekspos dada polosnya yang mengacung tegang tanpa perlindungan apapun.

Sakura mendesah entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Naruto meraup seluruh dada kanannya yang terekspos dengan mulutnya. Lidah panas milik pria itu bergerak cepat mengulum puncak dadanya, membuat pusatnya berkedut hebat nyaris mencapai puncak.

"Naruto—nghh—tunggu—" Sakura memekik pelan ketika merasakan benda keras dan tumpul milik Naruto menggesek kasar miliknya.

Naruto seperti tidak ada niatan untuk memasuki Sakura walaupun wanita itu sudah sangat tersiksa. Ia malah membuka lebar kaki Sakura, menggesekkan miliknya lagi untuk menggoda lubang kemerahan itu. "Aku … benar-benar merindukanmu, Sakura—"

"Tapi—tidak begini—ngh—"

"—jangan munafik, Sakura … aku tau kau menikmatinya."

"Nggh—tidak—" Sakura terengah sebentar, menahan desahannya yang mulai menggila. "—hanya saja aku—tt—tunggu, kau tidak memakai pengaman?!"

Yang ditanyai hanya menyeringai tipis. "Maaf, aku sudah tidak tahan—" ia mendorong miliknya semakin memasuki Sakura, menghentakkan kejantanannya dalam tempo progresif. "Aku juga tidak mengira akan bertemu denganmu di sini—di kamar hotel."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan. Hujaman Naruto di pusatnya benar-benar gila. Pria itu tidak pernah seperti ini. ia selalu bermain bersih membiarkan Sakura yang memimpin, dan sekarang ia lah yang memimpin.

"Kau benar-benar sempit—kapan terakhir kali aku memasukimu?"

"—Sialan! Kau—berengsek—ahh—"

"Tapi kau suka—kan? Aku yang berengsek di ranjang?"

Sakura menggeleng tapi ia tidak mengeluarkan satupun penolakan dari mulutnya. Ia hanya mendesah pelan, mengikuti setiap gerakan kasar Naruto. Memanggil nama pria jabrik itu seakan memujanya, sekalipun ia selalu mengucap kata cinta pada pria lain.

 _Sasuke_. Sakura nyaris melupakan pria itu.

Gerakan kasar Naruto semakin menjadi. Pria itu menggerakkan pinggulnya kesetanan, mengejar klimaks yang akan tiba, dan ketika klimaks itu tiba, ia membenamkan miliknya dalam dalam. Membiarkan seluruh cairannya mengisi wanita itu.

Sakura menghela napas lega. Baru beberapa detik ia mengatur napasnya, Naruto sudah membalikkan tubuhnya.

"A—ada apa ini, Naruto?" Sakura memekik ketika Naruto mengangkat pantatnya hingga menungging tinggi.

"Tidak ada," pria itu menjeda sebentar menaruh tubuhnya di atas Sakura, mengikuti bentuk tubuh wanita itu, "Aku ingin mencoba variasi lain, bagaimana menurutmu?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura lelah. Sangat lelah. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Sedangkan selangkangannya terasa sakit dan perih setiap kali ia berpindah posisi.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka melakukannya pada malam—pagi—hari ini. Juga entah sudah berapa kali pria itu, Naruto, melepaskan semuanya tepat di dalamnya—ulangi, di dalamnya tanpa pengaman.

Sakura ingin menangis. Benar-benar ingin menangis. Ia takut jika apa yang ia takutkan selama ini terjadi—ia takut hamil, terlebih bukan dari orang yang ia percayai sebagai cintanya.

Naruto keparat! Pria busuk itu melanggar janji yang mereka buat selama bertahun-tahun ini. Seks dengan pengaman—pria itu baru saja melanggarnya hari ini!

Ia akui kalau dirinya bukan perempuan baik-baik—yang benar saja, selama ini ia melakukan hubungan seks dengan Naruto hanya sekedar pelampiasan. Mengejar cinta Sasuke terlalu berat, beberapa kali ia terjebak depresi hanya karena pria itu menolaknya.

Satu hal yang bisa meringankan depresinya, melakukan seks. Sakura menemukan pelampiasannya itu lima tahun lalu, saat ia berumur dua puluh lima tahun.

Saat itu ia mabuk berat, dan Naruto kebetulan sedang menemaninya mabuk. Ketika dua orang pria dan wanita dewasa berada dalam satu ruangan yang panas, maka pihak ketiga mereka adalah setan. Alhasil mereka berdua mabuk dan berakhir di ranjang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

Sakura selalu menganggap itu sebuah kesalahan—Naruto juga, pria itu terlihat sangat terluka ketika mengetahui apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Sakura. Mereka berdua pun sepakat untuk menyimpan rahasia itu berdua—menganggap kejadian itu tidak pernah ada, menyembunyikannya dari Sasuke, orang yang dicintai Sakura.

Dari sanalah itu bermula. Ia terobsesi kepuasan seksual yang ia alami saat bersama Naruto. Rasanya terbayang sampai ia ingin merasakannya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Ditambah fakta bahwa dirinya semakin rileks setelah melakukan hubungan seks, membuat Sakura semakin yakin bahwa seks adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tenang.

Awalnya ia mencari teman bermain. Mencoba bermain dengan beberapa teman sekantornya, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, dan masih banyak lagi, Sakura lupa. Namun ia tidak menemukan kepuasaan yang sama saat ia mencoba dengan Naruto.

Ia pun mencoba untuk berhenti. Selain ia tahu seks bebas bukanlah hal yang baik—ia juga tidak ingin mengobral dirinya dengan murah.

Namun, obsesinya semakin besar. Ia akan gelisah jika kepuasan itu tidak dipuaskan. Akhirnya ia menemukan alternatif lain, ia menggunakan alat pemuas seks untuk memuaskan hasratnya itu.

Tidak terlalu buruk. Lebih baik daripada bermain dengan pria-pria itu tapi tidak sebaik Naruto. Sakura menjadi terobsesi dengan alat-alat itu. Ia bahkan pernah menggunakannya sampai tiga kali dalam sehari.

Dimana pun dan kapan pun. Sakura merasa dirinya hina.

Hingga suatu ketika Naruto menangkap basah dirinya—juga obsesi gilanya itu.

Naruto tidak marah. Ia diam tidak bersuara. Namun raut wajahnya mengatakan segalanya. Ia sangat menyesal telah merusak Sakura.

Tapi Sakura tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman. Ia malah berpikir bahwa Naruto bisa membantu memenuhi obsesinya karena Naruto yang satu-satunya tahu persis keadaannya selama ini.

Ia meminta Naruto untuk menjadi teman seksnya. Hanya sebatas melakukan hubungan seks. Tanpa perasaan, tanpa cinta, tanpa komitmen. Masing-masing dari mereka bebas berpacaran ataupun menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain.

Sayangnya, Naruto bukan tipe orang yang mengambil kesempatan di balik kesempitan. Pria itu menolak Sakura mentah-mentah.

Sakura tidak bodoh. Ia tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Naruto padanya. Pria itu berkali-kali tertangkap basah memberikan perhatian yang berlebihan kepadanya.

Sakura pikir karena Naruto mencintainya, Naruto akan melakukan apapun untuknya—tapi dirinya salah, ia malah menyakiti Naruto lebih dalam.

Pria itu … terlalu baik untuk disakiti.

Sakura tidak lagi memaksa Naruto untuk menemaninya. Asalkan pria itu tetap di sampingnya sebagai teman—sahabat—itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hingga suatu ketika mereka sama-sama terjebak dalam situasi kondisi yang tidak bisa mereka hindari.

Saat itu Sakura sedang berada di klub malam, acara ulang tahun temannya, Ino. Wanita pirang itu tahu bagaimana rumitnya kisah cinta Sakura dan Sasuke, sehingga ia menawari Sakura untuk minum.

Sakura bukan perempuan polos. Ia sudah teramat sering minum di bar sampai dini hari. Terlebih, bagi Sakura, klub malam adalah dunia keduanya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa tempat itu. Maka, ketika Ino mengajaknya ke klub walaupun hanya sekedar mengisi waktu luang—Sakura akan menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang.

Tapi Ino—temannya itu—adalah wanita paling sialan yang pernah Sakura temui. Wanita pirang itu memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam minuman Sakura lalu meminumkannya berkali-kali hingga Sakura mabuk.

Sakura tidak tahu apapun. Tubuhnya panas dan napasnya berat. Ia pikir ia hanya terlalu mabuk. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya. Pusatnya berkedut hebat. Ia bahkan terangsang hanya karena gesekan celana hitam ketat yang ia pakai saat itu.

Sakura pun berencana untuk pulang lebih dulu sebelum pesta berakhir. Tapi ia malah bertemu Naruto di depan pintu klub.

Tidak banyak yang bisa Sakura ingat malam itu, yang jelas ia kembali berakhir di apartemen Naruto. Bergulat di atas kasur dan saling mendesahkan nama satu sama lain. Hingga Sakura nyaris tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu.

Tapi tidak ada kata maaf. Baik dari bibir Sakura maupun Naruto—pria itu tidak meminta maaf sama sekali. Ia hanya diam sambil sesekali mengusap kasar rambut pirangnya.

Sakura tidak ambil pusing karena ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Lagipula ia sudah tidak menganggap berharga tubuhnya semenjak ia menderita obsesi gila seperti ini.

Tapi pria itu malah mengucapkan hal yang di luar perkiraan Sakura. Membuat Sakura semakin bingung dan kalut dengan perasaannya sendiri.

" _Menikahlah denganku."_

Sakura tidak mengerti. Ia sudah terlalu jahat pada Naruto; ia sudah menorehkan banyak luka pada hatinya. Mulai dari ajakan sex friend hingga mempermainkan perasaannya.

Namun pria itu seakan tidak peduli. Ia malah memperlakukan Sakura sebaliknya. Ia menghargai Sakura seperti seorang wanita pada umumnya.

Semua ini … membuat Sakura bingung. Terlebih saat ketika Naruto melepaskan semua miliknya tepat di dalam Sakura. Tanpa pengaman tanpa kontrasepsi. Pria itu seakan-akan ingin menanamkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Sakura.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara baritone itu terdengar. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap sumber suara. Naruto sedang menatap lurus Sakura yang masih berbaring di kasur.

Pria itu baru saja mandi. Terlihat dari wangi tubuhnya serta rambutnya yang basah dan penuh air. Tubuh atasnya dibiarkan telanjang, sedangkan tubuh bagian bawahnya hanya ditutupi oleh handuk tipis.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Pria itu datang menghampiri Sakura, duduk di pinggiran ranjang. "Kuharap kau tidak demam."

"Aku … tidak apa-apa," Sakura menepis tangan Naruto yang berada di dahinya, "Minggir, aku mau—akh—"

Sakura kembali terduduk di kasur setelah mencoba untuk berdiri. Selangkangannya benar-benar sakit. Bahkan berdiri pun tidak bisa.

Melihat respon tubuh Sakura membuat Naruto tertawa, "Apa aku terlalu kasar?—maaf, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat."

"Bersemangat? Apa-apaan itu?! Kau bahkan melanggar perjanjian kita! Perjanjian untuk tidak—"

"—iya, aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku punya alasan tersendiri."

"Alasan apa?! Aku tidak peduli alasan apapun itu, dan aku—"

"—bisa kau lupakan Sasuke? Dia sudah pergi, Sakura, dia sudah menikah."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Dadanya terasa dihantam batu besar. Ia tidak pernah mendengar berita itu sebelumnya.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Ah memang dia ini … bahkan kau saja tidak diberi tahu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sakura. Wanita itu terlihat sangat syok dengan apa yang Naruto ucapkan barusan.

Sedangkan yang berbicara hanya menutup mulutnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Teramat tipis sampai tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar.

 _Kau benar-benar keterlalulan, Sasuke._

Semuanya sudah jelas, dan Naruto tidak akan mendebat lagi kenyataannya sekalipun ia benar-benar tidak suka.

Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh polos Sakura, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir plum Sakura, menghisapnya pelan serta memagutnya pelan dengan penuh perasaan.

Setetes air mata turun dari pipi wanita itu. Naruto menghentikan ciumannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat mengusap air mata itu lalu menangkup rahang kecil milik wanitanya.

"Kalau begitu, lupakan dia Sakura. Ayo kita mulai dari awal, aku, kau, juga dia yang akan ada di perutmu—aku melakukan ini bukan semata-mata untuk kepuasan. Aku memang mencintaimu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gelap dan pengap. Itulah yang pertama kali Hinata rasakan pertama kali ketika ia membuka matanya.

Tubuhnya kaku—nyaris mati rasa. Hinata terbangun dengan posisi tubuh miring dan kedua tangannya terikat erat di belakang. Kedua kakinya dirantai besi. Tidak saling menyatu memang, namun pendeknya rantai jelas membuat gadis itu sulit bergerak.

Tidak ada yang bisa Hinata lakukan. Kepalanya pusing bukan main; napasnya sesak. Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali berusaha untuk bernapas—walau sulit.

Bunyi langkah sepatu pantofel terdengar sayup-sayup. Gemerincing suara besi juga terdengar mengikuti. Hinata terkesiap, memasang telinga baik-baik karena hanya indera itulah yang dapat ia andalkan saat ini.

Dentang kunci dimasukkan memecah atensinya. Langkah sepatu pantofel itu mulai terdengar lebih vokal dari apa yang sudah ia dengar. Hinata menahan napas, menyadari sesosok pria tinggi menjulang memasuki ruangan yang sedang ia tempati sekarang.

Seberkas cahaya masuk lewat pintu, menyinari pintu masuk tempat sosok itu berdiri. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha keras memfokuskan kedua netranya untuk melihat sosok itu.

Namun nihil, matanya mendadak buram tanpa alasan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sudah sadar."

Suara nampan besi yang beradu dengan lantai batu terdengar sesaat setelah suara itu menggema. Hinata menahan napasnya. Kedua telapak tangannya mengerat di belakang tubuh, menahan emosi yang mulai bergejolak.

"Tenanglah … aku tidak akan melakukan apapun—aku hanya ingin melihat dirimu saja."

Sosok itu mendekat. Sebelah tangannya terangkat membelai garis rahang Hinata, menangkup pipi Hinata selagi ibu jarinya membelai bagian bawah bibir gadis itu.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Ia menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya seakan menyimpan dalam-dalam bagian wajahnya itu.

"Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu …."

Sai Shimura, pria bermuka pucat mirip mayat itu berada tepat di hadapannya sambil mengumbar senyum lebar.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau membenciku, sekarang?" tanya pria itu sambil terus membelai bagian bawah bibir Hinata, "Aku hanya menyelamatkanmu dari manusia busuk itu … kau harusnya berterima kasih—"

"—omong kosong!" sambar Hinata, "Menjauhlah dariku—"

"—menjauh? Kau sudah berani padaku? Itu suatu kehormatan, sayang … terakhir kali kau hanya diam seperti patung mati—ah bukan … aku salah … bukan itu."

Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak. Sebelah tangannya yang bersarang di pipi Hinata terlepas.

"Bukannya kau _boneka_ -ku?"

Napas Hinata tercekat. Ia merapatkan kedua belah kakinya ke dalam, mewanti-wanti jika pria itu melakukan hal yang paling ia benci itu.

Denting rantai yang beradu pelan mengalihkan pandangan Sai. Dari yang awalnya bersarang di wajah pucat Hinata, kini beralih ke paha mulus Hinata yang tak sengaja terekspos.

Pria itu tertawa pelan, "Bukannya aku sudah berjanji padamu aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu? Kau tak mempercayaiku?"

Tidak … dibandingkan percaya atau tidaknya … Hinata lebih merasa waspada kepada pria itu. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenal Sai. Hinata sudah tahu bahwa pria sinting itu memiliki sifat manipulatif yang mengerikan.

Namun, sekalipun Hinata tahu akan hal itu—tetap saja ia merasa lemah. Ia merasa tidak mampu melawan pria yang umurnya nyaris tiga puluh tahun itu.

"Sudahlah Hinata … hentikan semua ini," Sai mendesah pelan mengacak rambutnya pelan, "Kembalilah kepadaku—aku akan memberikan apa saja untukmu."

Hinata terdiam. Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan. Rasa takutnya pada pria itu terlalu mendominasi, menghilangkan semua nyalinya.

"Kau mengharapkannya menolongmu lagi?—"

"—dia sudah berjanji padaku."

"Janji?" Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "Kau tak tahu siapa dia? Bajingan sampah sepertinya tidak mungkin menepati janjinya padamu."

Sai terkekeh singkat, "Dia akan memanfaatkanmu, Hinata—dia itu tidak ada bedanya dengan pak tua Danzou itu! Tidak ada orang baik di dunia ini … apalagi pembunuh bayaran seperti dia—"

"—Diam! Kau tak tahu apapun, Sai!" Hinata menatap nyalang pria itu seakan sudah melupakan segala rasa takutnya, "Jika ada orang yang harus kuhindari—hanya kau seorang di dunia ini!"

Tawa Sai meledak seketika. Mendengar penuturan gadis ini tidak membuatnya takut sekalipun. justru lucu, mirip seperti kucing kecil yang pasti akan merengek ke majikannya jika tidak punya makanan.

Hinata mendecih keras. Ia mengangkat kakinya ke depan dadanya, berusaha menendang tubuh jangkung milik Sai yang berjongkok tak jauh darinya.

Namun Hinata tidak lebih cepat dari pria itu. Sai mencekal kakinya kuat, mendorong pergelangannya hingga menekan dada Hinata. Tubuhnya yang dibalut jas hitam Armani mahal itu naik ke atas tubuh Hinata. Sebelah tangannya berada tepat di samping kepala Hinata, mengurung gadis itu agar tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Tak tahu apapun katamu? Kau itu yang tak tahu apapun, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam. Ia menahan napasnya entah karena dadanya yang tertekan oleh kakinya, atau karena wajah pria itu yang terlampau dekat dengannya. Hinata tidak tahu. Ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap nyalang pria yang ada di atasnya itu.

"Kau mau tahu sebuah rahasia?"

Tak ada suara. Hinata masih menyimpan kata-katanya dalam mulut. Terlalu enggan untuk mengeluarkannya sekaligus.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa yang membunuh ayahmu sebenarnya?"

Kalimat itu terucap, dan Hinata mulai kehingalan pertahanan dirinya.

"Siapa?"

Sai terkekeh pelan. "Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku katakan sebenarnya—"

"—Sasuke, bajingan sampah itulah yang membunuh ayahmu—kau lupa?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jumat, 25 Mei 2018** , written by KanaLKentangky


	10. Turn-back

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sesekali merintih pelan menahan pening yang menjalari seluruh kepalanya.

Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya plafon putih bersih dan dua buah lampu tabung neon panjang yang warnanya putih, menyilaukan sekali.

Tanpa perlu diberi tahu pun Sasuke tahu dimana ia sekarang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia _tidur_ di ruangan ini. Rumah sakit ilegal milik manusia ular itu memang khas, Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana rasa dan baunya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Sasuke-kun."

Suara itu menyela. Tak lama kemudian muncul Orochimaru dengan senyum mistisnya memasuki ruangan sambil membawa baki besi berisi peralatan kedokteran.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?"

Orochimaru berdecak, "Setelah lama tak bertemu itu yang kau katakan pertama kali—tidak sopan sekali …."

"Katakan saja—aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Pria tua berambut panjang hanya mengangkan sudut bibirnya sekilas, "Dua minggu—tidak, ini sudah hari ke delapan belas."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Sasuke sontak menyibak selimut pasien yang membungkus tubuhnya lalu bangun dari kasur tanpa pikir panjang. Ia bahkan menarik kasar selang infus di tangannya sampai tangannya itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

Namun belum ada dua langkah yang Sasuke ambil, tubuhnya limbung lalu jatuh menghantam kasur.

"Tidak sabaran sekali—lukamu akan terbuka lagi kalau kau bernafsu seperti itu—" ujar Orochimaru santai sambil menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak meninggalkan kasurnya.

"Minggir, aku harus pergi sekarang!" geram rendah Sasuke ketika Orochimaru sudah berhasil mengunci tangannya dengan kunciannya.

"Kau ini lucu sekali—apa karena gadis itu? Kau ini benar-benar dimabuk cinta ya?" Orochimaru tertawa keras, "Ayolah, aku hanya berbohong—kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda?—kau baru tiga hari tidak sadarkan diri. Bukan seabad lamanya …."

Sasuke terdiam. Tubuhnya merosot begitu mendengar pengakuan Orochimaru barusan.

Tiga hari bukan waktu yang sebentar tapi setidaknya ia belum benar-benar terlambat. Ia masih punya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

Orochimaru pun menggiring kembali tubuh Sasuke ke kasur. Mendudukkan pria itu kembali ke sarangnya agar lebih tenang dalam bertindak.

"Jangan seperti orang bodoh, aku tidak mengajarimu untuk itu," Orochimaru mendesah pelan. Kedua netranya yang semula terpaku pada sosok Sasuke beralih menatap baki besi yang ia bawa tadi, "Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tubuh remuk seperti itu. Kau hanya akan merepotkan orang lain."

Sasuke mengeram rendah. Orochimaru benar, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan dengan tubuh lemah seperti ini. Bangun pun tak bisa apalagi mengangkat senjata? Bukannya berhasil membawa pulang Hinata ia malah membawa dirinya sendiri ke kuburannya.

Ia pun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah ketika pria yang berumur lebih dari setengah abad mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu, melepaskan fabrik longgar berwarna biru pucat yang ia kenakan, lalu melepaskan ikatan perban yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Lihat, tubuhmu ini bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan pasienku yang ada di ruang bawah tanah. Menyedihkan sekali," ucap Orochimaru sembari berjalan ke belakang tubuh Sasuke untuk memeriksa luka di belakang tubuhnya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Jangan pikir Sasuke tidak tahu pasien apa yang dimaksud. Orochimaru itu peneliti illegal, dia terlalu sering menggunakan manusia asli sebagai subjek penelitiannya—yang benar saja.

"Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan mereka, aku tidak—argh! Bisakah kau pelan sedikit?!"

Orochimaru hanya mengedikkan bahu cuek. Ia terus saja melepaskan perban yang melilit dengan asal-asalan. Rasanya tidak percaya kalau manusia ular yang satu ini adalah dokter lulusan universitas terkenal.

"Ayolah, kau pernah mendapat luka yang lebih parah daripada ini," cemooh Orochimaru sembari mengoleskan salep luka asal-asalan, "Patah tulang keluar. Tiga luka tembak. Luka sabet—apalagi? Aku lupa—intinya, jangan manja."

"Diam, atau kulebarkan mulut tidak beretikamu ini."

" _Language baby boy. Language_ ," ucap Orochimaru dengan aksen anehnya, "Masih untung aku mau menyelamatkanmu. Kau harus belajar bersyukur sedikit."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Terlalu jengah dan lelah untuk membalas. Lagipula tidak ada sejarahnya dia menang debat dari pria ular itu.

"Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang? Kau tidak mungkin asal pergi begitu saja, bukan?"

Kata itu terucap dan tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke. Ia terdiam seakan kehilangan kata-katanya—atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya.

Sasuke sadar bahwa ia benar-benar tidak punya rencana. Sama sekali.

"Sudah kuduga kau itu memang bodoh. Sertifikat kelulusanmu itu memang tidak berguna. Payah sekali."

"Tutup mulutmu—kalau kau memang tidak bisa membantu, sebaiknya diam. Aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya—aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Melakukannya sendiri," ulang Orochimaru dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, "Lalu apa keberadaanmu disini tidak melibatkanku? Kau egois sekali, Sasuke-kun."

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus apa? Menyerang mereka habis-habisan? Kau bahkan melarangku untuk itu!"

"Tenanglah bodoh," Orochimaru menekan luka Sasuke dengan salep di tangannya—berusaha menenangkan pria keras kepala itu dengan sedikit kekerasan. Alhasil, Sasuke mengeram keras sembari mengumpati Orochimaru.

Tidak masalah. Setidaknya pria itu tidak memberondonginya dengan argumen-argumen payah—begitu pikir Orochimaru.

"Sebaiknya kau simpan tenagamu dari pada marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu," ucap Orochimaru setelah selesai mengoleskan salep. "Kau tidak ingat siapa aku—siapa julukanku?"

Sasuke mendecih. Ia mencium bau busuk di sekitar Orochimaru.

"Katakan saja, ular."

Orochimaru terkekeh pelan. Ia mengambil kain perban lalu mengulurnya untuk dibalut ke tubuh Sasuke. "Aku punya tawaran bagus untukmu—bagaimana? Tertarik?"

"Kalau dengan itu aku bisa memenggal kepala Sai dengan mudah—tidak masalah," Sasuke menjeda ketika tangan Orochimaru bergerak ke depan tubuhnya; ia mengangkat kedua tangannya agar perban yang sedang dibawa Orochimaru itu dapat melilit tubuhnya sempurna. "Apa yang kau tawarkan?"

"Tawarkan? Kebebasan?" Orochimaru menjeda ketika mengoper gulungan perban ke tangannya yang lain, "Aku bisa merekayasa genetik Sai agar mirip denganmu—aku tahu kepolisian memiliki genetikamu—bagaimana? Tertarik?"

Sasuke bergumam pelan. Memikirkan sejenak tawaran Orochimaru yang begitu menggiurkan. "Lalu, siapa yang harus kubunuh?"

Pria itu terbahak keras. Teramat keras sampai ia melupakan tugasnya membalut tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa aku salah? Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk menemukan sesuatu, bukan?—kau tahu aku paling payah dalam hal itu."

"Tidak … tidak … tidak sama sekali." Orochimaru terkekeh pelan menyudahi tawa kerasnya. Ia kembali pada tugasnya membalut tubuh Sasuke. Ia kembali menggerakkan gulungan panjang perban itu, dan dalam satu putaran, tubuh penuh luka itu tertutup sempurna oleh perbannya.

Rapi sekali. Berbeda ketika ia mengoleskan salep.

"Lalu apa? Membawakanmu seseorang?" tanya Sasuke asal.

"Ya—seperti yang diharapkan, kau memang pintar, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu cuek, mengambil kembali baju pasiennya, lalu mengancingkan semua beniknya."Siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyisir kasar rambutnya yang sudah agak panjang.

"Danzou—aku yakin kau pasti mengenalnya."

 _Kebetulan sekali._ Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Pria ini memang sesuai julukannya. Peneliti gila yang tahu apapun. Benar sekali.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menjadikannya objek penelitian?"

Orochimaru terkekeh lagi—namun kini suaranya lebih mengerikan. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia berjalan pelan mengambil kembali alat-alat kedokterannya yang berserakan, memasukkan benda logam itu ke baki, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar.

"Kau tahu? Manusia bangsat itu mencuri harta karunku tahun lalu—dan aku ingin memberinya pelajaran. Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan ilmuan gila."

.

.

.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya ketika roda empat itu terparkir sempurna di garasi. Sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Ia pun menghentikan langkah untuk sekedarmemeriksa layar persegi itu. Orochimaru, nama yang tertera di kontaknya.

Sasuke menyeringai sekilas. Pak tua itu memang yang terbaik. Ia menelpon Sasuke duluan tanpa diminta. Loyal sekali.

" _Aku sudah mengirimkan koordinat rumah Sai yang ia gunakan di negara ini."_

Seeringaian Sasuke semakin melebar. Satu per satu masalahnya mulai terurai. Koalisinya dengan Orochimaru benar-benar membuahkan hasil yang signifikan. Dia memang bisa diharapkan.

Selain karena jenius, Orochimaru adalah orang yang memiliki komitmen terhadap apapun yang ia lakoni. Ia tidak akan menghianati janji—jika ia berkata A, maka ia akan A. Tidak seperti bangsat ubanan itu, yang menusuknya dari belakang.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Namun ia tidak peduli. Jika ia bertemu ubanan itu lagi, ia benar-benar akan mengeksekusi orang itu di tempat.

" _Kau harus melihat semuanya—aku mengirimkannya lewat jaringan, aku tidak percaya dengan email atau apalah itu namanya."_

"Terima kasih, aku akan memeriksanya—pastikan tidak ada rekam jejaknya."

" _Tentu saja—kau pikir aku siapa? Aku mungkin sudah tua, tapi aku tidak bodoh, bocah."_

"Ya … ya … terserah kau saja, tua," kedua kaki Sasuke kembali berjalan memasuki rumahnya yang gelap. Tidak ada satupun orang di rumahnya—wajar, ia hanya tinggal sendiri sebelum Hinata datang. "Apa kau akan ke lokasi juga?"

" _Oh … astaga—kau ingin aku juga ikut campur?"_

"Aku hanya bertanya—jangan terlalu sensitif—menjijikkan."

" _Kau itu yang sensitive. Aku kan hanya bertanya."_

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. Pria itu memang suka sekali membolak-balik pertanyaan.

Bunyi tapak kakinya terdengar menggema. Kini kedua tungkai Sasuke bergerak pelan menuruni satu per satu tangga bawah tanahnya, mengikuti lorong sempit minim pencahayaan, hingga sampai ke ruangan dengan pintu besi.

Sasuke menekan empat digit angka untuk membuka pintu. Nada bunyi terdengar setelahnya, pertanda bahwa pintu telah terbuka. Sasuke pun melenggang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Tak lupa menutup pintu kembali agar terkunci secara otomatis.

Ruangan itu tidak begitu luas. Hanya ada enam monitor yang menyala, satu buah meja kayu, kursi putar yang beroda, juga sofa empuk yang menyimpan tumpukan baju.

Tidak banyak cahaya di sana. Ruangan itu cenderung gelap karena tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Namun banyaknya monitor komputer yang berjejer serta perangkat keras yang dipenuhi banyak kabel bercahaya jelas menyumbang banyak pencahayaan dalam ruangan itu.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya ke satu-satunya kursi yang berada di ruangan itu. Kesepuluh jemarinya mengetikkan serentetan kode dalam _dos cmd_ , menekan sekali tombol enter, dan tak lama kemudian layar panggilan video yang memperlihatkan wajah Orochimaru terpampang di salah satu monitornya.

" _Aa … kau sudah online rupanya,"_ ucap pria itu sembari memegangi sebuah toples yang Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa isinya. _"Sampai dimana pembicaraan kita tadi?"_

"Danzou—kau sudah mendapatkan lokasinya?"

Orochimaru hanya bergumam pelan sembari menimang-nimang toples buram di pelukannya. _"Kau sudah memeriksa apa yang kukirim?"_

Sasuke mendecih. Selalu saja, pak tua itu mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka karena malas menjelaskan. Ia pun mendorong kursi berodanya ke sisi lain monitornya. Mengetikkan kembali serentetan kode yang tidak banyak orang mengerti, lalu memunculkannya dalam tampilan peta rinci.

"Ya, kau bisa lihat itu?" Sasuke mengirimkan tampilan layarnya, "Ada apa?"

" _Aku tidak yakin—di sana jelas bangunan pribadi—yang hanya Sai dan beberapa orang terdekatnya yang tahu. Kecil kemungkinan Danzou pergi kesana. Namun tidak sekali aku mendapati Danzou pergi ke sana—mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan Hinata, tapi aku tidak begitu yakin."_

"Maksudmu?"

" _Traffic yang kuamati terlalu aneh—tidak mungkin Danzou menampakkan diri sejelas itu, ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan keamanan sinyal. Apa itu tidak aneh?"_

"—tidak, maksudku—Hinata, kau yakin kan dia ada di sana?"

" _Ya, seratus persen. Aku berani bertaruh untuk hal yang satu ini."_

Kelima jari kanan Sasuke mengetuk-ketuk pelan meja yang menjadi penyangga seluruh perangkat kerasnya. Ia bergumam pelan sembari mencermati keadaan yang ada.

"Itu pasti Sai, dia mencoba menjebakku lagi untuk kesana—ia menggunakan Danzou sebagai pancingan."

" _Pancingan? Seperti apa?"_

"Rekaman ponsel Danzou—ia menggunakan itu untuk membawaku ke pabrik."

Kini giliran Orochimaru yang bergumam. Namun, pria bermuka ular itu lebih merebahkan dirinya di kursinya sambil memakan jelly dari pada bersikap serius seakan berpikir keras.

Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Orochimaru terbiasa aneh seperti itu. Terlalu lumrah untuk dilihat. Jadi, dibandingkan mengumpati pria itu karena tidak serius, Sasuke lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan layar komputernya yang lain.

" _Tapi kau tahu? Aku belum melihat Danzou sama sekali—sampai detik ini,"_ Orochimaru menjeda lalu menambahkan jelly di mulutnya, _"Sepertinya ia sudah mati."_

Kesepuluh jemari Sasuke berhenti mengetikkan deretan bahasa pemrogaman. Ucapan Orochimaru barusan sontak membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasinya untuk beberapa saat.

Tidak mungkin jika Danzou mati semudah itu. Sasuke jelas tahu seperti apa orang-orang di sekitar Danzou. Mereka bahkan berani mati untuk majikannya itu.

Namun, di sisi lain, Sasuke tidak meragukan apa yang diucapkan Orochimaru barusan. Tidak mungkin pula Orochimaru asal bicara. Sasuke kenal betul siapa pria itu. Terlepas dari sikap asal-asalannya, Sasuke yakin Orochimaru bukanlah tipe orang yang mengambil kesimpulan secara asal.

"Jika dia sudah mati, lantas bagaimana aku membayarmu?"

Tawa keras Orochimaru meledak seketika. Seluruh jelly yang berada di tangannya itu harus terima terlempar ke lantai karena tidak jadi dimakan. Sia-sia sekali.

" _Membayar? Itukah yang hanya kau pikirkan—ayolah, ada atau tidak adanya dia bukan masalah selama kau mau menjadi tambahan pasienku."_

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Sudah diduga kalau dia bakal bicara begitu. "Dalam mimpimu," cemoohnya sembari kembali ke deretan pemrogramannya yang belum selesai. "Aku lebih baik mati dari pada menjadi objek penelitian bodohmu itu."

" _Kau tidak ingin? Astaga, aku bisa membuatmu anti peluru padahal,"_ Sasuke hanya menatap Orochimaru tak percaya—tak yakin maksudnya.

" _Ah, kau ini … humormu payah sekali, Sasuke-kun, kau perlu istirahat sejenak—"_ Orochimaru menjeda sejenak karena mengambili jelly-nya yang sempat terpelanting ke lantai, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya tanpa pikir panjang.

" _Lagipula bukan hanya orang itu yang kucari—ada yang lebih penting dan menarik dibandingkan Danzou—dia terlalu tua untuk objek penelitian."_

"Lalu apa?" Sasuke menatap tajam Orochimaru lewat kameranya, "Kau menginginkan pasukannya? Jangan bodoh."

" _Kau harus membayarnya untuk tahu, Sasuke-kun."_

Sasuke mendecih keras. Pria itu memang perhitungan—mata duitan, seperti pembunuh bayaran lain yang ia kenal.

Kakuzu? Kakazu? Sasuke lupa namanya.

" _Yang terpenting adalah Sai. Kau harus membunuhnya—jangan lupa ambil sampel genetiknya, sidik jari, rambut, liur, darah—apa saja."_

"Hanya itu?"

" _Ya. Kupikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup—aku akan ke rumahmu besok pagi-pagi buta."_

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak paham dengan maksud Orochimaru. "Untuk apa?"

" _Kupikir kita akan berangkat bersama?"_

Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit. Ia menatap Orochimaru dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau bilang kau tidak akan ikut."

" _Aku tidak bilang begitu, bocah …"_ Orochimaru menjeda sembari mengunyah jelly-nya, _"Aku hanya bilang 'kau ingin aku ikut campur juga?'—itu bukan suatu penolakan."_

"Ya … ya … terserah, aku tidak peduli."

Tombol enter sudah ditekan. Sasuke meregangkan tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku hanya karena duduk sebentar menghadap komputer. "Ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi?" lanjutnya.

" _Ah ya, istirahatlah, jangan lupa minum obatmu—kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan, ingat itu."_

Sasuke hanya mendengus. "Ya … yaa, kau mirip seperti ibu-ibu." Ia pun mengedikkan bahunya cuek lalu memutuskan sepihak panggilan video itu.

Hening. Tidak ada suara obrolan ataupun suara ketikan jari tangannya. Sasuke kembali sendirian di lab bawah tanahnya.

Terkadang Sasuke berpikir, hubungannya dengan Orochimaru itu seperti apa. Mereka bukan musuh, teman satu kubu juga bukan. Tapi mereka saling bantu-membantu jika tujuannya sama. Seperti saat ini.

Orochimaru mungkin aneh. Mukanya putih pucat dan mata yang agak kekuningan itu memberikan gambaran kalau dia orang yang pesakitan. Cara bicaranya yang aneh dan gestur tubuhnya yang nyentrik membuatnya sering kali dikira gila.

Tapi Sasuke menghormati Orochimaru. Ia sudah berhutang nyawa banyak pada pria paruh baya itu.

Sasuke mendesah kembali. Kali ini bukan karena rasa lelah, tapi rasa lega. Ia sudah semakin dekat untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Ia sudah tidak sabar menantikan gadis kecilnya itu.

Kedua netra Sasuke bergulir menatap satu per satu layar monitornya. Mulai dari layar monitor yang hanya menampilkan desktop kosong, hingga ke layar yang dipenuhi oleh _dos cmd._

Setiap monitor memiliki perannya masing-masing. Memiliki otaknya sendiri-sendiri. Sasuke tidak suka mencampurkan satu urusan dengan urusan lain. Ia bahkan tidak mencampurkan urusan komputer satu dengan yang lain—mengingat ia harus menggunakan banyak pemrograman dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Namun, ada satu monitor yang menarik perhatiannya sekarang. Monitor yang menampilkan CCTV rumahnya—terutama bagian pintu depan lab bawah tanahnya.

Naruto sedang berdiri di sana. Seakan sedang menunggunya.

 _Ada apa?_

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Tidak ada yang tahu tempat ini kecuali dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Naruto yang sudah berkali-kali menginap di rumahnya juga tidak tahu adanya ruang bawah tanah di rumahnya.

 _Ingin menangkapnya, huh?_

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka teman kuningnya ini datang berkunjung di saat yang tepat. Tak ingin berkonklusi terlalu lama, ia memilih untuk keluar ruangan.

Naruto mungkin kasar. Orangnya acak, tapi ia cukup mudah diprediksi. Maka, ketika pintu terbuka, Naruto langsung menerjangnya tanpa ragu. Bahkan sampai berani memborgol kedua tangan Sasuke selayaknya seorang tahanan.

Tidak ada perlawanan. Sasuke hanya mengaduh ketika Naruto mencekal kasar kedua tangannya. Temannya ini memang benar-benar sudah berkembang. Nostalgia sekali.

"Terkejut—huh?—ah tidak, pastinya kau sudah menduga semuanya—kau kan pintar."

"Sial—apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?!"

"Menurutmu?" Naruto menyeringai sekilas. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Naruto langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk kembali memasuki labnya. Memojokkan si raven ke dinding bahkan sampai mencekik lehernya.

Sasuke diam. Ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan retoris Naruto. Ia hanya menatap kedua netra Naruto yang menatapnya nyalang.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku untuk apa aku kesini?" Naruto mengeratkan cengkramannya pada leher Sasuke. Membuat pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu sesak napas.

Naruto mungkin tidak sepintar dan sehebat Sasuke. Ia selalu jauh di bawah Sasuke dalam hal apapun—kecuali fisik. Kekuatan fisik Naruto dua kali lebih baik daripada Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Aku terlalu kencang mencekikmu?"

"—tidak," jawab Sasuke tertahan. Cengkraman tangan Naruto pada lehernya begitu kuat. Sedikit saja Naruto menambah tenaganya, Sasuke pasti sudah mati. "—kau pasti akan mengatakannya sendiri."

"Begitu ya?" Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ia mengendurkan cekikan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Namun sedetik kemudian ia malah melemparkan tinjunya ke rahang Sasuke seakan tidak ada hari esok.

"Berengsek—seharusnya dari awal aku sudah curiga denganmu, kau ini memang gila!"

Satu pukulan menyasar ke rahang sasuke dan dua sodokan lutut Naruto menyasar ulu hati Sasuke.

"Apa katamu? Dokter— _oh God_ , mana ada dokter membunuh orang sampai memisah-misahkan tubuhnya!"

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke lalu menghantamkannya ke dinding. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Naruto terus mengulanginya seakan kesetanan.

"—Kau bahkan membohongi Sakura—apa-apaan itu? Menjadi relawan? Kau gila! Kau membunuh banyak orang keparat!"

Sebelah kaki Naruto terangkat. Ia menggunakan lututnya untuk menyodok perut Sasuke lagi. "Kau pikir yang kau lakukan itu benar?!" Naruto menjedah untuk membanting keras tubuh Sasuke ke lantai lalu menindihnya cepat.

"Kau mungkin memang membuang pejabat menjijikan itu ke neraka—tapi sadarlah! Yang kau lakukan itu tidak manusiawi—berengsek!"

Kepalan tangan Naruto terus saja menghujani Sasuke. Mulai dari wajah sampai ke tubuh—tidak ada yang luput dari kepalan tangannya.

Namun, sebanyak apapun Naruto memukulnya, Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tidak menjawab; apalagi melawan. Ia hanya diam seakan pasrah dengan semua perlakukan Naruto padanya.

Ada yang harus Sasuke pastikan—dan satu-satunya cara untuk tahu adalah dengan babak belur di tangan Naruto.

Ya, Sasuke memang licik. Benar-benar _licik_.

Naruto mendecih keras. Ia menjenggut rambut bagian depan Sasuke lalu menariknya dengan keras. "Kau pikir kau hebat—berlaku seperti itu?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. ia pun meludah tepat di wajah Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. "Lalu apa? kau pikir kau akan naik pangkat setelah menjebloskanku ke penjara?"

Kedua bola mata Naruto membesar. Pertanyaan sarkas yang Sasuke ucapkan itu menohok dirinya.

Tidak … bukan seperti itu yang Naruto inginkan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto berpikir untuk membuang temannya demi sebuah lencana kosong di dadanya.

Jika itu bicara pangkat, Naruto ingin meraihnya dengan usaha. Bukan dengan membuang temannya sendiri.

Naruto pun tertawa keras. Ia pun mengendurkan jenggutan tangannya di rambut Sasuke. "Lucu … lucu sekali, Sasuke …" Naruto mengambil sapu tangan di kantong jaketnya. Menggunakan fabrik itu untuk menghilangkan ludah Sasuke yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Kau memang jahat, berengsek, licik. Terlalu banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi kau—!"

"—tetap temanku."

Tidak ada lagi suara. Baik itu suara pukulan, suara teriakan, maupun suara umpatan. Naruto sudah menghentikan serangannya, dan Sasuke masih tetap pada posisinya. Mereka berdua sama diamnya seakan baru mencermati keadaan yang sedang melingkupi mereka.

Perasaan manusia adalah perasaan yang aneh. Terkadang mereka menggunakan amarah untuk mengekspresikan perasaan mereka.

Marah dan kecewa itu beda tipis. Nyaris tidak ada sekatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu pertemanan kita selama ini artinya apa—apakah cuma aku yang menganggapmu orang yang penting?—dan kurasa … ya. Hanya aku yang menganggapmu seperti saudaraku sendiri" Naruto terkekeh singkat. Ia mengusap peluh di dahinya sembari menyibakkan surai keemasan yang ia punya.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar marah—"

"—aku marah karena kau tak memberitahuku langsung—aku benci harus mendengarnya dari orang lain, apalagi dari tempat kejadian perkara."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke. Pria itu masih setia dengan diamnya. Entah itu karena sakit yang mendera rahangnya, ataupun karena ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto lewat dua bola matanya yang pekat.

"Kau tahu aku—dari dulu aku memang tidak bisa memilih, kau atau Sakura. Sakura atau tugas. Tugas atau aku. Aku atau kau. Aku selalu berakhir menjadi pengecut."

Deru napas yang tadi memburu itu menjadi tenang perlahan. Mimik muka yang awalnya mengeras penuh emosi kini telah kembali. Naruto tersenyum sekilas. Ia pun bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke, juga menegakkan pula tubuh yang ia tindihi tadi.

"Aku akan menolongmu—kau butuh bantuan bukan?"

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat tubuh Hinata berjengit ketakutan. Ketukan langkah pantofel yang amat ia kenal berjalan mendekatinya perlahan.

Matanya buram. Matanya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya—namun ini sudah kesekian kalinya terjadi ketika ia berada di sini. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa—mungkin Sai sialan itu menyuntikkan obat-obatan tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Bunyi aduan baki besi dengan lantai batu yang ia pijak sekarang terdengar setelahnya. Wangi sedap makanan dapat Hinata cium. Bahkan hawa panas yang makanan itu miliki juga ikut terasa oleh kulit tubuhnya yang dingin.

"Makanlah—aku tidak melarangmu untuk itu."

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Sai kembali mengunjunginya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Pria itu dengan setelan resminya—selalu, tidak pernah sekalipun ia menggunakan pakaian longgar. Ia dan kemeja mahalnya itu selalu berganti-ganti. Entah itu warna atau merek—Hinata tidak peduli.

Tubuhnya selalu memiliki aroma yang khas. Peper mint. Wangi yang melegakan banyak orang—tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Dadanya selalu sesak setiap kali ia menghirup wangi tubuh Sai.

"Kau tidak ingin makan?" Sai menjeda sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan Hinata. "Ini sudah hari ketiga—kau tidak memakan apapun yang kuberikan—"

"—memangnya aku bodoh? Aku tahu apa yang kau taruh di sana, Sai."

"Begitu menurutmu?" retoris. Sai hanya menyidir. "Apa aku perlu membuktikannya padamu?"

"Kau—kau yang membuat penglihatanku buram, bukan?"

Sai tertawa keras. Perempuan ini terlalu pintar untuk dijadikan pelacur. Mulutnya terlalu berbahaya.

Namun itulah yang menjadi daya tariknya. Hinata itu seperti dua kutub. Ia bisa menjadi gadis pemalu dan paranoid. Tapi ia bisa berubah menjadi seorang dominan yang kuat jika sudah teramat kesal dan marah.

"Kenapa? Lagipula itu hanya sementara—kalau kau menurut padaku kau akan mendapatkan kembali penglihatanmu. Simpel bukan?"

"Kau tau, Sai? Aku lebih memilih mati."

Enam kata terucap. Sai menerjang tubuh Hinata dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya bersarang pada leher jenjang gadis itu. Mencekiknya hingga si pemilik tidak bisa bernapas.

"Ini bukan yang kau inginkan? Mati di tanganku?"

"—ya, bunuh aku sekarang, Sai."

Bunyi tamparan keras terdengar sesudahnya. Sai menampar pipi Hinata dalam sekali tamparan kuat. "Kenapa? Kau mengharapkan bajingan itu menolongmu?—lihat! sekarang sudah nyaris seminggu dan dia belum menjemputmu!"

Sai menampar pipi Hinata lagi. Namun kali ini diakhiri dengan cengkraman kuat oleh kelima jarinya.

"Tidak ada yang menginginkan dirimu di dunia ini, Hinata—tidak ada! Paman, bibimu, bahkan Sasuke tidak akan merasa kehilangan dirimu!" Tangan Sai bergerak menjenggut rambut Hinata kuat, menariknya ke belakang hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang masih menyimpan bekas cekikannya.

"Tidak ada yang akan menerimamu—tidak ada, kecuali diriku, Hinata. Bahkan, Danzou sekalipun tidak akan mencarimu lagi."

Kedua netra pucat milik Hinata membulat. Napasnya seakan hilang sesaat ketika menyadari arti dibalik kalimat Sai barusan. "Kau—apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada bajingan itu?"

"Bukannya kau yang sangat menginginkannya—dia tidak akan mengganggu kita sekarang."

"Kau … membunuhnya?"

Segaris seringaian terbit di bibir Sai. "Menurutmu?"

Hinata tak percaya. ia benar-benar tidak percaya seorang Sai membunuh orang yang sudah merawatnya dari kecil—seharusnya ia tidak kaget, Sai bukanlah orang yang polos dan percaya akan restu orang tua.

Tapi … kematian Danzou … Hinata tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih—ia hanya merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Kau kecewa?"

"Tidak—aku—" ucapannya terhenti. Sai meraup bibir Hinata dengan rakus, menciumi bibirnya bahkan memagut setiap belah gumpalan daging itu.

Cengkraman tangan Sai di pipi Hinata menguat, memaksa Hinata untuk membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Hinata terdesak; napasnya terengah. Dengan mudahnya Sai menjajah setiap inchi mulutnya.

"Berhen—ti, bereng—sek!—" Hinata mencoba melawan. Ia memukul dada Sai dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas, menarik kuat-kuat dasi yang melingkari leher Sai agar pria itu mengakhiri aktivitasnya.

Namun tidak semudah itu untuk mengehentikan pria kasar seperti Sai. Tamparan kembali menyasar di pipi Hinata.

Sekali dua kali. Tamparan Sai terlalu kuat. Hinata bisa merasakan rasa anyir darah dalam mulutnya.

"Dasar jalang! Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari kematian—kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku!—"

Hinata mendecih. Ia meludah tepat di wajah Sai. "—Menyelamatkan apa?! Kau yang menjerumuskanku, Bajingan!"

PLAKK!

"Jaga mulutmu, jalang!" Sai mengeram rendah sembari melonggarkan dasinya yang sangat mencekik itu. "Akan kuajarkan cara berterima kasih yang benar—kau pasti tidak akan melupakannya."

Hinata membulatkan matanya—tidak! Tidak lagi. Ia tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Ia tidak ingin merasakan siksaan semacam itu lagi pada tubuhnya.

Namun sebelum ia sempat memperotes, Sai sudah keburu menyobek pakaiannya hingga mengekspos tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos. "Lihat? tubuhmu bahkan merespon diriku dengan baik."

"Sejak kapan ini membesar—apa kau meremasnya sendiri?" Sai meremas sebelah dada Hinata dengan tangannya, menjepit puncak milik Hinata yang sudah sangat mengacung tegang itu.

"Aku tahu kau merindukan sentuhanku," desah Sai pelan lalu mencumbu leher Hinata lagi.

Hinata memekik dalam diam. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan setiap desahan yang meronta untuk dikeluarkan.

Setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuknya. Ia sedih, marah, kesal dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kedua tangannya yang bebas itu terus memukul dada Sai. Mendorong tubuh besar itu agar menjauh darinya. Namun semuanya sia-sia ketika Sai mencekal tangannya dengan cepat.

"Kita tidak pernah melakukannya yang lebih, bukan? Bagaimana jika—"

BOOOM!

Bunyi ledakan terdengar menggema. Sai mematung. Ia berhenti mencumbu Hinata saat itu juga.

Tubuhnya kaku. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Bisa Hinata rasakan tangan Sai dingin dan basah karena keringat.

Ledakan kedua dan ketiga menyusul setelah sesaat setelahnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat keras. Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan getarannya.

Tidak ada yang Sai lakukan. Pria itu membujur kaku seakan takut pada suatu hal.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti. Satu hal yang ia tangkap adalah Sai keluar dari ruangannya sambil berlari terbirit-birit.

Entah karena apa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sabtu, 2 Juni 2018,** _written by KanaLKentangky_


	11. Chapter 11

"Kau gugup?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat stir mobil yang sedang ia kendarai itu.

Bunyi derik kayu yang patah serta kasak-kusuk serangga di luar sana sama sekali tidak terdengar suaranya. Deru halus pendingin mobil malah terdengar lebih mencekam daripada biasanya. Pertanyaan singkat dari Orochimaru pun hanya lewat begitu saja seperti angina musim panas.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang jujur. Ia tahu itu. Ia tidak akan pernah jujur pada perasaannya, sekalipun keadaan sedang memojokkannya. Saking tidak ingin mengakui perasaannya, ia bahkan memilih untuk mangkir dan menjadi pengecut.

Namun bukan berarti Sasuke bisa membohongi semua orang. Orochimaru sendiri bukan orang yang tidak peka. Instingnya yang mirip hewan itu bisa dengan cepat menangkap perubahan perasaan orang barang hanya sedetik pun. Bahkan Sasuke yang dikenal psikopat yang ahli memanipulasi perasaan serta ekspresinya pun tak luput dari insting tajam Orochimaru.

"Tidak usah terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri—kau hanya membuat dirimu tertekan," cemooh Orochimaru sembari menyalakan api di ujung rokoknya, "Perempuan itu pasti ada di sana. Aku yakin itu—kau terlalu berlebihan—"

"—haha, lucu sekali," Sasuke terkekeh menghina, "Sejak kapan kau punya keyakinan? Kupikir kau tidak memiliki agama, dan lagi, jangan merokok di mobilku, keparat!"

Kasar sekali. Bocah itu sepertinya tidak pernah berubah. Selalu tidak punya penyaring dalam mulutnya. Tipikal Sasuke. "Sarkas sekali. Aku baru menyembah Tuhan itu kemarin. Kenapa? Kau ingin ikut? Gratis masuk surge," ujarnya santai seakan tanpa beban, "Lalu apa maksudmu itu? Jangan merokok? Seperti kau tak pernah merokok saja," tambah pria tua itu sembari menurunkan kaca jendela di sampingnya.

"Berisik! Kupikir aku tertarik dengan itu? Maaf saja, aku tidak berminat menjadi umat sekte sesat seperti dirimu," ada jeda, "—satu lagi, kau lupa ya? Aku sudah berhenti menghisap batangan menjijikkan seperti itu."

"Berhenti? Oh, oh, oh, sejak kapan pencabut nyawa tobat dari candunya? Apa karena tuan putri yang sedang disekap di kastil di depan sana? Wah, wah, kau benar-benar pangeran."

Decihan pelan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Perasaan yang awalnya tidak karuan itu semakin menjadi setelah mendengar lelucon balasan dari Orochimaru. "Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu itu? Kau sangat berisik" desis Sasuke kesal. Pedal gas yang ada di bawah kakinya itu ia injak dalam, tak peduli sekalipun ada lubang yang cukup dalam di depan sana.

Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan datang, Orochimaru malah melanjutkan tawanya. Ia bahkan menggunakan ekspresi paling menyebalkan yang ia punya. "Lucu sekali, Sasuke. Kau—argh! Bisa kah kau mengemudi dengan benar?"

Pria tua itu terguncang hingga kepalanya menatap keras atap mobil. Segaris senyuman miring terbit di bibir Sasuke. Pria berambut raven itu akhirnya terlihat senang hanya karena melihat orang tua di sampingnya itu kesakitan. Durhaka sekali.

"Itu akibat dari terlalu banyak bicara. Seharusnya kau belajar dari pengalaman, Pak Tua."

Orochimaru mencibir nasehat yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Baginya tidak etis seseorang yang lebih muda malah menasehati dirinya yang jelas-jelas lebih tua.

Orochimaru memang sudah tinggal lama di Eropa. Ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan pertama kali ia ke daratan biru ini. Seingatnya ketika ia masih bersama perempuan pertamanya, Michiko-san.

Tunggu, Michiko-san? Michiko-san itu siapa? Orochimaru tidak ingat. Seingatnya wanita yang ia ajak tidur pertama kali adalah guru SMA-nya yang bernama Hatori. Aduh itu sudah lama sekali.

Tapi itu tidak penting. Intinya, Orochimaru sudah lama tinggal di Eropa sampai gaya hidupnya sangat kebarat-baratan. Bebas tanpa batas. Sering minum; sering tidur sana-sini. Bahkan tak jarang dalam semalam ia bermain dengan tiga wanita sekaligus.

Namun sekalipun hidupnya sebebas itu, tetap saja isi otaknya itu sangat kolot dan tidak menyesuaikan perkembangan jaman. Mengedepankan etika dibandingan apapun. Terlebih kepada orang yang lebih tua.

Sasuke itu tidak sopan, tidak beretika. Begitu menurut Orochimaru.

Kadang Orochimaru ingin memberi bocah itu pelajaran agar sedikit memiliki sopan santun. Dia tidak membesarkan seorang murid yang tidak punya tata krama—begitu pikirnya.

Tapi, Sifat Sasuke yang memang keras dan bebal itu terlalu sulit diubah. Seakan-akan sudah mandarah daging sampai ke kromosomnya. Orochimaru jelas menyerah saja. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu dan tenaganya untuk hal yang memang mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Toh, karena sifat kasarnya itu ia bisa menjadi orang terhebat di dunia ini. Bahkan sampai diberi gelar pencabut nyawa. Orochimaru jelas bangga.

Namun, sepertinya gelar itu akan hilang sebentar lagi. Seorang raja yang hebat seharusnya tidak punya kelemahan. Sasuke sekarang menemukan kelemahannya. Dia pasti jadi sasaran empuk para musuh-musuhnya.

Seperti saat ini. Bodoh sekali. Seharusnya Sasuke meninggalkan perempuan itu mati saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong pak tua, seharusnya kau yang khawatir."

Sebelah mata ular milik Orochimaru melirik Sasuke sekilas. Namun, tak sampai lima detik, bola mata yang berwarna agak kekuningan itu menatap jalan di depannya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena laboratorium ilegalku? Tenang saja, aku sudah mengamankannya, mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa menyegelnya kali ini—"

"—bukan, bukan itu. Kau lupa kalau kau sudah menjadi buronan sejak tahun lalu?"

Orochimaru terdiam. Tak ada jawaban yang terucap. Baik dari mulut Sasuke maupun mulut Orochimaru. Tidak ada kata hingga lima detik terlewat. Setelah itu, yang ada justru tawa gila Orochimaru seperti biasanya.

"Khawatir? Karena menjadi buron? Oh astaga Sasuke-kun, kau polos sekali—aku tidak peduli jika harus masuk ke sel tahanan hari ini," ada jeda sejenak, "Aku bahkan akan senang jika masuk penjara."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia jelas-jelas menyadari apa yang dimaksud Orochimaru barusan. Bertahun-tahun hidup dengan Orochimaru jelas tidak akan membuats Sasuke buta akan isi otaknya.

Orochimaru itu gila. Isi otaknya jelas gila juga.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti maksudmu—menjadikan tahanan lain sebagai barang eksperimen? Tipikal sekali," Sasuke menjeda sembari mengubah kopling mobilnya, "Lagipula apa yang kau harapkan? Kau akan ditempatkan di sel terpisah, bodoh."

Kekehan pelan dari mulut Orochimaru terdengar pelan dan penuh sindiran. Orochimaru sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli dengan ucapan ofensif yang Sasuke lontarkan. Ia justru sedang menertawakan pria yang sedang mengemudi itu.

Bocah itu hanya sedang ketakutan. Makanya dari tadi yang ia ucapkan cuma omongan kasar dan tajam setajam silet.

"Itu tidak masalah—aku tidak masalah jika harus ditempatkan di sel terbobrok sekalipun," ada jeda, "Aku senang ditempatkan dimana saja."

"Kau mau membobol sel? Aku tidak yakin kau bisa jika yang menjadi sipirmu itu dia."

Orochimaru tersenyum. Tidak ada yang memicu; tidak ada yang memancing. Sasuke sendiri yang menggali kuburannya, memperlihatkan isi pikirannya tanpa Orochimaru tanya.

Sasuke menyebut dia. Seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu berurusan dengan mereka.

"Dia ya …?" ulang Orochimaru dengan suara rendah, "Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana dengan kabarnya—Hatake Kakashi, kupikir dia sudah mati setelah insiden tahun lalu."

"Itu hanya menurutmu. Kau tidak tahu dia itu seperti apa."

"Benar sekali, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak tahu dia seperti apa," jawab Orochimaru dengan nada yang riang—mengerikan. "Ah, tidak sepertimu, yang sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Aku penasaran, apa kau akan menangis seperti bocah yang rindu pada ayahnya?"

Sasuke mendecih pelan. Ia menggertakkan giginya ketika mendengar ejekan halus dari Orochimaru.

"Dan sekarang apa lagi? Dia yang akan bekerja sama dengan kita sekarang? Lucu sekali."

"Tidak, itu bukan dia," cengkraman Sasuke pada stir mobil semakin mengerat, "Itu Naruto."

Orochimaru tertawa pelan. Pengharapan yang bodoh. "Kau lupa ya Naruto itu siapa dan hubungannya apa dengan dia? Kau terlalu naif, bocah."

Sasuke tidak begitu mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Orochimaru sekalipun ia jelas-jelas mendengar apa yang orang tua itu katakan. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram stir mobil erat. Fokusnya hanya satu, mobil yang sedang ia kendarai. Seberusaha mungkin ia mengenyahkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Termasuk keberadaan dari orang itu.

"Wah, wah, apa aku terlalu memojokkanmu? Ah, maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya dengan permintaan maaf yang dibuat-buat.

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulut sialanmu itu karena waktumu benar-benar sudah habis," desis Sasuke kesal, "Kita sudah sampai."

Kecepatan mobil yang awalnya mencapai puluhan kilometer per jam itu pun melambat. Sebuah rumah bergaya eropa klasik berdiri sekitar dua puluh kilometer dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Rem tangan yang berada dekat kopling pun tertarik. Mobil berhenti sempurna di bawah pohon oak yang berjarak lima meter dari ujung dataran. Setelah itu, membentang lembah yang cukup curam, dilanjutkan oleh tebing setinggi sepuluh meter, lalu di atas tebih itu terhampar perkarangan rumah yang mereka tuju.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Berusaha mengatur dirinya agar tidak semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Ah ya, sepertinya aku melupakan suatu hal."

Sasuke mendesah berat. Entah ejekan apalagi yang pria tua itu sampaikan. Jujur, ia benar-benar lelah menghadapinya.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menghinaku seperti yang sudah-sudah sebaiknya hentikan saja. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk—"

"—Kau tidak usah menghawatirkan perempuan itu—dia sudah pasti akan selamat," sambar Orochimaru dengan nada datarnya, "Lagipula seharusnya kau menghawatirkan keberadaaan Kakashi Hatake. Dia ada di sini, bukan?".

* * *

.

.

.

 **Catastrophs**

 **|Rate M| Romance, drama|  
** **Kana2017** **MasashiKishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Warning. Because of sexual content, mature, and profanity]**

 **[Take your own risk]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have already warned you. Please, be considered!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[11]**

* * *

Kedua netra Kakashi menatap bangunan yang terpaut puluhan meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah rumah bergaya eropa klasik berdiri kokoh di sana. Tidak ada yang spesial dari rumah itu. Sebaliknya, bangunan setinggi tiga lantai itu malah terlihat tidak berpenghuni selama belasan atau bahkan puluhan tahun.

Cat dindingnya banyak yang mengelupas. Noda abu bekas pembakaran nyaris memenuhi setiap sisi dinding. Halamannya sangat luas. Namun terlihat kumuh karena dipenuhi dengan perkakas bekas dan rumput liar.

Pagar kayu setinggi satu meter lebih berdiri mengelilingi hampir seluruh halaman rumah. Kayunya terlihat lapuk, tak jarang pula ada yang patah karena dimakan rayap.

Selang jarak dua meter, sebuah jurang membentang membelah daratan. Tidak terlalu curam sebenarnya. Jurang itu bahkan bisa dilewati dengan berjalan kaki karena tebingnya cukup landai. Namun, keberadaan jurang tersebut mampu mengisolasi rumah itu dari dataran lain.

Sekitar dua puluh polisi terlihat di dasar jurang landai tersebut. Belasan peledak daya rendah sedang mereka tanam jauh di dalam dinding tebing.

Dalam sekilas pandang Kakashi bisa menangkap apa maksud rencana ini. Mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meledakkan rumah itu. Mereka bahkan tidak berminat untuk menghancurkan bangunannya. Mereka hanya berniat membuat gempa buatan dengan meruntuhkan sebagian halaman rumah.

Semua rencana yang terjadi saat ini adalah ciptaannya Naruto. Tidak ada yang menyanggah, apalagi membantah. Semua orang yang ikut dalam rapat kemarin setuju dengan apa yang diajukan Naruto tanpa penolakan sama sekali.

Mereka cenderung pasif dan tidak banyak mendebat tentang detail dan pelaksanaan teknis operasi penangkapan. Mereka bahkan tidak berusaha mengorek lebih dalam bukti-bukti penunjang misi yang menurut Kakashi sangat rumpang.

Entah rencana Naruto yang kelewat sempurna atau mereka terlalu terlalu kelelahan—Kakashi tidak tahu mana yang benar. Mereka seakan terbius dengan rencana Naruto yang kelewat tiba-tiba dan dipaksakan.

Tidak … mungkin itu hanyalah perasaan Kakashi saja. Naruto jelas tidak mungkin membuat sebuah rencana tanpa alasan dan dasar yang kuat.

Dia mungkin adalah orang yang paling serampangan di dunia ini, tapi dia tidak seserampangan itu menyangkut urusan pekerjaan.

Semua orang yakin dengan rencana Naruto. Alasan yang pria itu ucapkan dalam rapat tempo lalu cukup logis. Data yang ia paparkan juga detail dan rinci. Namun, asal-usul data yang tidak jelas juntrungannya membuat Kakashi memikirkan ulang rencana Naruto.

" _Kalian ingat kasus penembakan dan diikuti oleh peretasan CCTV? Aku berhasil memecahkan kode erornya—dan ya, aku mendapatkan rekaman CCTV walaupun hanya di bagian depan halaman," ada jeda, "Kalian tahu artinya, bukan?"_

" _Aku mendapatkan plat nomor seluruh kendaraan yang digunakan oleh buronan. Hebat bukan?"_

Kakashi tidak tahu dari mana dan bagaimana caranya Naruto mendapatkan rekaman yang diretas itu. Ia tahu benar bahwa mengambil kembali rekaman yang teretas tidak semudah membalikkan tangan. Terlebih, peretasan kamera CCTV yang terjadi pada malam itu lebih rumit daripada biasanya.

Naruto sendiri juga tidak terlihat dimanapun tiga hari belakangan ini. Setelah kegagalan mereka menangkap buron di pelabuhan empat hari yang lalu, Naruto tidak ditemukan di kantor.

Ia baru terlihat di kantor pagi hari tadi. Itupun hanya untuk numpang mandi dan tidur di sofa.

Naruto tidak mungkin menemukan rekaman CCTV itu menggunakan perangkat di luar kantor. Perangkat komputer di kepolisian sudah teramat canggih. Terlebih kantor yang mereka tempati memiliki akses untuk membuka dokumen-dokumen penting. Naruto jelas tidak akan mempersulit dirinya sendiri, bukan?

Selain itu, lab komputer terlihat sepi. Cenderung kosong seakan tak berpenghuni. Tidak ada aktivitas serius yang sedang terjadi belakangan ini setelah kegagalan mereka. Tidak ada pula anggota kepolisian yang secara khusus ditugasi oleh Naruto untuk mencari rekaman yang teretas itu. Sekalipun ada anggota yang ditugaskan untuk mencari, mereka mengaku tidak berhasil mendapatkan kembali rekaman tersebut.

Mungkin tidak ada yang mengatakannya, tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto itu tidak ada pula bukti yang konkrit. Rekaman itu ada sendiri secara tiba-tiba.

Satu hal yang pasti, Naruto memiliki informan lain. Kakashi yakin itu.

Tidak mungkin menyusun rencana tanpa dasar bukti yang kuat. Tidak mungkin pula mendapatkan sesuatu tanpa melakukan apapun. Tidak mungkin, kecuali jika ada yang memberimu bantuan.

Pertanyaannya, siapa pemberi bantuan itu?

Kakashi sepertinya sudah bisa menebak akhir dari pikirannya.

"Oi, Pak Tua, jangan melamun! Kau ingin mati duluan, ya?"

Naruto memanggilnya dengan bahasa yang kasar. Sama sekali tidak ada sopan santunnya, bahkan memanggilnya Pak Tua. Mengingatkan Kakashi dengan seseorang.

"Kau yakin akan menggunakan peledak sebanyak ini?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar justru dari mulut Naruto. Si pembuat rencana itu justru malah kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Lucu sekali.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis dari balik maskernya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke depan mendekati ujung dataran. "Bukannya itu seharusnya dialogku, Naruto?"

"Kau yang seharusnya bertanya—hei, rencana itu memang aku yang membuat, tapi, pada akhirnya kau juga yang menjadi komandan di lapangan. Apa salahnya kalau aku bertanya?"

"Tidak ada yang salah," jelas, tidak ada yang salah, "Hanya saja—ada yang aneh."

"Aneh? Apa maksudmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Kakashi. Pria yang berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu hanya diam lalu berbalik menuju mobil tempat mereka menyimpan senjata api.

Naruto yang sempat dilempari pernyataan yang rumpang itu jelas merasa penasaran. Ia dengan polosnya berjalan mengikuti Kakashi dan memberondong pria tua itu dengan seribu satu pertanyaan bodohnya.

Namun Kakashi hanya diam seakan tidak mendengarkan. Ia lebih memilih melengkapi senjatanya ketimbang harus menjelaskan ini itu kepada Naruto.

Toh ada saat yang tepat untuk menembak burung yang sedang bertengger. Kakashi menunggu waktu itu.

"Hoi, kalau kau memang tidak niat bicara, tidak usah memanggil," decak Naruto yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran, "Memang ya, bicara dengan orang tua itu sulit—entah yang tidak ketemu pembicaraannya, atau tidak bisa mendengar—tsk, menyebalkan—"

"—santai saja Naruto, aku bukannya tidak mendengarkan. Hanya saja … aku tidak yakin kau akan bisa menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan? Harusnya aku yang bicara itu, Pak tua." Naruto mendecih sembari mengambil persenjataannya, "Kadang aku berpikir kita berjalan di jalan yang berbeda. Kenapa obrolan kita tidak pernah searah? Kau ini—"

"—Bagaimana kabar dia?"

Gerakan Naruto terhenti. Pistol yang semula berada di dalam genggamannya itu jatuh ke tempat semula.

"Dia, dia siapa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku, Naruto-kun," jawab Kakashi pelan sembari mengulas senyum tipis dari balik masker.

"Kita tidak bicara tentang orang ketiga, bukan?"

Kakashi terkekeh pelan. Kekehannya itu membuat Naruto semakin merinding. "Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Naruto—dan lagi, kita tidak sedang menjalin hubungan … bukannya kau tidak homoseks?"

"Bicara yang jelas, Pak Tua berengsek! Omonganmu dari tadi melantur—"

"—Orang yang memberimu rencana ini," Kakashi menjedah, Naruto terdiam. Kedua bola mata birunya membulat, mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"O—oi, pak tua—"

"—Sasuke Uchiha, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

Kedua pupil mata Naruto membesar. Terlalu kaget ketika nama itu diucapkan dari mulut Kakashi. "—Kau, bagaimana—"

"—Sersan, persiapan sudah siap."

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong. Seorang kadet datang menghampiri mereka berdua memberitahukan perkembangan persiapan mereka.

Kakasih tersenyum tipis lalu memberi isyarat pada kadet itu bahwa ia akan segera memberikan perintah. Setelah itu, Ia kembali mengemasi persenjataannya yang tadi dalam proses pengepakan itu.

"Yah … sepertinya pembicaraan kita tertunda," ada jeda, "Kau tidak ingin misi ini gagal, bukan?"

Naruto tercekat. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Ia tidak bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir sepeti itu, Naruto-kun. Temanmu Sasuke itu akan aman—untuk saat ini, tentunya."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Kakashi beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tidak bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Semenit yang lalu Sai datang dengan angkuh mencumbu tubuhnya sana sini. Bahkan pria itu sempat menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan paksa seperti yang sudah-sudah. Namun semenit kemudian ia malah berubah seperti pengecut bangsat yang ketakutan akan suatu hal.

Tepatnya setelah ledakan keras itu terdengar, Sai lari terbirit-birit seakan sedang dikejar anjing.

Hinata tidak peduli tepatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau ambil pusing dengan mengapa dan apa yang sedang terjadi dalam otak psikopat milik Sai sampai bisa-bisanya berubah kepribadian. Hinata hanya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Ledakan itu. Dari mana dan dari siapa yang mengirim?

Namun itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Terlepas ledakan itu ada hubungannya dengan Sai atau tidak, Hinata harus bisa memanfaatkan celah ini untuk melarikan diri.

Hinata bukan perempuan bodoh. Ia ingat bagaimana licik dan kejamnya Sai. Ia juga sadar seberapa besar kekuatan yang Sai punya.

Sekalipun Hinata berhasil melepaskan diri dari rantai besi yang mengikat kedua kakinya, belum tentu ia juga berhasil lari dari tempat ini. Tempat ini terlalu luas, terlalu rumit, dan yang jelas terlalu banyak penjaga yang pasti berjaga di setiap sisi bangunan. Dengan kekuatannya sendiri, jelas Hinata tidak akan menang melawan itu semua.

Bunyi ledakan kembali terdengar. Dua kali lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Dua kali lebih besar getarannya.

Hinata bergidik ngeri setiap kali ledakan itu terdengar. Dinding batu yang mengelilinginya ikut bergetar karena ledakan itu. Debu pasir mulai turun sedikit demi sedikit. Suara guruh retakan tanah bisa Hinata dengar. Cepat atau lambat ledakan itu akan menghancurkan tempat ini, tempat dimana Hinata berada sekarang.

Namun, sebanyak apapun Hinata mencoba, rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya tidak mau lepas. Tenaganya yang hanya ampas itu jelas tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan rantai besi itu. Bahkan telapak tangannya yang kecil pun tidak bisa ia paksakan untuk keluar karena rantai itu benar-benar melingkari pergelangan tangannya tanpa celah sedikitpun.

Ledakan ketiga terdengar kembali. Butiran tanah kering yang menjadi atapnya pun turun Lebih banyak disbanding sebelumnya. Tanah yang ia pijak tidak lagi stabil. Bunyi-bunyi aneh seperti suara patahan lempeng mulai terdengar di telinga Hinata.

"Sial! Lepask—" teriak Hinata histeris.

Kedua tangannya masih terikat ke atas. Sedangkan kedua kakinya pun juga tidak memberikan banyak harapan sekalipun ia memiliki rantai yang lebih panjang.

Hinata tidak ingin menyerah. Ia ingin hidup. Ia ingin bebas. Ia ingin bertemu orang itu lagi. Maka dengan putus asanya ia menarik-narik tangannya ke bawah, memaksakan telapak tangannya untuk lolos dari lingkaran sempit rantai besi itu.

Ledakan kelima terdengar lagi. Suaranya mungkin tidak sekeras dan sekuat ledakan-ledakan sebelumnya. Namun ledakan itu cukup membuat Hinata panik hingga menarik paksa tangan kanannya untuk keluar dari cengkraman rantai. Alhasil, suara tulang yang patah terdengar cukup keras di telinganya.

Pergelangannya remuk karena ia paksakan untuk menyelinap celah yang sempit.

Namun Hinata tidak menangis. Ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk merintih sekalipun tangan kanannya terasa kebas dan ngilu. Ia justru berpikir untuk menghancurkan juga tangan kirinya yang masih terantai.

Belum sempat Hinata melakukan hal yang sama, lagi-lagi fokusnya teralihkan pada suara derap kaki terdengar di antara guruh ledakan. Tak hanya itu, riuh suara teriakan juga tembakan turut menyertai kedatangan derap kaki itu.

Hinata semakin panik. Derap kaki itu semakin dekat. Terlalu banyak. Jumlahnya lebih dari satu—bahkan mungkin belasan pasang kaki sedang menuju tempat dimana Hinata berada sekarang.

Hinata tidak tahu siapa yang sedang menunggunya di luar sana. Instingnya mengatakan kalau ia harus cepat-cepat lari dari tempat ini. Namun ketika ia berusaha untuk meninggalkan tempatnya, ia lupa jika kakinya masih terantai. Alhasil ia jatuh menghantam lantai batu yang kasar dan dingin. Parahnya ia menggunakan tangannya yang remuk sebagai bantalan tubuhnya.

"Sialan—" rintih Hinata pelan. Lututnya terasa perih. Ngilu di tangannya semakin menjadi. Entah sudah berapa banyak luka di tubuhnya sekarang Hinata tidak tahu. Ia hanya berharap dirinya tidak mati mengenaskan di tempat seperti ini.

Hinata berusaha bangkit. Lagi-lagi geraknya terhenti lagi. Sesosok pria berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya sambil menenteng sebuah pistol. Tubuhnya tinggi jangkung. Matanya biru cerah. Kontras dengan rambutnya yang kuning keemas an.

Ia kenal siapa orang itu.

"Hinata-san!"

Hinata menangis. Seberusaha mungkin ia mencoba untuk berdiri lagi.

"Naruto-san," isaknya "Terima kasih."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN/

Aku nggak tahu keadaan fandom SH akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku merasa ffn jadi sepi. Benar?

Dunno ada yg nungguin ini update di web ini apa kaga. Tapi karena aku mencoba untuk menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan works ini terlepas ada yang baca/nungguin/dll.

Anw, bagian mana yang kamu suka?


End file.
